Gun and Roses
by exolighteu
Summary: Dimana Luhan adalah seorang pria berusia 24 tahun yang bekerja sebagai fotografer dan menjalani hidupnya dengan damai. Dan Oh Sehun adalah seorang agen FBI dalam penyamarannya sebagai model tampan penuh pesona.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gun and Roses**_

 **Main Cast:**

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

 **Other Cast:**

Wu Yifan Kim JongIn

Byun Baekhyun Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol Huang Zitao

Kim Joonmyeon Do Kyungsoo

 **Genre:** Crime, Romance, Slice Of Life, Action, Yaoi.

 **Rate:** PG-16

 **Sinopsis:** Dimana Luhan adalah seorang pria berusia 24 tahun yang bekerja sebagai fotografer dan menjalani hidupnya dengan damai. Dan Oh Sehun adalah seorang model tampan dengan segudang rahasia yang memasuki kehidupan Luhan.

* * *

 _ **Chapter.1 : Who are you?**_

* * *

 _ **Diamond Princess Cruise, New York.**_

 _ **12:21 AM (NYT)**_

Malam itu jam sudah menunjukan waktu lewat dari pukul duabelas malam. Hari sudah berganti, dari Sabtu menjadi Minggu. Tetapi sekumpulan orang yang berada di tempat mewah nan berkelas itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda lelah sedikitpun. Para pelayan dengan pakaian rapih berwarna hitam-putih masih sibuk berlalu lalang di dalam ruangan besar tersebut, menyediakan sampanye bagi siapapun yang ingin meminumnya. Sementara pada wanita cantik bergaun mahal serta para pria tampan berdasi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sibuk bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain.

Hembusan angin di luar kapal pesiar mewah itu tidak terasa karena tebal dan kokohnya dinding yang melapisi kapal berkapasitas ribuan penumpang itu. Sebuah kapal mewah yang di lengkapi fasilitas hotel, hall, restoran, dan lain-lain. Singkat kata, seperti sebuah gedung besar yang lengkap dan berjalan di atas air. Butuh merogoh kocek yang dalam untuk bisa menginjakan kaki dan menikmati fasilitas di kapal ini.

Lalu jika kau bisa menginjakan kakimu di atas kapal itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang, itu berarti kau beruntung, kan? Ya. Seperti itulah nasib seorang pria berusia 24 tahun berkebangsaan China bernama Luhan yang kini berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan segelas sampanye di tangan kanannya. Luhan bukanlah orang kaya yang nominal uangnya sudah tidak terhitung. Luhan juga bukan seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki perusahaan dan saham dimana-mana. Ia hanya seorang fotografer dari sebuah majalah terkenal di Korea Selatan yang kebetulan hari ini di tunjuk oleh sang Direktur Utama untuk menemani anaknya mengunjungi sebuah Fashion Show ternama di New York. Walaupun awalnya ia menolak karena Luhan berfikir dirinya tidak akan pantas berada di tengah-tengah ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang ahli dalam bidang Fashion, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyetujui perintah tersebut karena di ancam akan di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Di jaman seperti ini, memangnya mudah mencari pekerjaan?

Paras Luhan bisa di bilang cukup tampan. Yah, jika ia mengenakan setelan jas serba putih di lengkapi segelas sampanye di tangan kanannya seperti sekarang ini, Orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau dirinya hanyalah seorang fotografer.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu hampir pukul satu pagi, tapi hingga detik ini Luhan masih belum menjumpai batang hidung seorang Kim Hana yang merupakan anak dari Direktur Utama di perusahaan majalah tempat Luhan bekerja. Oh, Hana adalah seorang model. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, badannya ramping, rambutnya di cat warna kemerahan dan ia memiliki bola mata berwarna biru berkat keturunan dari sang Ibu yang merupakan orang Eropa.

Sekitar dua jam yang lalu setelah acara inti dari Fashion Show itu selesai, Hana bertemu dengan beberapa rekan sesama modelnya dan mereka bercengkrama akrab menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia juga memperkenalkan Luhan kepada beberapa kenalannya. Walaupun Luhan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertarik sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia bertahan selama beberapa menit untuk menghormati Hana sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk menjauh dari sekerumunan orang asing tersebut. Dan sekarang sepertinya Luhan menyesali perbuatannya.

Tubuh Luhan sudah lengket. Ia lelah dan mengantuk. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hana sendirian karena sesuatu bisa saja terjadi pada perempuan berusia 22 tahun itu dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk meletakan gelas sampanyenya yang baru di minum sedikit, lalu berjalan menyusuri kerumunan ribuan orang tersebut dengan harapan menemui sosok Kim Hana di antara mereka.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Kedua bola matanya bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Hampir seluruh ruangan itu di isi oleh model yang rata-rata memiliki postur tubuh serta gaya yang sama, Luhan jadi sulit untuk membedakan mereka. Dan mungkin saja, Luhan sudah melihat Kim Hana tapi ia tidak mengenali gadis itu. Ah, Ini melelahkan.

Belum mau menyerah, Luhan berjalan menuju ke lantai 2. Dari balkon di atas sana ia bisa melihat semua orang yang hadir dengan jelas. Retinanya meneliti setiap manusia yang ada di bawahnya, dalam hati ia berharap menemukan sosok Kim Hana di tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis ber-kaki jenjang yang ada disana.

Alih-alih menemukan Hana, atensi Luhan justru terpusat di satu titik. Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan setelan jas serba hitam yang menggenggam segelas sampanye di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sesekali di angkat untuk melihat waktu pada jam mahal yang melingkar disana. Gerak-gerik pria itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat mencurigakan di mata Luhan. Tidak seperti orang-orang lainnya, pemuda itu terlihat lebih was-was dan ia bahkan sesekali menekan sesuatu di telinganya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat persis seperti detektif yang ada di film-film.

Sejak kecil, Luhan memang selalu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau misteri dan kriminalitas. Kecanggihan teknologi yang di tampilkan di film-film tersebut selalu membuat dirinya terkagum-kagum. Luhan bahkan pernah mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi Polisi. Tapi impiannya ia kubur dalam-dalam karena Luhan mempunya phobia pada darah.

Masih sibuk mengamati pria yang sama, kini pria jangkung nan tampan itu meletakan gelas sampanyenya pada nampan kosong yang di bawa oleh seorang pelayan yang lewat. Pria itu tersenyum kecil pada si pelayan sebelum akhirnya bergerak ke arah sisi kiri aula sambil menekan telinga sebelah kirinya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui alat komunikasi yang tersembunyi. Luhan semakin tertarik dengan apa yang sebenarnya pria itu sedang lakukan. Apa ia benar-benar detektif atau semacamnya?

Klimaksnya, kedua bola mata Luhan melebar ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jasnya. Ia menyembunyikan benda itu dengan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah pintu yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kemana pria itu pergi? Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam hatinya. Ada dua kemungkinan yang terlintas di otaknya saat ini. Kemungkinan pertama adalah, Pria itu adalah seorang polisi atau semacamnya. Dan kemungkinan kedua .. Pria itu mungkin saja adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Luhan!"

Fikiran Luhan langsung buyar begitu saja ketika sebuah suara melengking khas perempuan memanggil namanya. Ia memutar badannya cepat dan menemukan Kim Hana-orang yang sedaritadi di carinya-berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman khas seorang model yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Ah, kau mengejutkanku." Gumam Luhan, lalu di balas dengan kekehan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Maaf, Aku hanya takut kau tidak mendengarku," kemudian Hana memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di sebelah telinganya, "Terlalu banyak suara disini, bukan begitu?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Ya, memang." jeda sebentar, kemudian, "Oh, aku mencarimu daritadi. Kapan kau berencana kembali ke kamar? Aku sudah sangat lelah."

"Aku juga mencarimu! Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau berdiri sendiri seperti orang bodoh di tempat yang asing ini." Gurau Hana di iringi tawa kecil, "Terlebih lagi kau sangat payah dalam bahasa Inggris, ya kan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah, kau sudah selesai menghinaku, hm?"

Hana tertawa centil lalu mendorong bahu Luhan pelan, "Aku bercanda, jangan seperti itu." katanya. "Omong-omong, aku sudah selesai jadi kita bisa kembali ke kamar sekarang."

"Ah, akhirnya." Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan bersama untuk keluar dari aula dan menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing yang letaknya bersebelahan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hana tidak henti-hentinya berbicara soal model-model tampan yang ia temui di acara hari ini. Walaupun ia sudah di jodohkan dengan seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya di Korea, tapi tetap saja ia berperilaku seolah-olah ia adalah gadis muda yang masih dalam proses pencarian pendamping hidup. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ketika keduanya sampai di depan pintu kamar masing-masing, Hana tiba-tiba bersuara, "Ah, Luhan,"

Luhan yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan siap untuk masuk menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menoleh dengan alis terangkat, "Ya?"

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea hari ini dan mengambil penerbangan pagi, Jadi pastikan kau tidak bangun terlambat, oke?"

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan sebelum akhirnya keduanya memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing dan mengunci kembali pintu.

* * *

 _ **Hakdong Apartment, Seoul.**_

 _ **5:30 AM (KST)**_

Luhan benci pesawat.

Luhan benci penerbangan jauh.

Luhan benci berada di dalam pesawat selama ber jam-jam.

Karena setelahnya ia pasti akan merasakan Jet Lag yang sangat amat parah. Seperti sekarang ini. Ketika sampai di apartmentnya, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur dan terbaring lemas bagaikan manusia tak bertulang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, seperti masih melayang-layang di atas awan. Pada saat seperti inilah Luhan merasa keputusannya untuk tinggal sendirian benar-benar bukan ide yang baik. Karna pada saat seperti ini, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka tidak akan ada satupun orang yang tau dan tidak akan ada yang menolongnya.

Dulu, sebelum Luhan hidup sendiri di Korea dan bekerja sebagai fotografer seperti sekarang, Luhan hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya di tempat kelahirannya, China. Mereka hidup normal dan serba berkecukupan disana. Hingga akhirnya sang Ibu meninggal dan sang Ayah mulai sibuk berpindah-pindah dari satu negara ke negara lain untuk urusan bisnis, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kuliah di Korea dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana. Luhan tidak mau harus mengikuti sang Ayah yang terus-terus berpindah negara setiap bulannya. Lagipula ia tidak berniat melanjutkan bisnis sang Ayah, Jadi ketika Luhan menginjak usia 19 Tahun, saat itulah ia memulai hidupnya sendiri.

Meskipun begitu, hingga kini sang Ayah masih sering mengiriminya uang dalam jumlah tertentu. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah tau lagi dimana Ayahnya dan seperti apa rupanya sekarang.

Pandangan Luhan mulai kabur, sinar cahaya lampu yang berada tepat di atasnya mulai terlihat berbayang-bayang. Luhan merasa seperti melayang-melayang sebelum akhirnya semuanya gelap dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 _ **Photo Studio, Seoul.**_

 _ **07:45 am (KST)**_

 _Bip!_

Mesin berbentuk kotak itu mengeluarkan bunyi sekali ketika Luhan menempelkan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada bagian _Scan_ mesin tersebut. Setelah data dirinya muncul secara singkat pada layar kecil disana, Barulah Luhan melangkah memasuki studio foto. Sebuah ruangan sederhana yang menjadi tempat Luhan mencari setiap keping won untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Suasana studio cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Hari ini beberapa properti baru di datangkan dan Luhan bisa melihat beberapa orang asing mengangkat-angkat kardus di dalam sana.

Luhan memasuki ruangan lainnya, sebuah ruangan dengan tiga buah komputer, sofa, rak buku, dan tetek bengek lainnya yang sudah menjadi teman akrabnya sehari-hari. Di sinilah tempat dimana foto-foto yang ia ambil di olah dan di pilah, untuk mendapatkan foto terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Oh, Luhan tidak menempati ruangan itu sendirian. Ia bersama Kim Jongdae, Ia bertugas sebagai pencari model dan ia juga memiliki peran penting sebagai peningkat mood dalam tim mereka. Dan Zhang Yixing, seorang pekerja keras berkebangsaan China yang kerap membantu Luhan dalam urusan fotografi dan juga editor foto.

Selain Yixing dan Jongdae masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang kerap bekerja sama dengan Luhan setiap harinya. Si penata busana Byun Baekhyun, Penata pencahayaan Do Kyungsoo, dan juga si penata properti Kim Minseok. Baiklah, kalian akan bertemu dengan mereka semua nanti.

Yixing sedang sibuk dengan komputernya ketika Luhan melangkah memasuki ruangan. Pria berusia 23 Tahun itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Ia memang selalu seperti itu ketika sedang fokus pada pekerjaan, Jadi Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan dibuatnya.

Ketika Luhan membuka jaketnya dan meletakan tasnya di atas sofa, baru pada saat itulah Yixing menyadari keberadaan Luhan. "Oh, Luhan!" Sapanya dengan mata berbinar. "Kau sudah kembali dari New York?"

Luhan mendengus pelan, kemudian mengangkat bahunya santai, "Begitulah," katanya singkat, kemudian mengambil kameranya dari lemari dan membawanya ke meja di samping Yixing, "Kalau belum, mana mungkin aku ada disini?"

"Ahh, pasti menyenangkan jalan-jalan di luar negri. Oh, kau juga naik kapal pesiar, kan?"

Memang harus di akui, menginap dan menikmati fasilitas di salah satu kapal pesiar termewah di Dunia adalah salah satu pengalaman yang cukup menyenangkan. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya. Tapi kapal itu terlalu besar sampai aku rasanya harus menetap disana selama satu bulan untuk menghafal denah kapal tersebut." Jawab Luhan sambil sibuk membersihkan lensa kameranya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar ini, kau tau?" kata Yixing dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu Yixing kembali melanjutkan pekerjaaan di komputernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Jongdae? Belum datang?"

"Dia sudah datang tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, tumben. Tapi kemudian ia pergi lagi, Katanya menjemput model baru untuk pemotretan busana Musim gugur."

Alis Luhan terangkat, "Model baru?" Telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Ya, model baru." Yixing membenarkan. "Kau tidak tau kalau kontrak Nam Doojeon sudah habis?"

Luhan menggeleng polos.

"Aku baru saja memberitahumu." Sahut Yixing. "Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk bekerja sama dengan orang baru lagi."

 _'Menyebalkan.'_ Fikir Luhan.

Luhan membereskan kembali peralatan pembersih lensanya sebelum akhirnya kembali memasangkan lensa pada kameranya. Ia mengambil gambar Yixing secara sembarangan, untuk mengetes kameranya.

"Aish. Cobalah pada objek lain, kau menyebalkan." Omel Yixing ketika dirinya tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan kilatan _flash_ dari kamera milik Luhan.

"Maaf, maaf." gumam Luhan sambil terkekeh dan menghapus foto tersebut dari kameranya. "Aku keluar dulu." Pamitnya, sambil mengalungkan kameranya di leher dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Beberapa kardus sudah tersusun rapih di sudut ruangan ketika Luhan kembali ke studio foto. Di depan kardus-kardus itu terlihat Minseok yang sedang sibuk mendata barang-barang tersebut dengan sebuah iPad di tangannya.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang sedang sibuk tersebut, "Pagi yang sibuk, Minseok-ah?"

Yang di sebut namanya menoleh, Wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat Luhan. "Oh, Luhan! Kau sudah kembali?"

Nah, Luhan mulai bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama itu berkali-kali hari ini. "Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Tidak mau di tanya lebih lanjut lagi, Luhan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Semua properti ini, kita akan memakainya untuk pemotretan?"

Minseok mengangguk membenarkan, "Oh, iya. Properti lama banyak yang sudah jelek dan tidak layak pakai. Jadi aku meminta _Sajangnim_ untuk membeli beberapa properti baru," Lalu kemudian wajahnya berubah gusar, "Tapi aku tidak tau ia akan membeli sampai sebanyak ini. Aku bingung bagaimana harus mulai mendatanya."

Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk pundak rekannya itu, bermaksud memberi semangat, "Kau pasti bisa, kawan. Fighting!"

"Aish, kau ini memang paling pintar memberi semangat, eh? Aku yang bekerja keras tapi kau yang justru mendapat liburan ke New York."

"Yah, aku juga bekerja keras, kau tau?"

Minseok tertawa, "Bercanda." katanya singkat, lalu mendorong Luhan pelan untuk menjauh, "Sekarang aku harus bekerja, jadi jangan ganggu aku, mengerti?"

"Eish, kau ini benar-benar.." Luhan mencibir sambil perlahan meninggalkan Minseok.

Tidak jauh ia berjalan, tiba-tiba mata Luhan menangkap sesosok pria berperawakan mungil dengan rambut coklat dan dua gelas kopi di tangannya tersenyum ke arah Luhan dari kejauhan. Byun Baekhyun, tidak salah lagi. Pria itu berjalan dengan riang ke arah Luhan, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Luhaeeen!"

Nah, Lihat? Dari caranya menyapa orang saja sudah bisa di simpulkan bagaimana kepribadian orang yang satu ini, kan?

"Berapa kali aku harus memintamu untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, huh? Lagipula aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku hyung!" Hardik Luhan sembari meninju lengan Baekhyun pelan.

Sementara Baekhyun justru terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Yah. Itu kah yang mau kau katakan padaku setelah berhari-hari berpisah antar negara, huh? Kau meninggalkanku beberapa hari terakhir dan kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Yah. Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya pergi selama dua hari dan itu pada hari libur, kenapa kau melebih-lebihkan semuanya, huh?"

"Ah, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, kau tau?" Baekhyun membuat ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat dan berhasil membuat Luhan geleng-geleng kepala di buatnya. Tapi kemudian pria yang lebih mungil itu justru memberikan segelas kopi pada Luhan, "Walaupun kau tidak pernah membalas perasaan sayangku tapi aku akan selalu sayang padamu, Hyung."

Luhan tertawa pelan kemudian memukul bahu Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil kopi dari tangan pria mungil tersebut, "Terima kasih, aku tau kau menyayangiku." gurau Luhan, kemudian menyesap kopinya.

Baekhyun akhirnya terkekeh juga, lalu berkata, "Ah, Tadi aku bertemu dengan Jongdae dan dia bersama dengan model baru kita. Kau sudah dengar, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, Yixing memberitauku tadi. Jongdae sudah datang?"

"Ya, dia tadi di parkiran, Kurasa .. " Baekhyun memutar badannya ke belakang, dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk, "Tepat sekali. Itu dia."

Luhan mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Baekhyun dan ternyata benar saja. Kim Jongdae berjalan masuk dengan seorang pria jangkung yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya berjalan di sampingnya.

Nafas Luhan tercekat ketika melihat pria itu. Bukan, bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi karena .. Pria itu, adalah pria yang Luhan lihat di New York beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dia sangat tampan, kan?" Bisik Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip menatap pria tersebut. Tidak salah lagi. Luhan mengingat dengan jelas wajah itu.

Pria yang berlagak seperti detektif-atau pembunuh bayaran-dengan senjata tajam.

Bagaimana mungkin dia adalah seorang model?

"Woah, Luhan hyung, senang kau sudah kembali!" Sapa Jongdae langsung dengan senyum cerahnya. Sementara yang di sapa tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Hening.

Baik Jongdae, Baekhyun, maupun si model baru itu, ketiganya sama sama terdiam hening melihat Luhan yang menatap si model baru itu tanpa bernafas dan tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Yah, hyung." Baekhyun mencubit lengan Luhan sekali, dan sukses membuat pria itu akhirnya tersadar.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dan menarik nafas yang sedaritadi secara tidak sadar di tahannya. "A-apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" katanya dengan nada polos pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

 _"Mwoya."_ Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung, "Ada apa denganmu, hyung?"

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku kurang fokus."

Jongdae tertawa pelan, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya di depan pria jangkung yang tadi sukses membuat Luhan membeku selama beberapa detik. "Hyung, perkenalkan. Ini Oh Sehun. Dia adalah model baru untuk busana musim gugur kita kali ini."

Pria yang akhirnya Luhan ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum sopan, "Mohon kerjasamanya."

Sementara Baekhyun membalas sapaannya, Luhan justru kembali terpaku dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Oh Sehun.

Luhan yakin sekali ia tidak salah orang. Oh Sehun adalah orang yang ia lihat di New York waktu itu. Saat itu Luhan tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan jadi ia yakin dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Hanya saja, Oh Sehun yang hari ini berada di depannya sedikit berbeda. Tidak terlihat serius, tegang, dan menakutkan. Lebih terlihat ramah, sopan, dan ia bahkan mempunyai senyuman yang hangat.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun tapi kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku bertugas sebagai pengatur busana. Dan ini .. " Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum ramah pada Sehun, "Ini Luhan hyung, dia adalah fotografer yang akan memotretmu nanti." katanya, berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan hyungnya yang sedang entah kenapa itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum pada keduanya. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Nah, kalau gitu, Baekhyun-ah. Langsung saja antar Sehun ke ruang ganti, pemotretan di mulai satu jam lagi." kata Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah. Sehun, ikut aku."

"Ah, ya." Sehun membungkuk singkat pada Jongdae dan Luhan sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengekori Baekhyun.

Bahkan ketika Sehun pamit, Luhan tidak bergeming dan masih sibuk memperhatikan pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya Jongdae menghampirinya dan memukul kepalanya sekali, barulah Luhan kembali mendapatkan akalnya.

"Yah, kau ini kenapa? Aku tau dia tampan tapi apakah kau harus memperhatikan dia sampai seperti itu?"

Luhan meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Jongdae-ya. _Dimana kau menemukan orang seperti dia?"_

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya karena tiba-tiba Luhan berbicara dalam bahasa China. Ia memang bukan orang China, Tapi Jongdae adalah orang yang cerdas dan cukup menguasai berbagai bahasa asing.

Jongdae melirik Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara dengan Minseok dan Yixing, kemudian menjawab, _"Seseorang memperkenalkan dia padaku."_

 _"Seseorang?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Apa pedulimu? Memangnya itu penting?"_

 _"Tidak, maksudku, apa kau yakin dengan kualitasnya? Kau tidak bisa membawa siapa saja kesini dan menjadikannya model hanya karna ia tampan."_

 _"Yah. Ada apa denganmu hari ini, huh? Kau tau aku tidak pernah memilih orang yang salah. Apa kau meragukanku sekarang?"_

 _"Tidak, bukan begitu."_ Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Jongdae?

Jongdae menepuk pundak Luhan beberapa kali sambil berkata _, "Beritau aku jika ia melakukannya dengan buruk. Aku bertaruh apapun untukmu."_ katanya, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan Minseok dan Yixing.

 _Oh Sehun ... siapa kau sebenarnya?_

* * *

 ** _Cie kan post ff baru lagiiii. huhu hunhan lagi hunhan lagi. kangen hunhan banget jadi begini deh ;'( Gimana cerita kali ini? semoga pada suka yaaa. Jangan lupa fav, follow, sama review! Makasih banyaaakkkk 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Taking a stepback is a no no, Luhan!**_

* * *

 _ **Diamond Princess Cruise, New York.**_

 _ **01:13 AM (NYT)**_

Sehun lagi-lagi melirik ke arah seorang pria tua dengan setelan jas hitam mahal yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa wanita cantik di sisi lain ruangan. Bola mata milik Sehun yang gelap dan tajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu sambil sesekali menyesap sampanyenya.

"Ada pergerakan?"

Sebuah suara datar dari alat komunikasi jarak jauh yang Sehun kenakan di telinganya itu terdengar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari keramaian sebelum menjawab, "Belum. Apa kita tidak akan menangkapnya sekarang?"

 _"Tahan sebentar. Jangan gegabah."_

Sehun bergumam singkat tanda mengerti. Ia kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah keramaian dan lagi-lagi melirik ke arah pria tua yang menjadi targetnya.

Sebagai salah satu anggota dari lembaga perlindungan dan pemberantas kejahatan ternama di Amerika Serikat, Oh Sehun tentu saja tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Karena satu kesalahan saja bisa membawanya kepada jurang kehancuran karirnya. Lencana FBI yang selalu ia banggakan dan telah susah payah ia dapatkan itu, Sehun tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan itu semua.

Saat ini Sehun sedang dalam proses penangkapan seorang pria tua atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Ia sudah mengerjakan kasus ini selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Menyelidiki TKP, saksi, dan barang bukti, hingga akhirnya membawa dirinya kepada tersangka jelas bernama Jackson Hwang. Seorang pria tua berdarah dingin yang saat ini masih bisa tertawa dengan leluasa seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Orang-orang seperti ini lah yang selalu sukses membuat Sehun naik darah dan tidak tahan untuk menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala mereka.

 _"Target bergerak. Sehun, persiapkan dirimu."_ Komando dari alat komunikasi jarak jauh terdengar, membuyarkan fikiran Sehun.

"Roger that." Sahutnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke sisi kiri ruangan, mengikuti pergerakan targetnya yang kini sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya itu.

Sehun mengeluarkan _caliber '75_ nya dari dalam saku jasnya, lalu menyembunyikannya dengan badannya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang sekitar. Pintu di buka, Sehun melangkah keluar dari aula pesta lalu kini dirinya berjalan di sebuah lorong yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat untuk menekan alat komunikasinya, "Kemana perginya dia?"

 _"Di depan ada pertigaan, Belok kiri."_

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke berbagai arah, memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan tiba-tiba datang dan menembak kepalanya.

 _"Sehun, dia lari! Semua pintu sudah ditutup, bantuan sudah dalam perjalanan!"_

"Ah, shit." Runtuk Sehun sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari. Ia tidak ingin gagal dalam kasus ini. Tidak. Orang seperti Jackson Hwang harus di tangkap dan di hukum mati.

Sehun berbelok, dan disanalah akhirnya sosok Jackson Hwang terlihat. Pria tua itu berdiri di ujung lorong dengan sebuah pistol yang di arahkan ke depan. Siap menembak siapapun yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah pria tua itu lalu berteriak, "FBI, Jangan bergerak!" Hentaknya. "Turunkan senjatamu sekarang juga, Mr Jackson."

Alih-alih merasa terancam ataupun ketakutan, Pria tua itu justru malah tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Kau perlu lebih banyak latihan, anak muda." katanya, membuat Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal. "Jangan mencoba mendekat atau aku tembak keluar isi perutmu."

Sehun mendengus, "Kau di tahan atas pembunuhan Jessica Whitefield. Ditemukan kecocokan DNA dirimu dengan DNA yang ada di kotoran kuku tangan gadis itu. Sepertinya ia berusaha melawan saat kau menyerangnya, eh?" Jackson Hwang terdiam dengan wajah kesalnya, Sehun tidak tau apa yang pria itu sedang fikirkan tapi ia yakin pria itu pasti sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

"Berlari tidak akan ada gunanya. Sekarang turunkan senjatamu itu dan letakan tanganmu di atas kepala!" Perintah Sehun dengan nada meninggi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus berurusan dengan orang seperti ini.

Jackson Hwang terdiam beberapa saat, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam penuh benci sebelum akhirnya bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum angkuh.

 _Dor!_

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar. Asap halus mengebul dari pistol yang ada di tangan Jackson Hwang.

Sementara Sehun? Ia meringis pelan sambil mencengkram kuat bagian perut sebelah kanan dirinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran dari peluru milik pistol Jackson Hwang.

Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal, Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kaki pria tua tersebut dan melepaskan sebuah tembakan yang sukses membuat pria itu terjatuh. Tidak lama setelahnya, bantuan akhirnya datang. Tim kepolisian New York meringkus Jackson yang sudah tidak bisa berjalan akibat salah satu kakinya di tembak oleh Sehun tadi. Sementara Sehun sendiri menjatuhkan dirinya dengan berlutut di lantai, lalu memperhatikan bagian perutnya yang tadi tertembak.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan wajah kebarat-baratan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sehun yang sedang terduduk di lantai. "Yah, Sehun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada panik. Pria itu mencengkram bahu Sehun dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Ia adalah Yifan, Kakak laki-laki Sehun yang juga merupaan FBI seperti dirinya. Melihat sang adik tertembak seperti itu, tentu saja ia jadi kalang kabut sendiri.

Sehun mendongak menatap sang kakak, mendengus pelan, kemudian menepis kedua tangan di bahunya. "Jangan berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja." katanya santai. Ia kembali menunduk untuk melihat ke arah perutnya, sebelum akhirnya berdecak pelan dan membuka jas serta kemejanya. Disanalah akhirnya terlihat rompi anti peluru yang di kenakan Sehun. Peluru dari pistol Jackson Hwang tertahan disana. "Aish. Bajingan sialan." Runtuk Sehun kesal sambil mencabut peluru tersebut dari rompinya.

"Astaga. Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." Helaan nafas lega lolos dari bibir Yifan. Ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang adik bangun.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kembali ke kamar mereka sementara kepolisian New York mengurus sisanya. Bagi mereka, Jika penjahat sudah tertangkap, maka misi mereka sudah selesai.

"Setelah ini, apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengaitkan kembali kancing kemejanya.

"Ada sebuah misi besar yang harus kita selesaikan."

"Misi besar?"

Yifan bergumam membenarkan, tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membiarkan Sehun bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam hatinya sampai akhirnya keduanya sampai di kamar mereka.

"Misi besar macam apa?" tanya Sehun lagi, setelah keduanya sudah memasuki ruangan besar yang mereka berdua tempati.

"Misi besar yang membutuhkan penyamaran." Yifan berjalan santai menuju ke sofa lalu membanting dirinya disana sementara Sehun sedang sibuk membuka jasnya. "Kita akan keluar dari New York."

Sehun menoleh cepat. "Benarkah?" Ia meletakan Jasnya pada gantungan di sudut ruangan, lalu selanjutnya membuka kemeja hitamnya. "Lalu kita akan kemana? China? Jepang? Ah, kuharap negara Asia karna aku mulai bosan dengan Eropa dan Amerika."

Yifan terkekeh pelan, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "Lebih baik lagi." katanya.

Sehun menaikan alis tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan pulang ke Korea."

* * *

 _ **Photo Studio, Seoul.**_

 _ **01:02 pm (KST)**_

"Istirahat makan siang, Pemotretan dilanjutkan jam dua!" Teriak Jongdae, mengumumkan pada seluruh Staff dan Model.

Lampu sorot dimatikan, Sehun yang sedang berpose segera berhenti untuk ikut istirahat. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah sang fotografer—Luhan—yang di balas dengan senyuman kecil juga, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tidak ada seorangpun di dalam ruang ganti ketika Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sana. Hanya deretan baju-baju di gantungan dan meja rias yang berantakan menyapa dirinya. Sehun melepaskan mantel yang ia gunakan untuk pemotretan, lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos hitam polos lengan pendek. Sementara celana jeans warna hitam yang ia kenakan untuk pemotretan tetap ia kenakan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu, melihat keadaan studio dari balik pintu yang ia buka sedikit. Tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena beberapa staff sudah pergi keluar untuk mencari makan siang.

Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada sang fotografer yang menjadi targetnya. Ya, Luhan.

Yifan menugaskan Sehun untuk melakukan penyamaran sebagai model dan bekerja dengan Luhan karena ia memang berniat untuk mencari tau sesuatu dari Luhan. Sehun harus bisa mendekati Luhan dan mendapatkan informasi soal ayah Luhan yang sedang menjadi buronan FBI sekarang atas kasus pencucian uang dan pelelangan ilegal. Keberadaan Mr Xi-alias ayah dari Luhan-tidak di ketahui. Dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang terdeteksi, jadi Sehun harus bisa mendekatinya dan menarik informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari pria itu.

Awalnya Sehun mengira semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Tapi ternyata Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah di dekati. Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka tadi saja sudah cukup menyulitkan bagi Sehun. Ia sendiri sampai sekarang tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu tadi.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memonitor hasil jepretannya tadi bersama dengan Yixing. Bagaimana caranya mendekati pria yang satu itu? Sehun masih belum bisa menemukan cara yang tepat. Ah, menaklukan wanita lebih mudah rasanya.

"Luhan hyung! Aku dan Kyungsoo akan keluar membeli makan, kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di pintu keluar.

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih." jawabnya singkat, lalu akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlalu pergi.

Sehun menyaksikan kejadian itu, lalu sesuatu terlintas di fikirannya. Ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang ia letakan di atas meja lalu menekan beberapa angka disana.

"Permisi!"

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat seorang pengantar makanan membawa banyak plastik berjalan masuk.

"Apa ini? Seseorang memesan makanan?" tanya Luhan bingung pada si pengantar makanan.

"Ya." jawab pria berseragam itu sambil meletakan plastik-plastiknya di atas meja terdekat. "Pesanan makanan atas nama-"

"Oh Sehun. Itu aku." Kali ini Luhan terlonjak kaget dan otomatis mengambil satu langkah mundur sementara Sehun berjalan melewatinya menghampiri si pengantar makanan.

"Ah, ya, benar. Tuan Oh Sehun." Pemuda itu memberikan kertas yang berisi bon pembayaran dan selanjutnya Sehun memberikannya beberapa lembar uang kertas. Setelah selesai dengan proses pembayaran, Si pengantar makanan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera pamit pergi.

Luhan memperhatikan semuanya tanpa berkedip, ia hanya mematung di tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun berbalik, dan menatapnya tepat di mata. "Oh, Luhan hyung."

"E-eh," Luhan berusaha menarik dirinya kembali ke dalam kenyataan lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum kaku, "Ternyata kau yang memesan semua ini?" tanyanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terdengar biasa saja.

Sehun bergumam membenarkan. "Ya. Hitung-hitung salam perkenalan untuk semua staff disini." jawabnya santai.

"Woaah, apa ini?" Jongdae dan Yixing tiba-tiba datang dan langsung sibuk membuka plastik-plastik yang ada di meja. "Siapa yang memesan makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Yixing, lalu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Aku." jawab Sehun. "Anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan, hyung."

"Wah, kau benar-benar baik." Jongdae tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik dan membuat pengumuman dengan suara lantang, "Makan siang gratis di traktir Oh Sehun! Semuanya berkumpul dan ambil makanan kalian sebelum kehabisan!"

Mendengar teriakan Jongdae, tentu saja semua staff yang mendengar segera mendekati meja dan mulai sibuk mengambil makanan yang ada disana. Untunglah Sehun memesan cukup banyak sehingga semua staff kebagian makanan.

Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam dan tersenyum memperhatikan keributan itu. Memang benar, tidak ada orang yang akan menolak makanan gratis. Fikirnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mangkuk jajjangmyeon menghalangi pandangan Luhan. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "A-apa?" tanya Luhan tergagap sambil menatap Jajjangmyeon dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kau tidak mau makan? Kenapa hanya diam dan memperhatikan yang lain?" tanya Sehun.

"A-ah," Luhan mengambil satu langkah mundur, lalu tersenyum kaku, "Aku .. tidak lapar."

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ia meraih tangan kanan milik Luhan dan memaksanya untuk menggenggam mangkuk Jajjangmyeon yang tadi ia sodorkan di depan wajah Luhan. "Walaupun tidak lapar, kau harus tetap makan karena kau sedang bekerja."

Mata Luhan melebar, Ia menatap Jajjangmyeon di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Sehun, "K-kenapa?"

Kali ini Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?"

Sehun terdiam. Terpaku di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Nah, bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini?

"Aku .. " Jeda sebentar, "Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik, apa aku berlebihan?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku-"

"YAH APA-APAAN INI?!" Perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh suara keras milik Byun Baekhyun. Pria bertubuh mungil itu masuk dan dengan mata melebar ia menatap seluruh plastik yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Kalian mengadakan pesta tanpa aku?!"

"Yah. Jangan berlebihan, Baekhyun. Ini hanya traktiran kecil dari Oh Sehun." Jawab Jongdae sambil sibuk mengunyah ayam di mulutnya.

"Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun, "Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau mentraktir mereka semua ketika aku sedang keluar? aish."

Sehun tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Maaf hyung, maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang keluar. Lain kali akan kutraktir lagi, ya?"

"Ah.. aku benar benar kecewa." Baekhyun melanjutkan keluhannya yang selanjutnya di tanggapi dengan ejekan dari Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Luhan hyung," Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Y-ya?"

"Makan saja jajjangmyeonmu. Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu jadi walaupun kau tidak lapar setidaknya makanlah untuk sekedar menghargaiku. Oke?" Setelah berkata begitu, Sehun tersenyum singkat dan berbalik untuk bergabung mengobrol bersama Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

Sementara Luhan terdiam, menatap jajjangmyeon di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya. Di dalam sana hanya ada dirinya karena yang lain sedang makan di luar. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus masuk kesana.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, lagi-lagi menatap Jajjangmyeon yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka bungkusan plastik yang menutupi mangkuk tersebut, menmbuka sumpit yang tersedia, lalu mulai mengaduk mienya dan mengambil suapan pertama.

 _"Walaupun kau tidak lapar, setidaknya makanlah untuk sekedar menghargaiku."_

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan Sehun. Ia mendongak untuk melihat ke arah Sehun melalui kaca tembus pandang yang memisahkan ruang kerjanya dengan studio foto. Tanpa di duga, Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Kedua mata Luhan sontak membulat dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dengan menunduk dan memakan jajjangmyeonnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara Sehun tersenyum.

Ia terlalu tampan.

Dan Luhan membenci itu.

* * *

 _ **Yeongsan Apartment, Seoul.**_

 _ **04:21 pm (KST)**_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartmentnya. Suasana di dalam sana terasa sepi namun hangat. Mesin penghangat ruangan di nyalahkan tetapi Sehun tidak melihat keberadaan sang kakak disana.

Ah, siapa peduli.

Sehun terlalu lelah sekarang, jadi hal paling pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk yang terletak di ruang tengah apartmentnya. Ia tidak menyangka menjadi model ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Meskipun tentu saja tidak sesulit pekerjaannya sebagai FBI.

Tapi di bandingkan dengan sulitnya menyamar sebagai seorang model, masih tidak sebanding dengan sulitnya mendapatkan perhatian Xi Luhan. Sampai detik ini, Sehun masih tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan harus bersikap was-was dan gugup ketika berada di dekatnya. Pria itu bahkan selalu menjauh setiap kali Sehun berada di dekatnya. Sehun yakin sejauh ini ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Luhan curiga, tapi kenapa sikap pria itu begitu? Bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang rupanya." Suara Yifan terdengar, di ikuti sosok pria jangkung itu yang muncul dari arah kamarnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil di atas kepalanya. Baru selesai mandi, sepertinya.

Sehun menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Ya, baru saja sampai."

Yifan melangkah ke dapur, mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ dari dalam kulkas lalu duduk di sofa lainnya. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu, tuan model?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek sambil meletakan salah satu cola di atas meja.

Sehun menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk tegak dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah sang kakak, "Berhenti meledekku seperti itu." katanya tajam, lalu meraih cola di atas meja dan membukanya, "Melelahkan. Aku benci harus memakai _make up_ untuk pemotretan." Keluhnya sebelum menenggak cola miliknya. Ya, memang benar, salah satu hal yang paling Sehun benci dalam penyamarannya ini adalah dirinya harus di paksa mengenakan bedak dan sejenisnya untuk kepentingan pemotretan.

Yifan ingin tertawa mendengar keluhan adiknya, tapi demi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari tinjuan Oh Sehun, ia pun berusaha menahannya. "Kau harus bisa menahan itu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan." katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Oh, dan Luhan?"

Gerakan tangan Sehun yang sedang memainkan kaleng colanya terhenti ketika sang kakak menyebutkan nama itu. Ia melirik Yifan sekali, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Dia sulit."

"Sulit?" Yifan menaikan alisnya, "Oh, ayolah, Sehun. Kau selalu berhasil menaklukan siapapun."

"Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda," kata Sehun, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tegas, "Dia seperti mencurigaiku. Dia menjauh dariku dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak berada di dekatku."

Yifan menyesap colanya dengan tenang, menunggu sang adik melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Oh, dan dia bahkan mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongdae hyung dalam bahasa China. Mungkin sengaja karena ia mungkin mengira aku tidak akan mengerti." Ya, hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Luhan. Ketika pagi tadi ia mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Jongdae dalam bahasa China. Keduanya tidak mengetahui kalau Sehun juga memiliki keturunan China dan ia ahli dalam bahasa itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku lupa, dan tidak terlalu jelas juga mendengarnya karna saat itu jaraknya cukup jauh. Yang jelas dia seperti mencurigaiku dan menanyakan pada Jongdae hyung dimana dia menemukan orang sepertiku."

"Hmm." Yifan meletakan kaleng colanya, lalu mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya, memikirkan perkataan Sehun. "Kau yakin tidak pernah bertemu Luhan sebelumnya, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin, "Tentu saja."

"Jadi hari ini kau belum mendapatkan apapun darinya?"

Sehun kali ini menggeleng pelan, "Selain nomor ponselnya yang kudapat dari Jongdae hyung, kurasa tidak ada lagi."

Yifan menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kurasa kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi karena waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Ya, aku tau." Sehun kemudian balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri tidak menemukan informasi apa-apa?"

Yifan mengangkat bahu, "Aku menemukan alamat apartment Luhan. Dan dia bersih, sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan kriminal."

"Tidak bahkan surat tilang atau semacamnya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai surat izin mengemudi. Kurasa dia tidak berkendara dengan kendaraan pribadi."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Yifan mendekat ke arah sang adik, lalu meraih pundaknya dan berkata, " _Shixun_ , bertahanlah dengan lipstick dan blush-on itu selama beberapa minggu kedepan."

"AISH!" Tanpa basa-basi Sehun segera menendang hyungnya itu dan bangkit meninggalkan Yifan yang tertawa terguling-guling dengan hati dongkol.

* * *

 _ **Hakdong Apartment, Seoul.**_

 _ **7:15 pm (KST)**_

Luhan baru saja selesai dari mandi air hangat yang menyegarkan ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi singkat tanda pesan masuk. Kedua tungkainya di gerakan melangkah ke arah meja rias dimana ia meletakan benda kotak berwarna putih tersebut. Jemarinya segera menggeser layar ponselnya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk.

 _Kim Jongdae_

 _Pemotretan besok akan di lakukan di Seonyudo Park, jam 9 pagi. Persiapkan dirimu._

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengunci lauar ponselnya dan meletakan benda itu pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Luhan membanting bokongnya pada kasur empuknya lalu lagi-lagi menghela nafas pelan.

Sejak meninggalkan studio tadi, Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya selalu saja memikirkan sosok Oh Sehun. Pria yang ternyata usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya benar-benar sukses membuat fikiran Luhan jadi tidak menentu. Ada sesuatu dari diri Sehun yang Luhan sangat ingin ketahui, tapi ia sendiri tidak tau apa sesuatu itu.

Luhan sangaat yakin kalau orang yang ia lihat sewaktu di New York adalah Sehun. Itu pasti. Ia tidak mungkin salah soal yang satu itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sebelumnya berlagak seperti polisi dengan senjata api di tangannya tiba-tiba muncul sebagai seorang model? Oh Sehun pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aaargh. Menyebalkan." Runtuk Luhan kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya bahkan harus di pusingkan dengan masalah sepele seperti ini?

Dengan perasaan yang masih bercampur aduk, Luhan menyambar ponselnya dan menyalahkan benda itu dengan cepat. Layar ponselnya kembali menampilkan pesan singkat dari Jongdae yang bahkan belum sempat ia balas itu.

 _Pemotretan di luar studio, ya._ fikir Luhan setelah membaca kembali pesan tersebut.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu sesuatu terlintas di fikirannya dan membuat jemarinya tergerak untuk mengetik balasan untuk Jongdae.

 _'Semua staff sudah tau soal ini?'_

Tidak lama setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, sebuah balasan muncul.

 _'Tentu saja.'_

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya, namun perlahan ia menghentikan pergerakan jarinya dan membaca pesan yang masih belum selesai di ketik itu.

 _Haruskah?_ fikir Luhan ragu-ragu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengirimkan pesan yang sudah ia ketik itu atau tidak.

 _'Bagaimana dengan modelnya?' **sent.**  
_

Dan akhirnya pesan itu terkirim. Luhan melempar ponselnya ke bawah bantal dan terdiam sambil menatap ponselnya was-was. Oh, baiklah, kenapa sekarang ia bahkan bersikap seperti remaja wanita yang sedang mengirim pesan pada pria idamannya?

Sebuah balasan masuk. Luhan mengerjap sekejap sebelum akhirnya mengambil kembali ponselnya dengan ragu. Luhan tidak mengerti tapi kenapa tangannya bergetar saat membuka pesan tersebut?

 _'ASTAGA! Aku belum memberitahu Sehun!'_

"Ey. Anak ini benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Luhan pelan setelah membaca pesan dari Jongdae. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah nama disana dan membaca nama tersebut saja sudah sukses membuat jantung Luhan serasa mendapat tinjuan mendadak. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah balasan lainnya datang.

 _'Luhan hyung, bisa tolong telfon Sehun dan beri tahu dia? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Ini nomornya +62120494. Terima kasih!'_

"A-apa-" Luhan tercekat membaca pesan dari Jongdae, "YAH! Kim Jongdae kau- Aish anak ini benar-benar!"

Mati lah kau, Luhan. Mati lah kau.

Padahal ia hanya bertanya untuk memastikan, tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini sekarang? Tidak, tidak, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia terlalu gugup untuk bicara dengan Oh Sehun. Dan, oh, jangan tanyakan kenapa! Karena Luhan sendiri tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya sampai harus merasa seperti ini.

"Dari sekian banyak orang yang kau kenal, kenapa harus aku?!" Bentak Luhan dengan nada frustasi pada layarnya yang masih menunjukan pesan dari Jongdae.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Luhan terdiam sambil memandangi nomor ponsel Sehun yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Haruskah ia menelfon? Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah Luhan akan terdengar canggung? Bagaimana kalau Sehun menjawab dengan nada dingin?

"Arrgghhhh." Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Luhan mengerang kesal malam ini.

Setelah mengalami sebuah perang batin yang serius dengan dirinya sendiri, Luhan akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menelfon Oh Sehun.

Ponsel pintarnya ia letakan di samping telinga seiring dengan nada sambung yang mulai terdengar.

Nada pertama.

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan masih terdiam sambil menunggu dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Nada kedua.

Masih belum ada jawaban. Membuat Luhan berfikir haruskah ia matikan saja telfonnya?

Nada keti-

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_

 _Deg._

Sebuah serangan kecil lagi-lagi terjadi pada jantung Luhan yang malang. Mendengar suara Sehun benar-benar tidak membawa dampak yang baik bagi dirinya. Luhan berdehem singkat, Lalu dengan nada pelan ia menjawab, "Y-yeoboseyo, Sehun-ssi?"

 _"Oh, Luhan hyung?"_

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat ketika Sehun mengenali suaranya, "Ya, ini aku."

 _"Wah. Benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan."_ Luhan menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun, kemudian Sehun kembali bersuara, _"Ada apa menelfon?"_

"A-ah, Ini .. Jongdae- tadi dia menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu kalau besok pemotretan akan di lakukan _outdoor._ Maksudku, tidak di dalam studio."

 _"Oh. Jadi kemana aku harus datang besok?"_

"Seonyudo Park. Pemotretan akan dimulai jam sembilan jadi jangan sampai telat."

Sehun tertawa kecil di ujung sana, kemudian berkata, _"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu, hyung."_

Luhan mengangguk pelan, walaupun ia tau Sehun tidak mungkin bisa melihat. "Sama-sama. Kalau begitu .. sudah dulu-"

 _"Luhan hyung!"_

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar Sehun memotong perkataannya, "Y-ya?"

 _"Apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara sebentar?"_

"Eh?" Luhan sedikit kebingungan, tapi kemudian menjawab, "Ya, tentu."

 _"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."_

"Apa? Tanyakan saja."

 _"Apa ... kau .. takut padaku?"_

Luhan terdiam. Untuk selama beberapa detik ia merasa seperti semua yang ada di sekitarnya terhenti beberapa saat. Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Kenapa .. kau bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan balas bertanya, karena ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban lain yang lebih tepat.

 _"Kau selalu menghindar dariku. Itulah sebabnya aku jadi merasa seperti .. mungkin kau takut padaku? atau kau tidak menyukaiku?"_

"Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu." Jawab Luhan langsung, "Aku tidak membencimu dan aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu."

 _"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Aku .. " Jeda sebentar, kemudian, "Aku hanya kaku pada orang baru. Ya, itu saja."

Sehun terdengar menghela nafas di ujung sana. Entah menghela nafas dalam artian lega atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Tapi kemudian ia kembali bersuara, _"Kalau begitu lain kali kita harus makan siang bersama. Makan sendirian tidak enak, kan?"_

Mendengar kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan mengingat kejadian siang tadi ketika ia memakan jajjangmyeon pemberian Sehun sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Baiklah. Makan siang bersama."

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa kecil di ujung sana, _"Ya. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Sudah malam, kau harus istirahat, hyung."_

Luhan bergumam singkat, "Ya, kau juga. Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Sambungan telfon terputus begitu saja. Luhan menghela nafas lega karena dirinya ternyata melakukan lebih baik dari yang ia kira. Ponsel pintarnya di letakan kembali di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya sementara Luhan sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Kedua manik Luhan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak menutup. Sudut-sudut bibirnya entah kenapa secara otomatis terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Seolah-olah menggambarkan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

 _"Dan aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu."_

Luhan mengatakan itu dengan mulutnya sendiri, jadi ia harus yakin pada kata-katanya sendiri. Ya, ia tidak punya alasan untuk takut pada Sehun.

Dan menghindari Sehun, benar-benar bukanlah ide yang bagus.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ **Updated! Cyaa maaf ya kalo kurang puas sama updatenya. Tapi aku bakal mencoba buat keep fast update! yehet! Jangan lupa fav, follow, dan review! Thank youuuuu mwah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: How?**_

* * *

 _ **Seonyudo Park, 08.05 KST**_

"Pagi yang cerah, Kim Minseok." Sapa Luhan ketika dirinya memasuki salah satu tenda di area pemotretan. Tenda yang memang sengaja di sediakan sebagai tempat berkumpul para staff.

"Oh, Luhan." Minseok yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dengan kopi di tangannya membalas sapaan Luhan dengan senyuman. "Kau datang lebih cepat hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk singkat, lalu meletakan ransel dan mantelnya di atas meja. "Cuaca cerah, Lalu lintas lancar. Benar-benar hari yang baik." jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Moodnya entah kenapa sedang bagus hari ini dan hal itu membuat pria itu tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk tidak menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Kemudian muncul sosok Kim Jongdae, dengan dua gelas kopi di kedua tangannya, Ia tersenyum lebar memasuki tenda yang sunyi itu. "Pagi, semua!" sapanya.

Luhan segera menoleh, lalu balas tersenyum, "Pagi, Jongdae." sementara Minseok hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Luhan hyung, kopi?" katanya menawarkan, lalu di respon dengan anggukan tanda penerimaan dari sang lawan bicara. "Tentu. Terima kasih."

Setelah memberikan salah satu kopi di tangannya, Jongdae ikut bergabung untuk duduk dengan kedua rekan kerjanya. "Kalian sudah tau konsep hari ini?" tanyanya, memulai percakapan.

Yang merespon lebih dulu adalah Minseok, "Ya," Ia kemudian mengangkat sedikit selembar kertas di depannya. "Konsep natural, free, simple, tapi tetap memperlihatkan keindahan alam sekaligus figur sang model." katanya panjang lebar, membacakan apa yang ada di atas kertas di depannya.

Luhan mengambil alih kertas tersebut dari Minseok, "Kenapa aku tidak tau soal konsep ini?" tanyanya lalu memandang Jongdae dan Minseok bergantian.

"Benarkah?" Jongdae menaikan alisnya, "Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu. Maaf." katanya lalu diiringi cengiran lebar.

"Kalau gitu kau pelajari konsepnya sekarang." Sela Minseok sambil menunjuk kertas di tangan Luhan beberapa kali.

"Seharusnya aku mempelajarinya dari kemarin supaya aku bisa menentukan lensa apa yang tepat digunakan dan yang lainnya."

"Ah, kau berlebihan. Kau kan sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Jangan berlebihan, okay?" sahut Jongdae.

"Ya, ya, ya. Ini semua salahmu dan kau malah berkata begitu, huh?"

Jongdae hanya bisa meringis dengan sok polos dan menyeruput kopinya. Sementara Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan perseteruan kedua rekan kerjanya di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"Ooh, Aku sibuk menyiapkan busana dan kalian enak-enakan minum kopi disini, huh?" Suara khas milik Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi keheningan di antara tiga orang pria yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam tenda.

"Baekhyun, Kemarilah!" Ajak Luhan langsung, dan menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menurut, Ia menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di bangku yang di tunjukan untuknya. "Semua sudah siap tetapi model kita belum juga datang." gumam Baekhyun tepat setelah bokongnya mendarat pada tempat duduknya.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang juga duduk di dekatnya segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun belum datang?" Tanya Jongdae dengan nada tidak percaya.

" _Well,_ Apa kau sudah melihatnya daritadi?"

"Benar juga. Aku belum melihat batang hidung anak itu daritadi." kali ini Minseok buka suara.

Luhan yang sedaritadi terdiam, akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jongdae, "Kim Jong—"

"Aku tau." Potong Jongdae langsung. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi sang model.

Padahal Luhan baru saja ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau kali ini ia tidak akan menghindar dari sosok Oh Sehun. Tapi jika kejadian di pagi hari saja sudah membuatnya ragu seperti ini, bagaimana Luhan akan mampu untuk bersikap biasa saja terhadap Sehun nanti?

"Tidak ada jawaban." Gumam Jongdae sambil menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, kemudian kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"Aish, bagaimana ini? Seharusnya ia datang satu jam sebelum pemotret—tunggu." Keluhan Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sesuatu di kejauhan. "Hey, Bukankah itu Sehun?"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, tentu saja otomatis Minseok, Jongdae, dan juga Luhan, segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Sosok Oh Sehun terlihat keluar dari sebuah Mercedez-Benz hitam yang terlihat mewah. Dengan satu gerakan sederhana, Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menutup pintu mobilnya dan mengangkat tangannya sedikit untuk sekedar menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya. Bunyi 'bip' terdengar satu kali, lalu setelahnya Sehun memasukan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan berjalan mendekati area pemotretan. Entah apa konsep pakaian Sehun hari ini, tapi semua yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam. Mantel hitam dengan di padukan sweater abu-abu, celana jeans hitam, serta sepasang sepatu casual yang membuat dirinya terkesan berkelas. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Rolex miliknya yang selalu melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rambut pria itu di tata seadanya namun justru membuat penampilannya semakin menarik.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya dengan jari-jari ajaibku tapi dia sudah lebih tampan dari Robert Pattinson." Gumam Baekhyun dengan nada kagum yang jelas-jelas terdengar dari suaranya. Sementara kedua bola matanya masih tidak terlepas dari sosok Oh Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah tenda.

"Seharusnya aku mempekerjakan dia disini sejak dulu." sahut Jongdae yang juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pesona Oh Sehun.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa model setampan dia tidak pernah aku dengar namanya sebelumnya?" Tambah Minseok kali ini.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, Oh Sehun mempunyai pesonanya sendiri. Pesona yang tidak bisa di tolak oleh siapapun. Mengingat Jongdae dan Minseok adalah orang-orang dengan selera yang cukup tinggi, mereka tidak akan dengan mudah memuji seseorang seperti sekarang. Luhan sendiri setuju dengan perkataan teman-temannya, Ia mengakui bahwa sosok Oh Sehun adalah salah satu model terbaik yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya.

"Pagi, hyung." Sapa Sehun setelah dirinya memasuki tenda tempat Luhan dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya dan Ia bahkan membungkukan badannya sekali.

"Kau, seharusnya kau datang lebih awal dari ini, kau tau?" Sahut Jongdae langsung tanpa membalas sapaan Sehun.

Sehun terlihat merasa bersalah, ia tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Maaf, hyung. Ada beberapa urusan tadi jadi aku harus mengurusnya terlebih dahulu."

"Yah, Jongdae," Baekhyun ikut buka suara, "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, maklumi saja karna dia masih baru disini."

Jongdae menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan _"apa-apaan kau ini?"_ sementara Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Belum sempat Jongdae mengatakan sesuatu untuk menanggapi Baekhyun, pria yang lebih mungil itu lebih dulu berdiri dari tempatnya dan dengan sigap berkata, "Sehun-ssi, Sebaiknya kita bergegas merias dirimu. Pemotretan akan segera dimulai ya kan, Jongdae-ssi?" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Jongdae, Baekhyun segera menggaet Sehun dan menariknya ke tenda lain yang di khususkan sebagai tempat untuk merias sang model.

Kedua alis Jongdae bertautan, Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap Luhan dan Minseok, "Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terperangkap pesona si model baru itu." Katanya santai kemudian menyesap kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Baekhyun benar-benar perlu pertolongan." Gumam Jongdae lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam. "Yah, Luhan. Sehun sedang di rias, kenapa kau tidak segera bersiap-siap juga?"

Seolah tertarik kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dan menaikan alisnya bingung menatap Jongdae, "A-apa?" Tanyanya ragu, tapi kemudian beberapa detik kemudian otaknya baru berhasil mencerna perkataan Jongdae. "Oh, ya, ya. Aku akan segera menyiapkan kameranya."

Sekali lagi Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau tadi Baekhyun bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang menemui kakak kelas pujaannya, maka Luhan kini lebih terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah menonton video porno di keramaian. Kenapa pula pria itu harus bersikap kaku dan gugup seperti itu? Ada apa dengan teman-temannya hari ini?

Jongdae mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan kameranya. Gerakannya terkesan terburu-buru dan ia bahkan beberapa kali mengalami kesalahan seperti menjatuhkan pembersih lensa kameranya.

"Hey, Luhan."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari kameranya, "Ya?"

"Kau terlihat aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya, kenapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu?"

"Gugup?" _Apa sejelas itu?_ "Tidak. Kenapa aku harus gugup?"

Tentu saja Jongdae tau Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Luhan adalah pembohong yang buruk, jika ia merasakan sesuatu semuanya pasti akan terlihat jelas dari gerak tubuhnya. Ia bisa saja membahas lebih jauh tentang ini tapi berhubung pemotretan akan segera dimulai, Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lagi. "Cepatlah dan temui aku di luar, oke?"

Luhan memberikan anggukan sebagai respon, kemudian ia menghela nafas lega ketika Jongdae pergi meninggalkan tenda. Lensa kamera yang tadi sedang sibuk di bersihkan itu diletakannya di atas meja dengan lemas.

Baiklah, kenapa Luhan harus merasa seperti ini hanya karna hal kecil?

Kenapa dirinya harus bersikap gugup seperiti ini hanya karena sebuah senyuman kecil yang di lemparkan Oh Sehun padanya tadi?

Ya, mungkin yang lain tidak terlalu menyadarinya. Mungkin yang lain terlalu sibuk menanggapi sikap Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti wanita centil tadi. Mungkin yang lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun sehingga ketika hal itu terjadi mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari sebuah senyuman kecil yang Sehun lemparkan kepada Luhan tepat sebelum pria jangkung itu di tarik pergi oleh Baekhyun tadi.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Luhan sendiri. Karena memang tidak bisa di pungkiri, kalau Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkan pandangannya dari sosok Sehun.

* * *

Waktu dimulainya pemotretan di undur tiga puluh menit karena Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak sanggup jika harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Setelah mengalami perdebatan kecil dengan Jongdae, akhirnya pria itu menyetujui usul Baekhyun untuk mengundur waktu hingga tiga puluh menit.

"Baiklah, tiga puluh menit, tidak lebih." kata Jongdae tegas.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam tenda dan mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam perlengkapan tata rias yang ia butuhkan.

Sehun menyaksikan perdebatan itu dari tempatnya duduk, dan sebesit perasaan bersalah muncul dalam dirinya.

 _Well,_ Memang harus diakui kalau semua ini adalah dampak dari keterlambatan Sehun. Tetapi, Ia sendiri tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Sehun bangun lebih awal pagi ini, Ia dengan susah payah melawan magnet dari kasurnya yang biasanya selalu berhasil menahannya selama sepuluh sampai lima belas menit setelah ia bangun. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya sang kakak-Wu Yifan-mengajaknya untuk _'berdiskusi'_ mengenai kasus yang sedang mereka tangani sekarang. Berdiskusi, ya, awalnya Yifan memang hanya membicarakan soal kasus Mr Xi. Tapi lama kelamaan diskusi mereka berubah menjadi sebuah perdebatan kecil yang memakan separuh waktu berharga milik Oh Sehun.

"Kadang Jongdae bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan." gerutu Baekhyun yang kini memasangkan jepitan rambut pada poni Sehun.

"Kurasa dia menjadi seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan." jawab Sehun, sebelum menutup sepasang kelopak matanya ketika Baekhyun mulai memoles wajahnya dengan kapas yang sudah di berikan sebuah cairan yang terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mungkin sebuah pembersih wajah? Entahlah. Sehun benci make up dan tidak pernah mengerti soal benda-benda tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah krim dan mengaplikasikannya pada wajah Sehun sambil kembali mengatakan, "Ya, aku tau. Tapi kadang perubahannya sangat menyeramkan."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebuah helaan nafas di lepaskan Baekhyun, " Dia selalu menjadi penyemangat tim, tapi ketika dia sedang serius seperti tadi, ia akan berubah total. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana tegasnya dia tadi."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu berarti dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dan serius dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kau benar," Kali ini Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk sebuah spons pada wajah Sehun. "Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Karakternya sangat berbeda dengan Luhan hyung."

Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut soal Luhan, Sehun kembali teringat pada tujuan utamanya berada disini. Mungkin ia harus menanyakan beberapa hal pada teman-teman dekat Luhan, untuk sekedar mengetahui bagaimana sikap pria itu agar ia bisa lebih mudah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan dan menggali informasi tentang targetnya secara langsung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun, berusaha agar nadanya terdengar biasa saja dan tidak terkesan menginterogasi.

"Luhan hyung orang yang sangat serius tapi ia akan tetap tersenyum walaupun ia sudah sangat kesal ataupun lelah. Dia selalu membuatku terkesan." Sehun bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Sangat menyenangkan bekerja sama dengannya, aku yakin kau juga nanti akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Kau tau, hyung, Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan hyung menatapku dengan tatapan seperti sedang melihat hantu pada pertemuan pertama kami. Kau ingat, kan?"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah _brush_ dan kembali merias wajah Sehun sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin dia hanya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika melihat seseorang yang terlalu tampan sepertimu." Baekhyun tertawa singat, "Tapi entahlah, ia tidak pernah bercerita soal dirimu."

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau dekat dengannya?"

"Memang." Tangan lihai Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu berbentuk seperti _lipstick_ yang kemudian ia poleskan pada bibir Sehun, "Tapi Luhan bukan orang yang suka berbagi cerita pribadi, kurasa." Baekhyun memandang wajah Sehun lalu sebuah senyuman puas terbentuk dibibirnya, menandakan kalau ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya merias wajah Sehun.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun bingung, tapi tidak di tanggapi karena Baekhyun berjalan menjauh untuk entah mengambil apa. Kali ini ia tidak merasa Baekhyun melapis-lapis wajahnya dengan krim seperti kemarin, dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Apa mungkin karena Baekhyun terburu-buru?

Baekhyun kembali dengan sebuah _hair spray_ dan _hair dryer_. Ia menyemprotkan _hair spray_ ke arah rambut Sehun beberapa kali, membuat Sehun harus kembali memejamkan matanya. Setelahnya, kini giliran _hair dryer_ dan sebuah sisir di tangan Baekhyun yang bekerja menata rambut Sehun.

"Oh, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menata rambut Sehun.

"Luhan hyung yang tidak suka berbagi cerita pribadi." Sehun mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi aku banyak bercerita padanya dan dia selalu mendengarkan, bahkan memberi saran yang sangat berguna."

Sehun mengangguk perlahan. Jika Luhan tidak suka berbagi cerita pribadi, berarti ada kemungkinan Luhan melakukan itu untuk menutupi latar belakang keluarganya. Terutama sang ayah, tentu saja.

"Siapa orang yang paling dekat dengannya disini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Sehun melalui kaca di depannya, alisnya terangkat, dan sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. Ia berdehem sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku. Tapi sepertinya Luhan hyung cukup dekat dengan siapapun."

"Ya, aku bisa melihat itu." Sehun terdiam setelahnya, Tidak mau mengajukan pertanyaan lagi karena ia takut Baekhyun akan mencurigai dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup rapat mulutnya dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Tapi," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Baekhyun melalui kaca di depannya ketika penata rias itu bersuara. "Kau tau, Luhan hyung sangat aneh."

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Aneh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Ia dengan serius menatap ke arah rambut Sehun yang sedang sibuk di tata oleh jari-jarinya dan menjawab, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menginjakan kaki di apartment Luhan, karena ia selalu melarangnya."

"Bahkan kau?"

"Ya, aku pernah meninggalkan ponselku di tasnya dan ia justru menemuiku di lobby apartmentnya. Aku tidak masuk ke dalam apartmentnya."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, "Tentu saja. Aku saja penasaran kenapa ia seperti itu. Tapi itu tidak penting, bukan?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi kalimat terakhir Baekhyun karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu tenggelam dalam fikirannya. Ia jadi semakin mencurigai pria yang satu itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di dalam apartmentnya sampai ia harus melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Mungkin bagi Baekhyun ataupun teman-teman Luhan lainnya hal itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi untuk seorang _FBI agent_ seperti Sehun, tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun harus mulai memikirkan cara untuk memasuki apartment Luhan.

"Selesai!" tukas Baekhyun dengan semangat, dan berhasil membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin dan mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak melihat adanya perubahan dalam dirinya selain rambutnya yang terlihat lebih enak di pandang. Lalu apa gunanya semua make up yang sudah di aplikasikan ke wajahnya tadi?

Baekhyun mengambil satu set busana yang sudah ia siapkan dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "Cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini, kita harus cepat jika kau tidak ingin melihat Jongdae yang lebih menyebalkan."

Sehun menerima busana dari Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, hyung." jawabnya patuh, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah tirai untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

 _klik! klik!_

"Ke arah kiri sedikit, ya, bagus. Tahan sebentar." _Klik!_

"Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar." _Klik!_

"Ya, bagus. Pertahankan ekspresi itu." _Klik!_

Pose demi pose telah di lakukan Sehun, Ia mengikuti segala arahan dari Luhan dengan patuh sementara Luhan mengabadikan pose-pose tersebut dengan cekatan. Walaupun yang lain juga sibuk saat pemotretan berlangsung, tapi tentu saja sang model dan fotografer lah yang memainkan peran paling penting saat ini.

Pemotretan berlangsung selama kurang lebih setengah jam, sebelum akhirnya Jongdae mengumumkan waktu istirahat. Luhan segera membawa foto-foto tersebut ke Yixing dan memonitor hasil jepretannya. Bersama dengan Sehun yang ikut melihat hasil foto dirinya.

"Yang ini bagus, kurasa kita bisa menyimpannya." Gumam Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah foto Sehun yang sedang berpose dengan kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku sementara pemuda itu mendongak ke arah matahari dengan mata terpejam. Pencahayaan pada foto itu terlihat sangat sempurna dan cukup memuaskan Luhan.

"Baiklah." Yixing mulai memilah-milah hasil jepretan Luhan.

Sementara Sehun sendiri yang melihat foto-fotonya diam-diam berfikir, ternyata ia tidak terlalu buruk juga menjadi seorang model. Dengan hasil-hasil foto tersebut, sepertinya ia bisa mengatakan kalau dirinya cukup memiliki bakat alami dalam bidang ini. Atau mungkin Luhan yang memang ahli dalam mengambil foto, sehingga hasilnya jadi bagus seperti itu? Atau mungkin karena ' _jari-jari ajaib'_ milik Baekhyun yang berhasil mengubah dirinya jadi terlihat jauh lebih menarik dalam foto-foto tersebut? Ah, entahlah.

"Kurasa semua foto-foto itu bagus. Simpan saja semuanya, hyung." Kata Sehun pada Yixing dan Luhan.

Kedua pria yang tadinya sibuk memonitor foto-foto tersebut secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan alis terangkat. Keduanya kemudian saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya sebuah tawa lepas dari keduanya.

Sementara Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung dengan reaksi kedua orang tersebut. "Apa? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

"Yah, Oh Sehun," Yixing berusaha berbicara setelah tawanya mereda, "Aku tau kau tampan, tapi kau terdengar terlalu percaya diri barusan."

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya."

Kali ini Luhan menanggapi, "Ya tapi mana mungkin kita menyimpan semuanya dan mencetaknya di majalah? Biar bagaimanapun, hanya foto yang terbaik yang di pilih."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Ah.. begitu. Kalian hanya perlu menjelaskannya padaku, tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu." katanya, pura-pura tersinggung.

Yixing terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, maaf-maaf. Lebih baik kau pergi makan siang sana, tuan model."

"Ah, benar juga." Luhan melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu berkata, "Kudengar Jongdae hyung memesan ayam tadi, kau mau makan sekarang, hyung?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Ya, tentu." katanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yixing, "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, duluan saja." tolak Yixing sebelum kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Pandangan Luhan kembali mengarah pada Sehun, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajaknya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah tenda dengan disusul Sehun yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Sehun merasa cukup puas dengan perubahan sikap Luhan padanya hari ini. Sepertinya perkataannya semalam di telfon cukup berpengaruh. Hari ini Luhan tidak lagi menghindar darinya dan bersikap biasa saja ketika ia mencoba mendekatinya atau bahkan saat berbicara dengannya.

"Waah, traktiran Jongdae? Ini sangat jarang, sepertinya aku harus makan banyak." Luhan terlihat antusias dan segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu mengerubungi meja dan sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Hey, hey, apa maksudnya ini sangat jarang, huh? Kau lupa siapa yang selalu membelikan makanan untuk kalian semua?" sahut Jongdae dengan wajah tidak terima yang dibuat-buat.

Semua yang ada di tenda tertawa di sela-sela kesibukan mengunyah mereka, termasuk Kyungsoo sang penata cahaya yang kemudian memberikan sepotong ayam pada Jongdae, "Sepertinya lain kali kau harus melarang Luhan hyung untuk memakan traktiranmu."

Jongdae mengangguk semangat mendengar usul Kyungsoo, "Ide bagus!"

Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jongdae sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil satu box nasi dengan ayam di dalamnya untuk dirinya. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya, pria itu sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo ketika Luhan melihat ke arahnya. Pandangannya kembali di jatuhkan ke arah box lain di depannya. Haruskah ia membawakan satu untuk Sehun? Kedengaran tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Luhan akhirnya mengambil kotak nasi lainnya dan membawanya ke arah Sehun. "Ini," gumamnya sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada pria jangkung tersebut.

Atensi Sehun beralih ke arah kotak yang disodorkan Luhan padanya, kedua tangannya menerima kotak tersebut sebelum akhirnya menatap Luhan dan tersenyum sopan. "Terima kasih, hyung." katanya.

Luhan tersenyum singkat. Nah, ternyata berada di dekat Sehun tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, bergabung bersama yang lain. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka bersama-sama sambil saling bercanda dan tertawa. Jika di ingat-ingat, Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sehun tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Berkumpul dengan rekan kerjanya dan menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama-sama sambil bercengkrama antar satu sama lain. Hal-hal sederhana seperti ini yang justru mempererat tali persaudaraan di antara mereka.

Lima belas menit berlalu, beberapa staff sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kembali bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pemotretan. Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah menutup kotak makanannya tanpa menghabisakannya. Sehun memang bukan tipe orang dengan porsi makan yang banyak.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan yang juga ikut menutup kotak makannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

"Aku kenyang, kenapa? kau mau lebih?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Sayang saja jika kau tidak menghabiskannya. Kalau saja-" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya ketika sadar dirinya hampir saja menyebut sesuatu dari masa lalunya.

"Kalau saja apa?"

"Eh?" Luhan menunjukan sebuah cengiran canggung, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat menyanggah pertanyaan Sehun, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." katanya, "Kau mau kopi?"

Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menolak membahas perkataannya sebelumnya. Melihat pria itu sepertinya tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, Sehun pun mengikuti alur pembicaraannya. "Tentu."

Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi untuk mengambil kopi pada meja lainnya. Sementara Sehun terdiam di tempatnya, menunggu Luhan kembali. Otaknya kini kembali memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun pagi tadi, tentang bagaimana Luhan selalu menghindari seseorang untuk masuk ke apartmentnya. Sedaritadi sebenarnya Sehun sedang memikirkan cara mulus yang tidak mencurigakan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam apartment Luhan. Bagaimana caranya memasuki apartment Luhan dengan sang pemiliknya langsung yang membukakan pintu untuknya?

Pandangan Sehun menerawang ke sekitar, hingga akhirnya terpusat pada sebuah mantel putih yang ada di meja di depannya. Mantel itu di letakan di atas sebuah tas dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan _"Luhan"_ dalam tulisan China terkait disana. Oh, apa mantel itu berarti milik Luhan?

"Kopimu."

Sehun menoleh cepat ketika Luhan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi dengan asap yang masih mengebul. "Ah, terima kasih." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil kopi di tangan Luhan.

Tetapi secara tidak sengaja, gerakannya justru seolah menolak tangan Luhan dan menyebabkan isi dari gelas tersebut tumpah ke arah mantel putih di atas meja tersebut dan meninggalkan sebuah bercak kecoklatan yang sangat jelas.

Kedua mata Luhan melebar kaget, "Astaga!" Ia dengan cepat meletakan gelas kopi miliknya dan mengambil mantel miliknya yang baru saja menjadi korban dari keteledoran Sehun.

"H-hyung," Sehun memandang mantel Luhan dengan panik, "Maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" ujarnya sambil berusaha membersihkan noda pada mantel tersebut dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Sebuah ekspresi sedih jelas terlihat di wajah Luhan, ia juga terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja, itu adalah salah satu mantel favoritnya dan sekarang mungkin saja Luhan tidak akan bisa lagi memakainya karena noda coklat disana terlihat sangat jelas. Meskipun begitu, Luhan masih berusaha tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencucinya nanti."

"Tapi-"

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa." Sela Luhan langsung, masih dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Ia melipat mantelnya dengan lemas lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hyung." kata Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun lalu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan. Sepertinya kita lebih baik bersiap-siap lagi sebelum pemotretan di mulai." Ia menepuk pundak Sehun dua kali sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauh, lalu sebuah _smirk_ tersungging di bibirnya.

Sekarang, Sehun sudah menemukan cara untuk memasuki apartment Luhan.

Dan rencananya sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

* * *

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi." gumam Jongdae ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan pemotretan dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan lokasi.

Waktu menunjukan hampir jam tiga sore ketika Sehun memasuki tenda para staff. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan wajahnya dari lapisan bedak dan juga mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Luhan terlihat membereskan barang-barangnya di salah satu sudut, Ia memisahkan dirinya sendiri sementara yang lain berkumpul di tengah untuk bercakap-cakap.

Merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan, dengan mantel coklat miliknya di tangan. Jari telunjuknya mencolek bahu Luhan dan membuat pria yang lebih tua itu berbalik. Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat Sehun, "Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Soal mantelmu, Aku-"

"Astaga, kau masih saja-"

"Tidak, tunggu, jangan potong aku," Sehun berdehem, "Aku masih merasa tidak enak soal mantelmu, apalagi udara sedang cukup dingin sekarang. Aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau tiba-tiba membeku di jalan."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi," Sehun menyodorkan mantel coklatnya, "Kau bisa pakai milikku dulu."

Luhan menatap mantel Sehun dan pria jangkung itu bergantian, kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Kau tidak perlu seperti ini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, tidak." Sehun bersikeras, "Tolong terima saja, ya? Biar bagaimanapun aku masih merasa bersalah soal mantel itu."

Sebenarnya, Luhan bahkan sudah hampir lupa soal mantelnya yang ternodai karna Sehun tadi. Tetapi sepertinya si ' _pelaku'_ benar-benar merasa bersalah sampai harus melakukan hal seperti ini segala. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima mantel dari Sehun, karna jika ia menolak pun, Luhan yakin pemuda itu pasti akan bersikeras memaksa, kan?

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Luhan menerima mantel tersebut dan memakainya, "Aku akan mengembalikan ini padamu secepatnya."

"Kau boleh menyimpannya kalau kau mau." Sehun tersenyum hangat dan entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat pipi Luhan terasa panas.

Oh, tidak. Ini tidak baik. Sepertinya Luhan harus cepat-cepat pergi menjauh dari Sehun.

"A-ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya?" Dengan terburu-buru, Luhan membawa tasnya lalu membungkuk singkat pada Sehun, "Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sehun bahkan tidak sempat membalas salam pria itu karna sosoknya sudah terlebih dahulu pergi keluar dari tenda dan menjauh. Ia hanya mendengus, lalu kembali bergabung bersama dengan staff lainnya.

"Kau belum mau pulang, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae, ketika Sehun duduk bergabung.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi. Lagipula aku bosan di apartment."

Dan dengan begitu, dirinya lanjut berbincang-bincang dengan Jongdae dan yang lainnya. Ia bersyukur karena mereka tidak membicarakan soal fashion ataupun sesuatu tentang dunia permodelan yang Sehun tidak mengerti. Kebanyakan mereka hanya bercerita soal satu topik yang membawa mereka untuk menceritakan pengalaman menarik masing-masing. Sehun ikut larut dalam obrolan hingga ponselnya berbunyi, memunculkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Wu Yifan.

Setelah membaca pesan dari sang kakak, Sehun diam-diam memisahkan diri dan pergi dari tenda tersebut. Langit kota sudah cukup gelap ketika Sehun menyebrangi jalanan, Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ferrari merah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Tanpa permisi, ia segera memasuki mobil yang di dalamnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang kakak yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Sehun ketika sang adik duduk di sebelahnya, "Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku menjemputmu kesini? Ku kira kau bawa mobil sendiri tadi."

"Aku memang membawanya."

"Lalu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sangat."

"Beritau aku."

"Rekan kerja Luhan bilang tidak seorang pun pernah menginjakan kaki mereka ke dalam apartment Luhan."

"Benarkah?" Yifan mendengus, "Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan."

"Ya, aku juga berfikir seperti itu."

"Jadi kau sedang berusaha memasuki apartment Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Dan-" Ia baru saja hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun dan menerpa atap mobil Yifan dengan deras. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Sehun.

"Nah, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau tau kau terlihat menakutkan saat tersenyum."

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Yifan, Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Luhan meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan, Jika perhitungan Sehun tepat maka seharusnya Luhan sudah sampai di apartmentnya sekarang.

"Jadi, apa kau akan terus diam saja dan tidak akan memberitahuku apa rencanamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak, Sehun justru mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka _dial pad_ pada ponselnya lalu segera menelfon nomor Luhan. Perlahan Sehun menurunkan jendela mobil, membuat suara berisik dari deraian hujan di luar sana terdengar.

Yifan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan. Jika memang ia hendak menelfon seseorang, kenapa malah membuka jendela dan membuat suasana menjadi bising?

"Halo? Luhan hyung?"

Kening Yifan berkerut ketika Sehun menyebut-nyebut nama tersebut.

"Ya, ini aku Sehun. Um.. Hyung, Apa kau sudah sampai di apartmentmu?"

Hening sejenak.

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bisa tolong cek saku mantel yang tadi ku berikan padamu?" Sehun melirik ke arah Yifan lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan kunci mobilku disana."

Dan akhirnya kini Yifan bisa mengerti rencana Sehun tanpa harus di beritau.

Yifan mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus, setengah tertawa. Dan dalam hati, ia memang harus mengakui bahwa kadang Sehun bisa menjadi sangat cerdas.

* * *

 _To be continue_

* * *

 ** _Maaf banget buat late updatenya :(_**

 ** _Semoga suka sama updatenya ya :(_**

 ** _Maaf kalo banyak typo ato gaje karna udah ga sempet edit :(_**

 ** _Miane miane hajimaaa_**

 ** _Btw_**

 ** _SELAMAT BULAN APRIL!_**

 ** _SELAMAT BULANNYA HUNHAN!_**

 ** _AAAAAAAAA_**

 ** _HUNHAN SHIPPER MAKE SOME NOISEEEE_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Unpleasant past**_

 _'Jangan pernah membawa siapapun ke dalam apartmentmu. Bahkan temanmu, atau siapapun. Karena kau tidak akan pernah tau siapa mereka sebenarnya.'_

Pesan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di otak Luhan, sejak sang ayah mengatakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Luhan memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal sendiri di Korea saat dirinya memasuki usia lima belas tahun, saat dirinya menginjak jenjang kelas satu SMA lebih tepatnya. Sejak kepergian ibunya, Luhan selalu merasa seolah-olah dirinya tidak lagi memiliki keluarga. Ayahnya setiap hari hanya di sibukan dengan pekerjaannya yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak pernah tau apa. Di rumah besarnya di Beijing, Luhan menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan pelayan dan penjaga. Kejenuhannya membuat dirinya bertekad untuk tinggal sendiri, karena ia berfikir mungkin hal itu akan lebih baik. Korea di pilihnya karena sang Ibu yang merupakan seorang wanita berkebangsaan negeri gingseng tersebut, dan sejak kecil Luhan sudah di ajarkan sedikit demi sedikit bahasa Korea sehingga ia berfikir ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesulitan.

Ketika mendengar permintaan sang anak untuk pindah dan tinggal sendiri di negeri yang jauh darinya, Mr Xi tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah. Ia bahkan mengurung Luhan di dalam rumah saat itu. Tapi karena tekad Luhan sudah bulat, Ia mencuri uang dari brangkas sang ayah dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi terbang ke Korea dengan berbekal beberapa uang dan baju di dalam tasnya.

Mendengar kabar Luhan sampai di Korea, Mr Xi segera ikut menyusul dengan pesawat pribadinya. Karena ia merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi melarang sang anak, Akhirnya ia membiarkan Luhan untuk tinggal sendiri di Korea. Apartement, Sekolah, dan semua kebutuhan hidup Luhan di Korea bisa dengan mudah di atur oleh sang ayah dalam hitungan menit.

Dan satu pesan sang Ayah yang selalu Luhan ingat adalah, untuk tidak pernah mengundang siapapun ke apartementnya. Luhan tidak pernah menanyakan dengan pasti alasan sang Ayah mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Yang jelas, Luhan dengan patuh menaati perkataannya. Walaupun sang Ayah terkesan tidak peduli, Tapi Luhan selalu menghormatinya, karena bagaimanapun, hanya Ayahnya lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini. Yah—Meskipun sosoknya jarang sekali menampakan diri.

Luhan memandang sebuah kunci mobil di tangannya dengan lemas. Setelah mendapat telfon dari Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu, Dirinya langsung mendadak lemas karena kini ia harus lagi-lagi dengan secara tidak sopan menemui temannya di lobby untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal padanya.

Ya, Di satu sisi Luhan memang mematuhi perkataan sang Ayah untuk tidak membawa siapapun ke dalam apartmentnya. Tapi di sisi lain, Luhan juga merasa tidak enak jika seseorang datang secara tiba-tiba untuk sebuah urusan dengan dirinya dan Luhan justru menemui mereka di lobby bukannya membawa masuk ke dalam apartmentnya.

Seperti yang terjadi saat Baekhyun datang untuk mengambil ponselnya, Dan Jongdae yang datang untuk mengambil dokumen penting beberapa waktu lalu. Kali ini, Hal ini terjadi pada Sehun yang akan datang untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Ah, ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

 _Tring._

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi singkat, dan layarnya menyalah untuk menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat.

 _From: Sehun._

 _Hyung, Aku sudah sampai._

Dan Luhan segera menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari sofa empuknya.

* * *

"Turunkan aku di halte bus di depan sana." Pinta Sehun pada sang kakak yang mengemudi di sebelahnya.

"Wah, apa aku ini supirmu sekarang, huh?" sahut Yifan dengan nada pura-pura tersinggung.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menyiapkan dirinya sendiri yang sebentar lagi harus berlari keluar dan menghadapi derasnya air hujan di luar sana.

Ya, Ini lah rencananya. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Luhan membukakan pintu apartmentnya adalah membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dengan kata lain, menyudutkan Luhan. Sehun sudah tau pasti sifat Luhan yang lembut dan tidak tegaan, itu berarti, ketika dia melihat Sehun datang padanya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, maka mustahil Luhan akan menyuruh Sehun pulang tanpa paling tidak menawarkannya untuk berganti pakaian, ya kan?

Mobil mewah milik Yifan berhenti di depan halte bus yang tadi di sebutkan Sehun.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku—"

"Tunggu." Yifan menahan Sehun yang hendak keluar begitu saja, kemudian memberikan sebuah alat kecil pada sang adik. Sebuah penyadap suara. "Pakai ini, aku ingin langsung tau informasi apa saja yang kau dapat dari anak itu."

Sehun memandang alat di tangan Yifan. Dan entah kenapa otaknya menginstruksikan dirinya untuk menolak perintah sang kakak. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

Alis Yifan bertautan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi mata dan telinga bagi FBI, kau tidak lagi membutuhkan hal semacam ini karena aku akan dengan pasti memberitau semua informasi darinya padamu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Yifan, Sehun lebih dulu pamit dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa pelindung apapun, Sehun berlari menuju ke sebuah gedung bertingkat lima yang merupakan tempat dimana Luhan tinggal. Angin dingin seolah menusuk tulang rusuk Sehun seiring dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Baju yang ia kenakan sudah separuh basah dan rambutnya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk karena deraian air.

Kurang dari lima menit, Sehun akhirnya sampai di depan gedung yang ia tuju. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena dingin, tapi ia berusaha bertahan dan hanya mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kedua tungkai jenjang milik Sehun melangkah memasuki lounge besar gedung tersebut, dan penghangat ruangan menyapa dirinya, menghilangkan perasaan mengigil yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu bangku disana dan mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan untuk memberitau kalau dirinya sudah tiba.

Selesai, Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu Luhan muncul. Sembari menunggu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu ramai. Jika di lihat dari luar, apartmentnya kelihatan tidak mencolok. Hanya sebuah bangunan biasa saja. Tapi ternyata tampak dalamnya jauh lebih baik dari yang Sehun kira.

Seorang pemuda mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah Sehun, membuat dirinya menoleh sejenak. Pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman singkat dan Sehun memutuskan untuk membalasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melempar pandangan ke arah lain.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba, memaksa Sehun untuk kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, iya." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Temanmu?"

"Ya, Rekan kerja."

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kali ini Sehun menaikan alisnya. _Ada apa dengan pria ini sebenarnya?_ batin Sehun. Pertanyaannya terlalu mencurigakan untuk di bilang sebagai basa-basi.

"Luhan."

"Oh, Luhan hyung?"

'Luhan hyung?'

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Dia—"

"Sehun-ah!" Yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba saja muncul. Luhan—yang masih mengenakan baju kerjanya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." katanya, lalu matanya beralih ke arah pemuda di sebelah Sehun. "Oh, Chanyeol-ah. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sehun, dan pemuda yang disebut-sebut bernama Chanyeol itu berdiri dari tempat keduanya duduk. Dan Chanyeol lah yang terlebih dahlu mengeluarkan suara, "Aku sedang menunggu teman disini, sama seperti temanmu ini yang sedang menunggumu disini tadi."

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas, Lalu terkekeh kecil, "Ah, Ini Sehun, Salah satu model yang sedang bekerja sama denganku," katanya, "Dan Sehun, Ini Chanyeol, Dia tetangga yang tinggal satu lantai denganku."

Sehun menoleh ke arah pria yang tingginya sedikit melebihi dirinya itu dan menjabat tangannya sekali sambil tersenyum sopan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sementara Chanyeol membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih, "Aku juga." balasnya. Setelah jabatan tangan keduanya terlepas, Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Ah, Sepertinya temanku sudah sampai di depan gedung, Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, hyung, Sehun." Ia pun pamit dan berlalu.

Kedua manik Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol hingga punggung pria itu menghilang di tengah keramaian. Kemudian atensinya beralih pada pria jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tentu saja, Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah,"

Yang di panggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kunci mobil—tunggu, Astaga—" Luhan—yang sepertinya baru menyadari keadaan Sehun yang basah kuyup kali ini membulatkan matanya lebar. Telat, memang. Padahal pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi ia baru menyadari hal itu beberapa detik lalu. "Kau—kenapa basah kuyup begini?"

Sementara Sehun berusaha kuat untuk menahan sebuah gelak tawa akibat reaksi yang Luhan berikan. "Ah, ini?" Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum menenangkan, "Tadi aku kesini naik bus, dan menunggu sebentar di halte. Tapi hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke sini."

"Kau seharusnya menelfonku agar kubawakan payung!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Itu.. tidak terfikirkan olehku." katanya, Lalu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, "Kunci mobilku?"

Luhan memandang telapak tangan Sehun yang terulur dan terbuka, meminta kunci mobilnya di kembalikan. Tapi entah kenapa otak Luhan menolak untuk memberikan kunci itu kembali. Karena jika ia membiarkan Sehun mendapatkan kuncinya kembali, itu berarti pria itu akan langsung pulang begitu saja, bukan? Tidak mungkin membiarkannya kembali keluar sana sementara hujan deras masih tidak kunjung berhenti.

"K-kunci mobilmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku datang kesini untuk itu, bukan?" Sehun memandang Luhan yang terdiam dengan alis terangkat. Ia bisa menebak dengan jelas kalau saat ini Luhan pasti sedang memikirkan dirinya.

Oh, ayolah, Luhan. Kau terlalu mudah di tebak.

Tangan kanan Luhan tergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobil milik Sehun dari sana. Dengan gerakam ragu, Ia memberikan kunci itu pada sang empunya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ... " Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, berfikir lagi apakah ia harus melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak. Jika di lanjutkan, Maka ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya Luhan melanggar amanat sang ayah. Tapi jika tidak, perasaan bersalah karena sudah membiarkan Sehun pergi dengan basah kuyup akan terus menghantui dirinya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi ... " Luhan menarik nafas, berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Baiklah, Ini akan jadi keputusan yang sangat sulit.

"Tapi setidaknya mampirlah ke apartmentku dan ganti bajumu."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Dan dalam hati ia bersorak kecil, merayakan keberhasilan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _'Klik'_

Pintu apartment Luhan terbuka secara otomatis ketika sang pemilik kamar membuka kode pintu tersebut. Mengesankan. Sehun tidak tau kalau ternyata apartement ini lebih modern dari yang ia kira.

Luhan melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam, dan Sehun membuntutinya di belakang. Penghangat ruangan masih dalam posisi menyalah sehingga suhu di ruangan tersebut benar-benar nyaman. Ruang tengah yang menyapa pandangan Sehun juga enak di pandang karena keadaannya yang bersih dan rapih.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." kata Luhan, dan Sehun menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

Sementara sosok Luhan menghilang di balik salah satu pintu, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak banyak barang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut. Hanya beberapa sofa dan meja, lalu televisi, radio, dan meja dengan beberapa foto di atasnya. Kedua tungkai Sehun melangkah ke arah susunan foto tersebut, memperhatikan setiap deretan foto disana. Beberapa foto menampilkan figur sesosok anak kecil berusia sekitar—entahlah, lima atau enam tahun? Yang bisa di pastikan adalah Luhan karena wajahnya tidak terlalu berbeda dari wajah Luhan saat ini.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika dirinya memperhatikan setiap foto yang ada disana. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tersenyum, tapi foto-foto masa kecil Luhan benar-benar menarik perhatiannya hingga rasanya ia ingin mengambil satu saja dan membawanya pulang.

 _Oh, tunggu sebentar._ Itu terdengar gila.

"Oh, Astaga." Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dan segera berdiri di hadapan Sehun, menutupi semua foto-foto yang terpajang di atas meja. "Kenapa kau melihat foto foto ini?!" tanyanya dengan nada frustasi dan wajahnya memerah.

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa kau memajangnya kalau tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya?"

Luhan terdiam, kedua alisnya bertautan sebal. "Aish. Sudahlah, lupakan." Ia kemudian menyodorkan satu setel kaos dan celana panjang pada Sehun. "Ini, ganti bajumu dengan ini. Aku tidak yakin soal celananya, mungkin sedikit mengatung. Tapi kausnya mudah mudahan saja muat."

Sehun menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah." katanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sekitar, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Disana." tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah pintu berwarna biru.

"Ah, okay." Sehun tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu yang tadi di tunjuk. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Ia terhenti dan berbalik. "Oh, Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Waktu kau kecil, apa cita-citamu menjadi seorang rapper?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Foto masa kecilmu. Kau mengenakan kacamata hitam dan snapback disana. Persis seperti eminem."

"YAH! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

Sementara kedua pipi Luhan memanas dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Astaga anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan." gerutu Luhan. Ia berbalik, menatap foto dirinya yang tadi di bicarakan Sehun. "Ah, kenapa pula aku memajang semua ini." keluhnya, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan bingkai itu kebawah, menutup foto dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke dapur.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore, dan Luhan bisa menyebut waktu ini sebagai jam makan malam. Hujan di luar sana masih cukup deras, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah hujan itu akan berhenti atau tidak. Tidak mungkin pergi keluar untuk makan malam dalam keadaan seperti ini. Memesan makanan mungkin bisa jadi pilihan yang cukup baik, tapi sayangnya isi dompet Luhan sedang kurang mendukung. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memasak makan malamnya sendiri.

Kulkas dua pintu miliknya di buka, lalu kedua bola matanya menelusuri isi lemari dingin itu dengan cekatan. Bahan makanan masih cukup banyak, sepertinya cukup untuk membuat dua porsi makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sehun.

Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas, Ia mulai mencuci beberapa bahan dan memotong-motong bahan tersebut. Menu andalannya adalah nasi goreng kimchi. Terdengar tidak spesial, tapi Luhan selalu menjadikan menu tersebut sebagai andalannya.

"Kau tidak punya celana yang lebih panjang?" Suara berat Sehun datang menginterupsi ketika Luhan sedang menumis bahan-bahan.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala lalu tertawa. "Celana itu bahkan sudah sangat besar untukku. Tapi ternyata masih menggantung padamu?"

Sehun memandang celana yang ia kenakan dengan wajah setengah kecewa. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau mengenakan celana yang menggantung hingga sebetis?

"Tapi celana mengatung sedang trend saat ini jadi berbanggalah." lanjut Luhan, berusaha menghibur walaupun jelas-jelas malah terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Ey. Kau ini." Cibir Sehun. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan soal celananya, Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi."

"Bukan pasta?"

"Kau suka pasta?"

"Ya." Sehun mengambil sebuah mentimun yang ada di samping Luhan dan memakannya, "Bukan hanya itu, aku juga ahli memasaknya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap Sehun lurus-lurus lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu lain kali kau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, pergilah cari kesibukan lain dan berhenti mengganggu masakanku." Setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis yang di buat-buat, Luhan segera mendorong Sehun pelan untuk menjauh.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan sementara membiarkan dirinya di usir dari dapur. "Baiklah, jadi sekarang aku boleh melihat foto-fotomu lagi?" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah.

"Yah!" Luhan berteriak dari dapur dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Kedua kaki jenjang Sehun kali ini membawanya ke sebuah radio model tua yang terpajang di salah satu rak di dekat tv. Benda yang cukup menarik, karena di antara semua barang mewah dan modern di sekitarnya, hanya radio itulah yang mencolok.

"Kau suka mendengarkan radio?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit kencang—agar terdengar dengan Luhan yang ada di dapur—sementara jari-jarinya menelusuri benda tua tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku menyimpannya karena itu peninggalan Ibuku." sahut Luhan. "Lagipula radio itu sudah rusak."

Rusak? Benarkah?

Sehun memperhatikan benda itu lebih teliti lagi. Modelnya memang terlihat tua, tapi masih terlihat cukup sehat untuk di katakan rusak.

Penasaran, pria bertubuh jangkung itu mencolokan kabel radio tersebut dan menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan benda tersebut.

Dan dugaannya benar. Radio itu masih berfungsi dan mengeluarkan suara dengan jelas.

"Sehun-ah? Suara apa itu?"

"Radiomu. Benda ini masih berfungsi dengan baik."

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah bunyi lainnya terdengar. Sebuah nada dering dari ponsel milik Luhan yang di letakan di samping televisi.

"Sehun-ah, bisa tolong bawakan ponselku?"

Sehun menurut, ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan berjalan untuk membawanya ke Luhan.

 _'Ngiiiiiing''_

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika dirinya melewati radio yang menyalah. Ia menatap radio tersebut dan ponsel Luhan di tangannya bergantian. Bunyi yang ia dengar itu ... berasal dari mana?

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak untuk mendekatkan ponsel milik Luhan ke arah radio, dan bunyi datar yang memekakan telinga itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?" Sosok Luhan tiba-tiba muncul. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya nada dering di ponsel Luhan yang membuat nada datar tersebut juga hilang.

Sehun terdiam. Menatap ponsel Luhan di tangannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Kejadian seperti ini pernah ia lalui sebelumnya, dan ia tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika sesuatu semacam ini terjadi.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun berdiri terdiam seperti itu.

"Ponselmu." Gumam Sehun singkat sambil memberikan ponsel Luhan pada sang empunya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah radio dan mematikan benda tersebut. "Kurasa kau benar, radio ini memang rusak."

Luhan masih memandang Sehun tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pemuda itu?

Kemudian Sehun berbalik, dan kali ini sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya, "Apa makan malam sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan nada semangat.

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti perubahan sikap Sehun yang sangat mengerikan itu.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di apartmentnya hingga selarut ini?" Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali di luncurkan Yifan ketika Sehun memasuki apartmentnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali adikku' atau semacamnya?" sahut Sehun sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat untuk tinggal begitu lama di apartment Luhan, tapi tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu tiga jam hanya untuk mengobrol sambil menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Dan sisa waktunya mereka habiskan dengan mencuci piring dan lagi-lagi, bercengkrama tanpa tau batasan waktu.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya berubah menjadi banyak bicara ketika berada di dekat Luhan, Tapi pria itu seolah memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat Sehun merasa nyaman untuk berbagi cerita tentang dirinya.

"Ada beberapa informasi baru dari Tao, dan kau perlu mengetahuinya." kata Yifan sambil melemparkan setumpuk kertas ke atas meja.

Sehun mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya satu per satu. Sementara Yifan berdehem dan menjelaskan, "Ternyata Mr Xi jauh lebih brengsek dari yang aku kira."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selain pelelangan ilegal, Ia ternyata adalah bos besar dari salah satu organisasi mafia besar di China. Foto-foto yang kau lihat sekarang itu adalah beberapa orang yang tergabung di organisasinya dan tertangkap saat melakukan operasi." Yifan menunjukan kertas lainnya, yang kali ini berisi deretan nama-nama. "Organisasinya bergerak dalam beberapa bidang. Penjualan narkotika, senjata tajam, pembunuhan, peretas, dan juga perdagangan wanita. Nama-nama ini adalah semua wanita yang di laporkan hilang dan di temukan tewas setelahnya. Beberapa dari mereka adalah warga Amerika, itu lah sebabnya FBI di tunjuk untuk ikut campur dalam kasus ini."

"Tunggu," Sehun meneliti nama-nama dalam daftar tersebut lalu berkata, "Darimana kau tau semua wanita itu adalah korban dari organisasi milik Mr Xi?"

"Mereka semua di tandai dengan tattoo kupu-kupu di pergelangan tangan mereka. Salah satu anggota organisasi tersebut yang tertangkap di China membeberkan rahasia tersebut. Tapi ia tetap menolak untuk memberitau soal keberadaan Mr Xi hingga di eksekusi mati."

Kali ini Sehun memijit pelipisnya pelan, tidak pernah mengira kalau bajingan yang sedang ia bicarakan sekarang ini adalah ayah dari Luhan.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang kakak, "Oh, ya. Aku mungkin tidak mendapatkan banyak informasi soal—"

"Tunggu, kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya kau masih belum bisa menggali informasi apapun? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya? Bercinta?"

"Tunggu— _apa?_ Bukan seperti itu. _Listen to me first, will you?"_

Yifan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku memang tidak mendapat informasi banyak soal Mr Xi. Tapi satu fakta yang aku tau, Luhan di awasi oleh seseorang."

Yifan mengangkat alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Saat aku menyalahkan radio di apartmentnya yang ia yakini rusak, ponselnya berbunyi pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan ketika ponsel itu berada di dekat radio, sebuah bunyi monoton terdengar. Kau tau apa artinya itu kan?"

"Ah. Penyadap."

"Benar. Seseorang menyadap ponsel Luhan untuk mengetahui setiap panggilan dan pesan yang dilakukannya. Sinyal dari ponsel Luhan dan sinyal radio bertabrakan sehingga bunyi tersebut terdengar."

"Kau tau siapa yang menyadapnya?"

"Tidak. Belum tau pasti. Tapi dugaanku kemungkinan besar adalah ayahnya sendiri."

"Mr Xi? Kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya, Luhan berkata padaku kalau radio itu rusak. Ia tidak mau membuangnya karena itu adalah peninggalan sang ibu. Tapi ternyata saat aku mencobanya, radio itu masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Jadi maksudmu ayahnya berkata padanya bahwa radio itu rusak agar Luhan tidak pernah menyalahkannya dan alat penyadap di dalam ponsel Luhan tidak pernah di ketahui olehnya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi dugaanku, bukan Mr Xi yang mengatakannya langsung pada Luhan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Tetangganya, Park Chanyeol."

Lagi-lagi Yifan menaikan alisnya, "Siapa itu?"

"Tetangga yang tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan Luhan. Aku yakin ia adalah salah satu orang milik Mr Xi yang di tugaskan khusus untuk menjaga Luhan." Sehun berdehem, lalu melanjutkan, "Saat makan malam, Luhan bercerita padaku kalau setiap orang yang datang untuk menemuinya selalu secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol di lobby. Dugaanku, ia mendapatkan informasi dari ponsel Luhan, lalu datang ke lobby untuk menemui orang tersebut secara langsung sebelum Luhan menemuinya."

"Jadi maksudmu dia semacam body guard pribadi, tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya?"

"Ya. Luhan bilang padaku kalau ayahnya seolah tidak lagi peduli padanya karena tidak pernah datang menemuinya—"

"Padahal ia tidak tau kalau hidupnya selama ini selalu di awasi oleh sang Ayah."

"Tepat." Sehun meletakan kertas-kertas di tangannya, lalu berdiri. "Sepertinya ini akan jadi kasus yang panjang." katanya sebelum berjalan menuju ke kamar.

"Tapi kau tau waktu kita tidak banyak. Jadi bergerak lah secepat mungkin."

Sehun berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Semuanya butuh proses, kau tau itu."

* * *

Pemotretan hari ini kembali di lakukan di studio, tidak lagi di taman seperti kemarin. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya. Karena Sehun pribadi lebih menyukai pemotretan di alam terbuka di banding terpaku di sebuah ruangan. Tapi apa daya, ia hanyalah seorang model—gadungan pula—dan bukan dirinya yang menentukan konsep.

"Pagi, Oh Sehun!" sapa Jongdae dengan semangat. Jelas sekali suasana hati pria itu sedang baik hari ini.

"Pagi, Jongdae hyung."

"Wah, kau datang lebih awal pagi ini." Entah bermaksud memuji atau menyinggung, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongdae. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas menuju ruang ganti, Baekhyun sudah berada disana."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalu begitu aku pergi dulu." Setelah membungkuk singkat, Sehun pun menurut untuk menuju ke ruang tata rias. Dan seperti yang di katakan Jongdae, Baekhyun sudah berada di sana.

Pria mungil itu berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil menatap deretan baju yang menggantung di hadapannya.

"Ada masalah, tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dan sedikit melonjak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba merusak konsentrasinya. "Astaga, kau membuatku terkejut."

Sehun terkekeh, "Maaf. Tapi kau terlihat sangat serius tadi. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya sedang memilih kostum yang tepat untuk pemotretan pertama."

"Kau tidak biasanya kebingungan seperti itu."

"Ya, aku tau. Mungkin karna semalam aku kurang tidur, jadi konsentrasiku sedikit buyar."

 _Tok tok tok._

Baekhyun dan Sehun serentak menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan. Kepala Jongdae muncul disana, "Kalian berdua, berkumpul diruangan Yixing sekarang." katanya singkat, lalu segera menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Yang di panggil saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu beberapa detik kemudian bangkit dan menuju ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Yixing, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Luhan, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun masuk. Entah ada berita apa, tapi sepertinya cukup penting.

Sehun mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Ia mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang berdiri tepat berseberangan dengan dirinya. Sebuah senyuman di lemparkannya saat Luhan menatap ke arahnya, dan Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman singkat.

"Nah, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kurasa aku akan mengumumkan ini dengan cepat." kata Jongdae tanpa basa-basi, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan mengestafetnya pada setiap orang di ruangan.

"Itu adalah surat pemberitahuan dari sajangnim, hari ini akan ada model lainnya yang akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Eh? Model lainnya?" sahut Baekhyun. "Wah, apa kali ini seorang wanita?"

"Apa maksudmu seorang wanita?" sambung Luhan tiba-tiba. Aduh, Sepertinya ia terlalu cepat bereaksi dan kini semua orang diruangan menatapnya heran.

Terutama Sehun, tentu saja.

Jongdae berdehem, "Bukan. Kalian bisa melihat namanya di kertas tersebut."

Sehun yang sudah menerima kertas tersebut segera membukanya dan segera mencari nama yang di pertanyakan sedaritadi.

Kim Jongin.

 _Oh, kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?_

"Kim Jongin?" kali ini Yixing buka suara, "Maksudmu Kim Jongin adik dari Kim Joonmyeon?"

 _Kim Joonmyeon? Nama itu juga terdengar familiar._

"Ya. Dia akan bekerja sama dengan kita ... " Jongdae berhenti sejenak, "Lagi." Kali ini ia melirik Luhan, "Jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, dan ia baru menyadari kalau sedaritadi pria itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap kertas di tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang di fikirkannya, tapi Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan orang bernama _'Jongin'_ ini dengan Luhan.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi cukup berat bagi Luhan." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, tapi Sehun jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Oh, kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya. Jelas sekali."

Baekhyun terkekeh canggung, "Aku bicara soal Luhan dan Jongin."

"Memangnya siapa Kim Jongin ini?"

"Dia .. " Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Mantan pacar Luhan."

.

.

.

"Dia _—Siapa?"_

* * *

Sehun sudah siap dengan busana pemotretannya, dan make up juga sudah melapisi wajahnya. Pemotretan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi jadi Sehun masih memiliki sisa waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan sedang menyiapkan kameranya, seperti biasa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu.

"Hey, hyung."

Luhan menoleh, lalu menunjukan seulas senyum lemas. "Oh, hey."

Sepertinya apa yang di katakan Baekhyun benar, soal bagaimana berita kedatangan Jongin membuat Luhan terasa terbebani. Terlihat jelas di wajah Luhan bahwa pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Kim Jongin,"

Luhan menatap Sehun lurus-lurus ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama tersebut.

"Dia mantan pacarmu, kan?"

Sudut bibir Luhan lagi-lagi tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tidak ikhlas, dan di buat buat. "Sepertinya semua orang suka sekali membicarakan hal itu, ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau—"

"Gay? Maaf jika itu membuatmu merasa terganggu."

"Er.. Bukan, bukan itu." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya kaku, "Aku ingin bilang kalau aku tidak menyangka kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari keluarga Kim Joonmyeon. Kudengar mereka adalah konglomerat."

"Oh.. Joonmyeon adalah tunangan Hana, dan Hana adalah anak dari sajangnim. Joonmyeon merekomendasikan Jongin untuk menjadi model disini sekitar dua tahun lalu, begitulah kita bertemu." jelas Luhan dengan singkat dan padat. Sepertinya ia tidak mau membahas soal ini.

Tapi Sehun masih belum merasa puas. Ia ingin tahu tentang siapa Kim Jongin ini dan apa yang begitu spesial darinya sehingga Luhan bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Tapi apa—"

"Oh, Hana-ssi."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu masuk, mengabaikan Sehun yang belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Dari pintu masuk, muncul sosok Kim Hana, Joonmyeon, dan seorang pria tinggi berkulit kecoklatan yang Sehun yakini adalah; Kim Jongin.

Kedua kaki Luhan tiba-tiba terasa lemas ketika sosok Kim Jongin muncul kembali di hidupnya. Sosok pria yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah di sebuah Cafe.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan selalu berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengingatnya.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan selalu berusaha untuk tidak lagi memikirkannya.

Hingga saat ini.

Sosok Kim Jongin kembali lagi, membuat semua memori dari masa lalunya kembali memenuhi Luhan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Joonmyeon-ssi, Jongin-ssi." sapa Jongdae dengan formal.

"Tidak perlu terlalu kaku begitu, Jongdae." sahut Joonmyeon. "Lagipula aku hanya kesini untuk mengantar adikku, Jongin. Aku yakin kalian sudah mendengar soal kedatangannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah mendapatkan pemberitahuan khusus dari sajangnim."

Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu membungkuk singkat pada Jongdae, "Mohon kerja samanya."

"Tentu, Jongin." Kemudian Jongdae beralih ke arah Sehun, "Ah, omong-omong. Perkenalkan, ini Oh Sehun. Model yang akan bekerja sama denganmu juga." katanya, memperkenalkan Sehun pada Jongin.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dan begitu pula dengan Sehun. Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang, dan disanalah mereka sadar akan sesuatu.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang. Soal kenapa nama kedua kakak beradik itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

Cabang dari perusahaan Bank swasta yang di kelola keluarga mereka beberapa waktu lalu mengalami sebuah kasus peretasan. Beberapa ATM mereka di penjuru New York di retas, dan Sehun ikut bekerja menangani kasus tersebut. Joonmyeon dan Jongin ikut datang secara langsung ke New York untuk mengikuti perkembangan kasus, dan disanalah mereka bertemu.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakan itu semua?

"Model? Oh Sehun?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia menyunggingkan seulas _smirk_ di bibirnya, melirik sang kakak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun, "Mohon kerja samanya, Tuan Sehun."

Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal. Tidak menyukai ekspresi Jongin yang seolah meledek dirinya saat ini. "Tentu, Jongin." jawabnya, tanpa formalitas, dan menjabat tangan pria itu tegas sekali.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sampai disini saja. Hana dan Aku masih punya urusan. Sampai jumpa, semuanya." Pamit Joonmyeon pada Jongdae, dan juga semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Jongin, Kau bisa langsung pergi ke ruang tata rias dan—"

"Bertemu Baekhyun hyung. Aku tau." selanya langsung.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum singkat, "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Jongdae berlalu, dan menepuk pundak Jongin sambil melewatinya.

Kali ini Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Luhan yang bahkan tidak berani untuk mendongak dan menatap Jongin.

"Luhan hyung." gumam Jongin pelan, entah bermaksud memanggil atau apa.

Luhan mendongak perlahan, menatap Jongin tepat di mata. Pria itu tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Senyuman yang dulu selalu sukses membuat Luhan merasa tenang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Masih terdiam di tempatnya, Luhan hanya bisa memandang Jongin dengan kedua bola matanya. Berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menghambur memeluk sosok di depannya itu.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menarik pria mungil itu ke belakang dirinya. Seolah mengamankan rusa kecil dari serangan hewan buas.

"Luhan hyung harus bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke ruang rias dan menyiapkan dirimu juga?" gumam Sehun dengan nada dingin pada Jongin.

Yang di ajak bicara hanya membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu sebuah _smirk_ lagi-lagi terukir di bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku harus berbicara denganmu nanti, Oh Sehun." jawab Jongin singkat, sebelum akhirnya berlalu ke ruang tata rias.

Sehun menghela nafas. Hampir saja ia meninju wajah pria itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Entah kenapa, melihatnya berbicara dengan Luhan dan menyiksa Luhan secara batin seperti barusan membuat darah Sehun mendidih.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba Luhan mengucapkan dua kata singkat itu. Ia berbalik, menatap Luhan yang lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya. Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat menyentuh dagu Luhan dan mengangkat wajah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menatap Sehun lurus di mata.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu ketika bertemu dengannya. Dia memang mantanmu, lalu apa? Semuanya sudah berakhir, dan jangan pernah fikirkan masa lalumu dengannya lagi."

Luhan terdiam, hanya memandang Sehun dan mendengarkan setiap tuturan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Maaf, aku mungkin tidak tau apa-apa soal masa lalumu, tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti tadi." Kali ini Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan pelan, "Tersenyumlah dan jalani hari mu seperti biasa." katanya singkat di iringi seulas senyum hangat, sebelum akhirnya oria jangkung itu berlalu pergi.

 _Apa itu barusan?_

 _Sebuah mantra?_

 _Guna-guna?_

 _Atau hipnotis?_

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja hati Luhan jadi terasa lebih ringan sekarang?

Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar cepat hanya dengan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh?

* * *

Sebenarnya awalnya Sehun tidak berniat untuk masuk ke ruang tata rias. Karena ia tahu, di dalam sana ada Kim Jongin dan Sehun tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Tapi tatanan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan memaksa Sehun untuk datang ke ruangan tersebut untuk menemui Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk merapihkan rambutnya.

Sial memang, Daripada Baekhyun, justru hanya sosok Kim Jongin yang ada di ruangan tersebut ketika Sehun masuk kesana.

"Dimana Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di balik meja rias.

"Keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu."

"Oh, baiklah." Sehun baru saja hendak berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut ketika tiba-tiba ...

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Gerakan Sehun terhenti. Ia kini berdiri menatap pintu, memunggungi Jongin di belakangnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membicarakan soal kasus yang sedang kau tangani sekarang, Detective Stephen Wu?"

Sehun mengepal tangannya kesal.

Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan lebih dari menonjok Kim Jongin saat ini.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

 _ **Hai! Maaf banget aku late update sampe sebulan pas. Ga tau kenapa kemaren2 tiba-tiba mentok ide buat nulis ff dan lagi ada masalah sama beberapa manusia huahuahua**_

 _ **Semoga update ini memuaskan kalian semua ya. Jangan lelah nunggu updatean ff aku ya? ya?**_

 _ **hehe**_

 _ **Udah segitu aja dulu.**_

 _ **BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR LEADER KIM JUNMYEON**_

 _ **AAA MY LOVE**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Every coins have two sides._

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membicarakan soal kasus yang sedang kau tangani sekarang, _Detective Stephen Wu_?"

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu mulusnya dari belah bibir Kim Jongin, membuat Sehun harus berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak meninju Jongin di wajahnya.

Sehun berbalik, menatap Jongin yang memutar kursinya dan kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Kasus apa kali ini? Beritau aku, detektif. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu?"

 _Cih. Omong kosong._

Sehun mendengus, "Kau sebaiknya menjaga ucapanmu dan jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, Kim Jongin." ucapnya, memperingati.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pernah membantu memecahkan kasus dalam bisnis keluargaku beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin kali ini aku bisa membantu."

 _Oh, yang benar saja._

Sehun menyunggingkan seulas senyum meremehkan, "Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku tidak butuh bantu—"

"Apa kau sedang menyelidiki seseorang disini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Siapa? Jongdae hyung?"

"Sebaiknya kau diam, Jongin."

"Oh, aku tau." Kali Ini pandangan Jongin berubah, menatap Sehun penuh curiga, "Luhan hyung?"

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, memikirkan mungkin seharusnya ia meninju Jongin saja agar pria itu diam.

"Aku benar, kan? Lihat dirimu, kau seperti baru saja tertangkap basah."

Yap, satu tinjuan mungkin akan membuat pria itu bungkam, kan?

"Luhan memang menarik, tapi aku tidak menyangka ia harus memiliki urusan dengan FBI."

Sehun melangkah mendekat, tangan kanan di kepalnya, bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah Jongin.

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya."

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin bergidik, "Dia terlalu mempesona. Tapi juga berbahaya. Hati-hati, mungkin saja kau juga akan jatuh hati padanya."

Sehun mendengus lagi, "Maaf tapi aku bukan kau. Melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaan sangatlah tidak profesional." Ucapnya, walaupun dalam hati ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan di katakannya. "Oh, dan kau, Tidak perlu bertingkah seolah kita adalah teman lama atau semacamnya. Aku sedang dalam misi penting dan sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin membusuk di penjara." sambung Sehun, memberikan peringatan terakhirnya dengan nada dingin.

Tepat ketika Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun masuk, menginterupsi keduanya dengan suara lantangnya dan menyuruh para model untuk segera bersiap.

* * *

Luhan sudah bersiap di posisinya dengan kamera di tangan. Lighting sudah di siapkan, background, semuanya. Hanya menunggu kedua model yang belum kunjung menunjukan batang hidung mereka saja.

Jongdae berjalan mendekat, lalu berkata dengan nada pelan, "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Yang di tanya awalnya hanya menatap Jongdae heran, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya. Tapi setelah tatapan Jongdae berubah menjadi sebuah isyarat, barulah Luhan mengerti. "Tentu saja. Lagipula semuanya sudah berlalu, kan? Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baguslah." Jongdae menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, "Kalau begitu aku akan ada disini membantu."

Luhan tersenyum singkat, sebelum kedua maniknya beralih pada dua orang pria tinggi yang berjalan ke arah set. Jongin berjalan mendahului di depan sementara Sehun mengekor di belakang. Bertahun-tahun Luhan bekerja sebagai fotografer, Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat dua orang model yang di pasangkan sama sekali tidak terlihat akur. Aduh, sepertinya ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang sulit.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Jongdae memberikan isyarat pada kedua model di depannya, dan juga pada Luhan sang fotografer.

Sementara Jongin dan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan pose pose terbaik mereka, Luhan sibuk dengan kameranya, mengambil moment dari setiap pose tersebut.

"Sehun-ah, sedikit mendekat ke arah Jongin." Kata Jongdae mengarahkan.

 _Cekrek!_

"Jongin, Menataplah lebih halus, jangan terlalu tajam seperti itu."

 _Cekrek!_

"Ya, Seperti itu, bag—hey, Sehun! jangan menjauh, tetap berdiri di samping Jongin!"

 _Cekrek!_

"Tidak Jongin, jangan begitu, kau terlihat sangat canggung."

 _Cekrek!_

Pemotretan berlangsung dengan—berisik. Ya, kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana pemotretan karena Jongdae yang tidak henti-hentinya memberikan arahan pada Sehun dan Jongin.

Jeda sebentar, Luhan mengganti lensa kameranya sementara Jongdae melanjutkan instruksinya.

"Konsep disini, kalian adalah anak kembar. Jadi kalian harus terlihat lebih akrab!"

"Kembar?" Sehun mendengus, "Bagaimana mungkin aku yang tampan seperti ini di ibaratkan kembar dengan dia?" telunjuknya mengacung ke arah Jongin di sebelahnya.

Jongin menaikan alisnya, "Yah Oh Sehun. Ini hanya konsep, kenapa kau menganggapnya serius sekali, huh? Kau ini model atau bukan, sih?"

Oh, apa itu barusan? Sindiran? _Kim Jongin sialan_.

" _Yah yah!_ Aku tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan kalian, oke?" Jongdae menengahi. "Sekarang lanjut lagi. Jongin, rangkulkan tanganmu di pundak Sehun!"

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menurut dengan merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas malas dan membiarkan lengan Jongin berada di pundaknya. Yah, tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Kita mulai lagi, ya?" Luhan terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan kameranya kembali ke arah Sehun dan Jongin, mengabadikan setiap pose-pose mereka.

Lima belas menit berlalu, pemotretan akhirnya selesai. Sehun cepat-cepat melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya— seolah-olah membersihkan noda-noda Kim Jongin dari tubuhnya.

Jongin mendesis pelan, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah berada di samping Yixing, memonitor hasil foto-foto dirinya.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Jongin?"

 _Ya, sangat._ "Huh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihat ini," Yixing menggerakan jarinya untuk mengganti slide demi slide foto. "Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak ada chemistrynya."

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, lalu kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Bukankah yang penting adalah wajah yang tampan?" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri, "Dan kau tau wajahku bahkan sudah lebih dari tampan. Jadi tidak ada masalah, kan?" Ia tertawa lepas lalu menepuk pundak Yixing beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Sementara Yixing masih duduk di bangkunya, menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh, sambil memikirkan apa sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Yah, otak Yixing sedang lemot.

* * *

Waktu makan siang akhirnya tiba. Seperti biasa, para staff berkumpul di sebuah meja yang di kelilingi bangku-bangku untuk tempat mereka makan sambil bercengkrama.

Luhan sedang meniup kopinya yang panas ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh sekilas, dan Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membalas senyuman Jongin dan justru mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke kopinya.

 _Bodoh. Kenapa aku masih saja bersikap seperti ini?_ batin Luhan.

"Sejak tadi kita belum sempat bicara banyak, ya." Suara Jongin memasuki indra pendengaran Luhan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, masih terdiam sambil menatap cangkir kopi yang dipeluk kedua telapak tangannya.

 _"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu ketika bertemu dengannya. Dia memang mantanmu, lalu apa? Semuanya sudah berakhir, dan jangan pernah fikirkan masa lalumu dengannya lagi."_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang di otak Luhan, dan hal itu berhasil membuat hatinya terasa ringan. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya langsung dari Sehun.

Ya, benar, semuanya sudah berakhir dan seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu lagi memikirkan masa lalunya.

Keberaniannya terkumpul. Luhan menoleh, menatap Jongin tepat di matanya tanpa ragu, "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, "Kau sendiri?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang sangat tiba-tiba, Tapi Jongin kembali berbicara, "Aku juga," balasnya. "Kau tidak banyak berubah ternyata."

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa berubah dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

"Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum, "Contohnya?"

Kali ini Luhan berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku? Kau bilang aku tidak banyak berubah."

"Tidak, maksudku, selain itu."

"Oh." Luhan menatap sekitar, "Keadaan di studio ini, mungkin? Tidak jauh berbeda dari saat kau bekerja disini dulu, kan?"

Kepala Jongin mengangguk kecil beberapa kali, "Ya, mungkin." Ia kemudian kembali menatap Luhan lurus, "Tapi aku penasaran tentang sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, berdehem, lalu melanjutkan, "Perasaanmu padaku, Apa itu juga tidak berubah?"

Luhan terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya terkunci pada kedua manik milik Jongin. Otaknya berhenti berfungsi untuk sejenak, sehingga ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jongin.

Ia memang menatap Jongin sekarang. Menatap orang yang dulu sangat ia sayangi sampai rasanya sulit untuk melepaskan.

Tapi menatap mata Jongin tidak lagi memberikan perasaan aneh dalam diri Luhan. Tidak lagi membuat jantungnya berdebar. Tidak lagi membuat kupu-kupu menggelitik di perutnya.

"Wah, Luhan hyung! Apa ini kopimu? Aku minta ya." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dengan suara lantang. Menengahi Luhan dan Jongin, dan tangan panjangnya terulur mengambil kopi di atas meja.

Pembicaraan Jongin dan Luhan terhenti seketika. Jongin dalam hati mengutuk Sehun yang jelas sekali menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya mengerjap beberapa kali, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menyesap kopinya tanpa persetujuan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, enak sekali rasanya." Sehun tersenyum lebar, menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian. "Kenapa tidak di minum? Ini waktu makan siang tapi kalian justru malah terlalu banyak mengobrol daripada makan."

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, walau dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia ingin sekali mencekik Oh Sehun.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak makan?" Luhan menyahut.

"Oh, sudah. Aku makan di ruangan Yixing hyung tadi, sekalian memonitor foto-foto barusan."

Jongin mendesis, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya, lalu berjalan begitu saja tanpa bahkan melirik Sehun yang jelas-jelas berdiri di depannya.

Sehun bisa merasakan aura gelap Jongin yang sudah dengki setengah mati dengannya. Tapi siapa peduli? Tujuannya memang menginterupsi pembicaraan Jongin dan Luhan, dan ia berhasil.

"Dia tidak sopan sekali, padahal aku juga ada disini." gumam Sehun pelan.

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku heran kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba saat aku dan Jongin sedang mengobrol." katanya, langsung ke inti, membuat Sehun merasa kikuk karena gerak-geriknya terbaca oleh Luhan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Sehun santai, lalu duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya di tempati Jongin. Ia meletakan cangkir kopi milik Luhan di meja, "Omong-omong, terima kasih kopinya."

"Seingatku aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu izin untuk meminum kopi itu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Tetap saja, terima kasih."

Luhan hanya ikut tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan atas kelakuan Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sikapnya selalu saja menjadi kejutan bagi Luhan.

"Pengumuman semuanya!" Jongdae tiba-tiba datang dengan suaranya yang lantang, menarik atensi semua orang yang ada di ruangan. Termasuk Sehun dan Luhan, tentu saja.

"Pemotretan hari ini akan selesai pukul enam sore, dan setelahnya kita akan pergi makan bersama untuk merayakan peningkatan penjualan kita selama beberapa bulan terakhir!"

Semua staff secara spontan berteriak senang. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka makanan gratis?

"Kau yang traktir, Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak! _Sajangnim_ secara spesial akan mentraktir kita."

Sementara semua orang mulai sibuk berdesas desus membicarakan makan malam nanti, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau ikut, kan?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya sang kakak memintanya pulang lebih awal hari ini untuk mendiskusikan tentang beberapa hal. Tapi entah kenapa hati Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengikuti acara makan malam ini dan—

"Oh ayolah, kau terlalu lama berfikir. Lagipula ini traktiran dari _sajangnim_. Ini sangat jarang, kau tau."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan—"Tentu saja. Aku ikut."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Luhan.

* * *

Sesuai dengan perkataan Jongdae, selepas pemotretan seluruh staff secara bersama-sama pergi untuk makan malam bersama.

Sebuah restoran Jepang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari studio menjadi pilihan Jongdae. Sebelumnya ia sudah melakukan reservasi sehingga ketika para staf datang, mereka langsung di arahkan untuk menempati ruangan VIP di lantai 2.

Harga yang di tawarkan cukup murah dengan hidangannya yang nikmat. Tidak heran jika restoran tersebut tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Terutama pada malam sabtu seperti sekarang ini, orang-orang tidak memikirkan waktu karena besok adalah akhir pekan.

Ruangan besar dengan meja berbentuk persegi panjang dan bangku di sekitarnya itu adalah ruangan yang sudah di reservasi oleh Jongdae. Sekitar 25 orang staf yang hadir segera menempati kursi kosong disana. Di tengah meja, berbagai macam hidangan sudah tersedia, segala macam jenis sushi berjalan mengitari meja. Siapa saja yang mau, cukup mengambil saja dengan sumpit dan meletakannya di piring masing-masing.

Suasana ruangan cukup riuh karena banyaknya mulut yang berbicara. Saling bercengkrama antar satu sama lain di malam sabtu seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Setelah seminggu lelah bekerja, traktiran makan malam yang lezat dengan orang-orang terdekat memang menjadi pengalaman yang indah.

Lima belas menit berlalu, awalnya, Jongdae tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya karena mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah makanan dan ia juga sibuk bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan yang lainnya. Tapi kemudian atensinya tiba-tiba terfokus pada Luhan yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Meja yang menjadi tempat makan mereka cukup lebar, jadi cukup jauh memisahkan Jongdae dengan Luhan walaupun mereka duduk berseberangan.

Atensi Jongdae terfokus pada Luhan karena ia baru sadar kalau sedaritadi temannya yang satu itu hanya sibuk berbicara dengan orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun.

Seingatnya, dulu Luhan seperti tidak terlalu menyukai Sehun ketika anak itu datang untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi sekarang keduanya terlihat sangat dekat seolah-olah mereka adalah teman yang sudah akrab selama bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun sedang melahap sushinya ketika Jongdae menoelnya dengan siku. Ia menoleh, lalu Jongdae menggerakan kepalanya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk melihat ke arah yang di maksud.

Ketika kedua manik Baekhyun mendarat pada pemandangan Sehun dan Luhan, Ia tersenyum ke arah Jongdae, "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Jongdae ikut menyunggingkan seulas senyum mencurigakan, "Sepertinya. Kau ingat bagaimana pertemuan mereka, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Luhan seperti melihat setan waktu itu."

"Dan sekarang ia justru tertawa bersama setan itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Waktu merubah segalanya, bukan?" sumpit di tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotong sushi lalu melahapnya dalam sekali suapan. "Sehun tadi langsung menempati kursi di sebelah Luhan ketika kita sampai." lanjutnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Ternyata mereka melakukan pendekatan lebih cepat dari yang aku kira."

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Yixing yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Oh, Sehun dan Luhan hyung."

"Ah, mereka," Yixing mengangguk pelan, "Mereka memang semakin dekat belakangan ini." Ia mendekat ke Jongdae dan Baekhyun sebelum berkata dengan nada pelan, "Apa menurutmu ini akan berakhir seperti Luhan dan Jongin?"

"Hmm.." Jongdae terlihat berfikir, "Entahlah, tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan memutuskan dengan cepat."

Baekhyun menaikan alis, "Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa Luhan mungkin saja masih punya sedikit rasa trauma? Maksudku, tidakkah ini terasa seperti de javu? Luhan lagi-lagi dekat dengan seorang model."

"Yah, kalau soal itu, bukankah setiap hari kita memang dikelilingi dengan model? Tidak heran jika orang dengan pekerjaan seperti kita berpacaran dengan model, kan?" sahut Yixing.

"Tapi aku pernah dengar pepatah untuk tidak mencari cinta di tempat kita mencari uang." timpal Baekhyun lalu terkekeh pelan.

Yixing ikut terkekeh, "Tapi di usia seperti kita, bukankah mencari cinta di sekitar kita adalah jalan yang paling mudah?"

"Hm, tidak juga." sanggah Baekhyun, "Buktinya aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru kutemui satu kali."

Mata Jongdae dan Yixing membulat seketika, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lalu berkata, "Jongdae, kau tau Park Chanyeol, kan? Tetangga Luhan?"

"Maksudmu pria tinggi dengan mata besar itu?"

"Ya! Astaga, dia tampan sekali, bukan?"

Jongdae tertawa, "Kau menyukainya? Oh astaga, Baekhyun. Kau bahkan tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya."

"Hey, semuanya butuh proses. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku yakin ada sesuatu diantara kita berdua."

Yixing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku keluar dari pembicaraan ini." katanya menyerah, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kalian bersikap seperti ini padaku?" keluh Baekhyun frustasi. "Yah, Jongdae! Lihat saja kau ya kalau suatu—"

" _ssht_." Jongdae membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sementara matanya terfokus ke arah lain, "Lihat itu,"

Baekhyun yang sudah dengki setengah mati karena perkataannya di potong mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongdae, dan kedua matanya melebar menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Sehun yang membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan dengan tisu di tangannya, sementara Luhan menatap Sehun lurus dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Keduanya terlihat menikmati moment mereka berdua tanpa sadar dimana dan dengan siapa mereka sekarang.

"Kau berani taruhan apakah mereka akan pacaran atau tidak?" gumam Jongdae dengan seulas smirk di bibirnya.

* * *

"Kau tau, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, aku bisa sendiri." gumam Luhan ketika Sehun mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu melempar tisu yang sudah di pakai ke dalam tempat sampah kecil di sudut ruangan, "Kau makan sangat berantakan, kau tau?"

"Ya, dan kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari sepuluh kali. Terima kasih banyak." jawab Luhan ketus, lalu menyesap minumannya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihat sikap Luhan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bersikap aneh ketika berada di dekat Luhan. Ya, aneh. Sehun selalu menemukan dirinya ingin merawat Luhan dengan baik. Ia selalu merasa dirinya harus memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Kenapa? Entah. Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya, ia tidak melakukan hal seperti membukakan pintu mobil untuk orang lain, menarik kursi untuk seseorang, mengambilkan makanan untuk seseorang, dan juga membersihkan noda sisa makanan di sekitar mulut seseorang. Tidak dari satupun hal tersebut pernah ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini semuanya ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang Sehun.

"Eh?" Sehun menarik nafas yang tanpa sadar sedaritadi ditahannya. Ah, bodoh sekali. Kenapa pula ia harus menahan nafasnya dan menatap Luhan seperti tadi? "Y-ya, langsung pulang. Lagipula ini sudah cukup larut."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Naik bus?"

"Um-hm." Luhan meletakan gelas minumannya di meja, "Semoga saja tidak tertinggal bus terakhir."

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Luhan menaikan alisnya, sebelum mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka naik angkutan umum."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tertinggal bus terakhir?"

"Aku.." Luhan berfikir sejenak, "Naik taxi?"

"Terlalu banyak ongkos yang di perlukan. Kenapa harus membuang banyak uang jika kau bisa mendapatkan tumpangan gratis dariku?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, sebuah dering ponsel terdengar, di susul sebuah getaran yang terasa di dalam saku celana Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas kesal sementara Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Angkat dulu."

Dengan setengah hati, Sehun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Nama sang kakak tertera disana. Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, sebelum berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menjauh dan mengangkat telfon sang kakak.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Shixun, dimana kau?"_

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung setelah mendengar nada bicara Yifan yang terdengar panik. "Ada acara makan malam jadi aku—"

 _"Aku butuh kau disini sekarang."_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kasus penembakan. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Mr Xi, jadi aku ingin kau kesini sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasiku padamu."_

Tepat setelah ia selesai berbicara, sambungan telfon terputus. Sehun segera memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun kembali menghampirinya.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin aku akan mengantarmu pulang lain kali."

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak, jelas sekali terlihat kalau pria itu sedang buru-buru sekarang. Tapi kenapa?

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang, kan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sehun menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut, seolah meminta maaf, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya?"

"Oh, Sehun!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun, membuat pria itu memutar kembali kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Tangan kanan Luhan mengulurkan botol minum miliknya, "Udara di luar dingin, mungkin kau akan membutuhkan ini."

Sehun menatap botol minum tersebut, lalu menerimanya, "Terima kasih. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti." setelah tersenyum sekilas, Sehun pamit kepada Jongdae dan staff lainnya lalu melenggang meninggalkan restoran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa .. kesepian? Entahlah, tapi kepergian Sehun seolah-olah meninggalkan kekosongan yang sangat berarti bagi Luhan.

 _Mau kemana sebenarnya Sehun? Kenapa ia harus tergesa-gesa seperti itu?_

"Kemana Sehun?"

Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Jongin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh, entahlah. Seseorang menelfonnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia tergesa-gesa untuk pergi."

Jongin menatap ke arah pintu keluar sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Luhan. Luhan jelas-jelas tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Dan Jongin bisa memastikan, telfon darurat yang Sehun terima barusan pasti merupakan panggilan tugas, bagi seorang Sehun yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Tempat kejadian perkara sudah di kerumuni banyak orang di sekitarnya ketika Sehun sampai, membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk mendekat. Ia memutuskan untuk memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari TKP, dan berjalan menerobos kerumunan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Garis polisi sudah terpasang, dan Sehun bisa melihat kakaknya sedang berdiri mengamati TKP. Seorang polisi menahan Sehun ketika dirinya hendak melewati garis, tapi kemudian ia menunjukan lencana miliknya, dan sedetik kemudian ia pun diizinkan melangkah ke TKP.

Terdapat genangan darah di TKP yang kali ini terletak di depan sebuah cafe. Hanya genangan darah dan tidak ada mayat.

"Beritau aku detailsnya." gumam Sehun langsung, ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di samping sang kakak.

Yifan menoleh sekilas, "Ah, kau rupanya," Ia lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini. Seorang wanita tunasusila menjadi target penembakan, tapi karena temannya melihat sinar laser yang di arahkan ke kepalanya, Korban langsung menghindar."

Yifan berjalan mendekati sebuah tembok, lalu menunjukan sebuah bekas tembakan disana, "Peluru pertama meleset dan menabrak dinding." katanya, lalu berjalan ke arah genangan darah dan berdiri di dekatnya. "Tembakan kedua berhasil mengenai lengannya."

"Lalu? Tembakan itu berhenti sampai disitu?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Ini adalah pembunuhan terencana, dan targetnya hanya satu orang. Setelah korban berlumuran darah, massa segera berkumpul dan kurasa si penembak tidak mau ambil resiko salah tembak."

"Jadi meskipun targetnya belum sepenuhnya tumbang, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi serangannya?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, mulai mengerti dengan kasus yang terjadi. Ia berjalan ke arah dinding dengan bekas peluru yang tadi di tunjukan Yifan dan mengamatinya, "Jika dilihat dari polanya, sepertinya peluru ini di arahkan dari tempat yang tinggi?"

"Ya." Yifan menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri di sampingnya, mengeluarkan sebuah laser dari sakunya dan menempatkannya pada bekas peluru di dinding tersebut. Sinar merah laser tersebut mengarah lurus ke atas sebuah bangunan supermarket yang ada di seberang jalan. "Kemungkinan besar si penembak menggunakan sniper dari atas gedung tersebut."

"Sudah coba periksa ke supermarket itu?"

"Belum," Yifan kembali memasukan lasernya ke dalam saku, "Aku akan mengurusnya. Dan kau, aku ingin kau pergi ke Lab dan menemui korban setelahnya."

Sehun mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah." Ia berjalan menjauh, tetapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia kembali menoleh ke arah sang kakak, "Oh, omong-omong,"

Yifan menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau bilang kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan Mr Xi?"

"Pergilah ke Lab dan kau akan tau jawabannya." jawab Yifan singkat, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Aish, menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Sehun sebal, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke Lab sesuai perintah sang kakak.

* * *

"FBI, Stephen Wu." Sehun menunjukan tanda pengenalnya pada salah satu petugas forensik, sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke lab.

Seorang pria bertubuh cukup besar menghampiri Sehun, "Tim analisis forensic, Jonghyun. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, ya. Aku Stephen, dari FBI." gumam Sehun memperkenalkan diri, lalu berjabat tangan sekali. "Aku kesini untuk kasus penembakan di depan Cafe La Vista beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Ah, ya. Identitas korban sudah di ketahui. Ikut aku." Pria bernama Jonghyun itu mulai berjalan dan Sehun mengekor di belakang.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam mesin mesin canggih seperti yang biasa ia lihat di Lab New York.

Jonghyun mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya, lalu layar tersebut menunjukan sebuah _profile_.

"Namanya adalah Kim Luna, usia duapuluh enam tahun, terdaftar sebagai warga negara Korea sejak usianya sepuluh tahun setelah bermigrasi dari China."

Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat foto yang di tampilkan di layar komputer. Ia yakin tidak salah lihat, tapi apa yang ada di depan matanya benar-benar sulit di percaya. Gadis bernama Luna itu benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan. Rasanya seperti melihat Luhan dengan rambut panjang.

"Kau bilang dia bermigrasi dari China? Itu berarti dulunya pasti namanya bukan Luna, bukan?"

Jonghyun berfikir sejenak, "Ya, bisa jadi. Tunggu sebentar." Jonghyun kembali mengutak-atik komputernya hingga beberapa saat kemudian muncul sebuah gambar lainnya. "Akte kelahirannya menunjukan namanya adalah Xi Chenlai."

Kening Sehun berkerut. Gadis ini juga memiliki marga yang sama dengan Luhan, itu berarti mereka adalah keluarga. Tapi selama ini Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mendengar Luhan menyebut-nyebut kalau dirinya mempunyai saudara perempuan. Ia juga tidak melihat adanya foto Luhan dengan seorang gadis di apartementnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Gadis ini sudah diobati dengan baik dan keadaannya stabil," gumam Jonghyun, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, "Apa ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu apa gadis ini punya relasi dengan seseorang bernama Luhan."

"Maksudmu relasi pertemanan atau—?"

"Seperti, saudara kandung, mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membutuhkan sampel DNA orang bernama Luhan tersebut."

DNA? Ah, benar juga. Darimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan DNA Luhan? Tidak mungkin di dapatkan dengan mudah.

"DNA bisa berasal dari air liur, kuku, atau—"

 _Air liur?_

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Sehun teringat akan botol minum yang tadi Luhan berikan padanya.

Ia berlari ke mobilnya untuk mengambil benda tersebut dan segera membawanya kembali ke dalam Lab.

"Ini botol minum miliknya, kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan DNA nya dari sini." gumam Sehun sambil menyodorkan botol minum milik Luhan kepada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum sambil menerima botol tersebut, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu masuk sementara Jonghyun mulai sibuk meneliti sampel DNA Luhan. Dengan teknologi canggih saat ini, untuk sekedar mencocokan DNA tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jadi Sehun bisa bersabar menunggu walaupun harus berdiri. Lagipula ia penasaran, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Luhan dengan korban penembakan tersebut.

Sebuah kertas keluar dari mesin _print ou_ t. Sebuah data grafik dan beberapa baris tulisan muncul disana. Jonghyun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikannya pada Sehun. "Kedua DNA itu memiliki beberapa kesamaan genetik, tapi tidak sepenuhnya."

Sehun membaca hasil tes tersebut, lalu mendongak kembali menatap Jonghyun, "Ini berarti, mereka adalah saudara tiri?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Saudara tiri satu ayah. Cukup kuat untuk menjelaskan kesamaan genetik keduanya."

Sehun mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih." ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. Sekarang saatnya untuk menemui sang korban.

* * *

 _Tok Tok Tok._

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar rawat inap dimana korban berada, dan segera masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar.

Kedua mata Sehun membulat ketika melihat sosok gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan sampai-sampai Sehun rasanya meragukan kemampuan penglihatannya saat ini.

Sehun mendekat, lalu berdiri di samping tempat tidur, "Nona Luna?"

Yang di ajak bicara menatap Sehun lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, itu aku. Siapa kau?" katanya, dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

Oh, berurusan dengan wanita tunasusila adalah salah satu hal yang paling Sehun tidak sukai dari pekerjaannya.

"Aku Sehun, dari FBI. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dan sebaiknya kau menjawab dengan jujur."

Luna menggidikan satu bahunya, "Baiklah. Bukan masalah besar. Terlebih lagi, kau punya wajah yang tampan. Aku tidak keberatan kau disini hingga larut malam."

Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Gadis tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman menggoda.

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat gadis tersebut, "Baiklah. Jadi, Apa yang kau lakukan di cafe tersebut?"

Luna mengangkat bahu, "Hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa teman."

"Kau yakin?"

Sebelah alis Luna terangkat, "Jam kerjaku tidak se-sore itu, tuan detektif." katanya, seolah menjawab fikiran Sehun. "Aku hanya berkumpul dengan teman-temanku lalu saat aku keluar tiba-tiba saja seseorang ingin aku mati."

"Apa kau punya musuh yang mungkin ingin melakukan hal semacam ini padamu?"

"Aku memiliki banyak saingan. Jika semua sainganku itu bisa kau bilang sebagai musuh maka aku tidak tau harus apa."

Sehun menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Luna mendengus, "Aku, adalah produk terbaik. Banyak orang yang iri dengan kesuksesanku dan aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung mereka dengan jari. Terlalu banyak."

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Sehun. Ia menatap gadis di depannya, hingga pandangannya terfokus pada pergelangan gadis tersebut. "Boleh aku lihat tanganmu?"

"Hm?" Walaupun sedikit ragu, Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menunjukan kedua tangannya kepada Sehun. "Dari semua bagian menarik dari tubuhku, hanya tanganku yang ingin kau lihat?"

Sebuah tattoo kupu-kupu.

Tattoo yang menjadi tanda bagi para wanita yang menjadi bagian dari bisnis kotor milik Mr Xi.

"Aku tau nama aslimu bukan Luna, kan?"

Gelagat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berubah, Seolah terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Ya. Lalu?"

"Kau pindah dari China dan merubah namamu," Sehun memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Kenapa?"

Luna terdiam sejenak, ia hanya memandang ke arah lain, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak ingin nama itu."

"Xi Chenlai."

"Oh astaga, jangan pernah menyebut nama itu lagi, okay?" hentak Luna. "Aku sangat membenci nama itu."

"Mau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau mendapat nama keluarga 'Xi' tersebut?"

Luna menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai keluarga." ketusnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ayahku menurunkan nama itu padaku. Sebelumnya, Ia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita, tapi tidak kunjung mempunyai seorang anak. Jadi ia menikahi ibuku, lalu aku lahir."

Sehun mendengarkan cerita gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Lalu entah keajaiban macam apa yang terjadi, Istri pertama Ayahku mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Mulai saat itulah ia tidak lagi peduli denganku dan ibuku. Ia seperti—membuang kami begitu saja." Mengingat masa lalunya membuat Luna jadi emosional. Telapak tangannya terkepal kesal, menahan emosi dalam dirinya yang membara. "Lalu ibuku memutuskan untuk bercerai dan pindah ke sini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Aku, yang waktu itu baru berusia duabelas tahun, harus hidup sendiri di kota besar ini."

"Dan ayahmu sama sekali tidak pernah menengok?"

Luna menggeleng, "Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan anak laki-lakinya. Aku tinggal dengan seorang pria tua yang dengan baik hati merawatku. Terima kasih padanya, karena aku bisa tumbuh hingga seperti sekarang ini."

 _Seorang pria tua yang merawat dengan sukarela? Yang benar saja._ Pria itu juga pasti merupakan orang suruhan Mr Xi yang ditugaskan untuk merawat gadis ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih menjadi seperti sekarang ini?"

Luna menatap Sehun, lalu tersenyum, "Hanya pekerjaan ini lah yang bisa membuatku bertahan hidup," Ia menunjukan tattoo kupu-kupu di pergelangan tangannya, "Jika kau fikir aku tidak tau makna di balik tattoo ini, maka kau salah besar."

Sehun mengerjap kaget, "Maksudmu.. kau tau kalau—"

"Ya," Luna mengangguk, "Aku berada di dalam bisnis ayahku. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi aku tidak membenci uangnya."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mempunyai sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan? Padahal mereka di buahi dengan satu orang yang sama, tapi keduanya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu ayahmu?"

Luna berfikir sejenak, "Dua hari yang lalu, mungkin?"

" _Apa?!"_ Kedua mata Sehun membulat, "Maksudmu, dia datang kesini? Ke Korea?"

"Ya. Hanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia naik helikopter pribadinya dan mendarat di _rooftop_ apartementku. Ia hanya datang untuk memberikanku sejumlah uang, lalu pergi."

Mendengar cerita tersebut, Sepertinya Sehun bisa menebak apa yang melatarbelakangi peristiwa penembakan hari ini. Jika Mr Xi memang datang untuk menemui Luna, itu berarti mungkin saja salah satu musuh Mr Xi ataupun orang yang iri dengannya melihat kejadian tersebut.

Mengingat penembakan di lakukan dengan profesional, mungkin saja nyawa Luna terancam ketika dirinya diketahui sebagai anak dari Mr Xi. Hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang awam dalam dunia mafia. Dimana ketika terjadi sebuah persaingan atau pertentangan, maka setiap anggota keluarga dari para mafia yang terdeteksi akan terancam nyawanya.

"Untuk saat ini, kau akan ada dalam pengawasan kepolisian. Jangan pergi kemanapun hingga lukamu sembuh dan kasus ini selesai."

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlibat dalam sesuatu yang serius?"

Sehun tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan, Jadi Ia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau akan aman jika kau mengikuti perkataanku tadi." gumamnya, "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." pamitnya, lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

Jika Mr Xi datang untuk menemui Luna, berarti ada kemungkinan juga ia menemui Luhan.

Dan jika Luhan terdeteksi sebagai anak dari bos besar mafia, maka itu berarti nyawanya sedang terancam sekarang.

Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu tentang ini.

* * *

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 _ **YEAAAY FAST UPDATE NIH GUYS. HEHEHE**_

 _ **Semoga updatenya ga mengecewakan ya walaupun aku nulis ngebut dua hari!**_

 _ **Aku mau ngomong agak panjang nih di Author Note kali ini. Kalo mau baca, ya Alhamdulillah kalo ngga yaudah gwenchana sarangiya. :")**_

 _ **First of all, aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN!**_

 _ **Hmm untung aku gapernah nulis ff rated ya, jadi kalian gausah takut baca ff aku pas bulan puasa. Hehe**_

 _ **Aku mau minta maaf kalo selama ini aku ada salah sama kalian. Misalnya, late updates, atau chapter yang kurang memuaskan, bad ending, etc. sesungguhnya aku cuma manusia biasa yang banyak salah guys. Hehe maafin aku yaa**_

 _ **Dannn…. Aku special update cepet untuk merayakan EXO COMEBACK!**_

 _ **AAAKKK GILA GUYS LIAT TEASER MONSTER AKU MAU NANGIS MERAUNG RAUNG RASANYA.**_

 _ **Tiba tiba aku kepikiran aja how amazing it would be if exo is still together as twelve, Yifan would slay this concept real well : (**_

 _ **Tapi ngeliat mereka ber9 udah cukup buat aku ngerasa sangat amat bahagia. Mereka udah kerja keras buat comeback kali ini dan giliran kita beraksi buat ngedukung mereka guys! Exo-ls semangaattt!**_

 _ **Oke, sekian aja author note kali ini. Kalo ada keluh kesah atau mau kirim salam kangen buat aku bisa PM atau hubungi 140-45 HAHA #ja #yus.**_

 _ **SEKIAN, TERIMA KASIH!**_

 _ **JANGAN LUPA LIKE, FOLLOW, SHARE DAN REVIEW YAAAA.**_

 _ **I LOVE REVIEW GUYS**_

 _ **BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE**_

 _ **JK, I LOVE EXO MORE HEHE**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: _"You can't deny that feeling anymore, can you?"_**

* * *

.

.

.

Langit kota Seoul malam itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya, cuaca diluar juga dingin—kurang bersahabat seolah hujan akan segera turun.

Mobil Mercedes-benz berwarna hitam milik Sehun melesat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi di tengah jalan raya kota Seoul yang malam itu cukup lenggang. Kedua bola mata hitam pria jangkung itu menatap lurus ke depan, fokus ke arah jalanan sementara kedua tangannya berada pada kemudi.

Satu-satunya hal yang terlintas di otak Sehun ketika mengetahui kemungkinan kalau nyawa Luhan saat ini sedang dalam bahaya adalah datang ke apartment pria tersebut dan memastikan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan berdiri di depannya, dan hal itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengurangi perasaan cemas yang menumpuk di dada.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, Mobil mewah Sehun sudah terparkir di depan gedung apartment Luhan. Sang pemilik mobil turun dan segera berjalan menuju ke interkom; alat komunikasi penghubung bagi tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar apartment yang dituju.

Jemari Sehun menekan angka apartment Luhan, lalu setelahnya menekan tombol _'Call'_ untuk melakukan panggilan.

 _Satu detik._

 _Dua detik._

 _Tiga detik._

Hingga waktu berlalu satu menit, panggilan terputus dengan status _'Tidak ada jawaban.'_

Kening Sehun berkerut samar. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul 10 lewat _. Apa mungkin Luhan belum kembali dari acara makan-makan?_

Belum mau menyerah, Sehun kembali mencoba melakukan panggilan. Ia menunggu untuk satu menit lainnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mendapatkan hasil yang nihil. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar apartment.

"Aish. Menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Sehun jengkel. Ia pun menyerah.

Sehun berbalik untuk kembali ke mobil ketika tiba-tiba—bruk!

Sesuatu yang besar tiba-tiba menabrak tubuh kurus Sehun, menyebabkan dirinya tumbang ke tanah dengan posisi terduduk.

 _"Shit."_ kutuknya, sambil meringis dan mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan aspal.

"Oh! bukankah kau temannya Luhan hyung?!"

Kepala Sehun mendongak, dan disanalah ia melihat sosok yang menjadi pelaku penyebab insiden jatuhnya Sehun ke aspal beberapa detik lalu; Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Ia terdengar cukup panik—walaupun Sehun yakin hal tersebut merupakan sandiwara semata—dan ia juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri.

Sehun menerima uluran bantuan Chanyeol dan kembali berdiri tegak sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang agak kotor, "Terima kasih." seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sehun.

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku sedang buru-buru tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Santai saja."

"Oh, kau disini untuk menemui Luhan hyung?"

"Uh?" Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Ya, ya. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak ada di dalam."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya melewati bahu Sehun, melihat ke arah interkom. "Sudah coba menghubungi lewat interkom?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dua kali. Tidak ada jawaban."

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur."

Kali ini Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin. Ah, sampaikan saja salam padanya kalau mungkin kau bertemu dengannya besok pagi."

"Oh, tentu. Pasti kusampaikan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat Sehun meragukan kalau orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang itu adalah seorang bodyguard yang di sewa khusus untuk melindungi anak seorang mafia.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pamit, Selamat malam." Sehun membungkuk sekali, Lalu tersenyum sopan dan berlalu ke mobilnya.

Kemunculan Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah pasti tidak mungkin sebuah kejadian yang tidak di sengaja. Sehun masih tidak tau jelas bagaimana pria tinggi itu bisa mengetahui kalau Sehun mengunjungi apartment Luhan, dan apa tujuan dari kemunculannya barusan juga tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Apa Chanyeol di perintahkan untuk selalu menemui setiap tamu yang datang untuk Luhan? Yang benar saja.

Satu tangan Sehun terlepas dari kemudi untuk meraba saku celananya, mencari keberadaan sebuah benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Ponsel, tentu saja.

Tidak menemukan keberadaan benda tersebut di saku celananya, Tangan Sehun berpindah meraba saku mantelnya. Dan saat itulah ia merasa tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda asing disana. Ia merogoh isi sakunya, dan kedua matanya membulat ketika tangannya menarik sebuah benda kecil berbentuk seperti kapsul dari dalam sakunya.

Alat pelacak.

Oh, sepertinya sekarang Sehun bisa mengerti apa tujuan Chanyeol menemui dirinya dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan tadi. Pria itu pasti memasukan alat pelacak tersebut ke dalam saku Sehun ketika menabraknya tadi.

Memang, jika di lihat-lihat, benda tersebut hanya terlihat seperti bungkus kapsul obat biasa dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Sangat kecil, malah. Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak bodoh, Ia sudah pernah melihat segala jenis alat pelacak dengan berbagai bentuk sebelumnya, Jadi benda tersebut tentu saja tidak asing baginya.

Cerdik, tapi tidak cukup cerdik untuk mengelabui Sehun.

Sehun tau pelacak tersebut hanya bisa menunjukan lokasi, tidak bisa menampilkan suara dari sekitar benda tersebut. Tidak sulit untuk menghindar dari alat semacam ini.

Terutama jika kau sudah memiliki rencana yang cukup sederhana dan mudah untuk dilakukan.

Sehun meletakan alat pelacak tersebut kembali ke sakunya, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya yang lain. Ia menekan beberapa tombol disana, dan meletakan ponselnya di telinga.

Nada dering pertama.

Kedua.

Keti—

"Sehun-ah?"

"Oh, Jongdae hyung?"

Kedua alis Sehun terangkat, Ia melihat ke arah ponselnya untuk memastikan ia memanggil nomor yang benar. Disana jelas tertulis nama Baekhyun, Lalu kenapa Jongdae yang menjawab?

"Ada apa? Baekhyun agak mabuk jadi aku mengangkat telponnya."

"Oh," Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun tertarik, "Kalian masih berada di restoran?"

"Ya, Suasana masih cukup ramai, kau mau kembali kesini? Luhan bilang kau pergi begitu saja tadi."

"Uh, ya, maaf tadi aku ada urusan mendadak." Jeda sebentar, "Dan, oh, aku tidak berniat kembali. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Baekhyun hyung tapi sepertinya lain kali saja."

"Katakan saja padaku, akan ku sampaikan."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula ia sedang mabuk sekarang. Dia mungkin tidak akan menanggapimu."

"Ah, kau benar. Baekhyun sangat menyusahkan saat mabuk seperti ini."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, hyung."

"Ya." Panggilan terputus.

Nah, dengan begini rencananya sudah tersusun dengan jelas. Sehun menancap gas, lalu segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke arah restoran.

Dalam hati, Sehun berbisik; _Maaf, Park Chanyeol. Mungkin kau bisa mengikutiku lain kali._

* * *

Malam semakin larut, tapi sekumpulan crew majalah fashion ternama tersebut tidak sedikitpun menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri pesta makan-makan mereka.

Jam tangan Rolex di pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan menunjukan waktu pukul 10 malam. Langit kota Seoul semakin gelap seiring waktu berjalan, Tetapi keramaian kota tersebut memang tidak pernah ada matinya. Sama seperti restoran tempat Luhan duduk sekarang, restoran, bar, cafe dan yang lainnya juga masih di padati pengunjung tidak peduli waktu sudah cukup larut.

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari belah bibir Luhan. Sejak kepergian Sehun beberapa jam lalu, Ia hanya duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku tinggi yang menghadap ke arah jendela dengan meja kecil di depannya. Memisahkan diri dari keramaian para staf yang membuat kepalanya pening. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang ke rumah dan tidur dengan damai di kasurnya yang empuk, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya menolak untuk di ajak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Kedua manik Luhan terfokus ke arah mobil mercedes-benz warna hitam yang terparkir di depan restoran. Mobil tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun, tetapi persis seperti mobil milik Sehun dan hal itu membuat Luhan diam-diam berharap seandainya saja sosok Sehun keluar dari kendaraan ber-roda empat itu. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Belum mau pulang, eh?" Pandangan Luhan beralih ke arah seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menempati bangku di sebelahnya. Kim Jongin. Pria itu duduk dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sendiri?" Luhan justru balik bertanya, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu singkat, "Di rumah juga membosankan. Jadi kurasa, lebih baik disini."

Kepala Luhan mengangguk kecil, lalu pandangannya kembali terarah ke luar jendela, "Kurasa jawabanku juga sama denganmu."

"Kau terlihat murung, padahal tadi baik-baik saja."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu mendengus pelan. Ternyata sifat Jongin yang selalu spontan membicarakan sesuatu yang ada di fikirannya itu belum berubah. "Apa se-jelas itu?"

"Sangat." Jongin menjawab dengan yakin, "Apa karna Sehun yang tiba-tiba pamit pergi tadi?"

Aduh, Kadang Jongin bisa jadi terlalu spontan dan menyebalkan.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak terang-terangan membenarkan tebakan sang lawan bicara. "Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu?" Tanyanya, berusaha terkesan santai.

"Well," Jongin menarik nafas panjang, lalu mulai menjawab, "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja tadi, lalu saat Sehun pamit, kau jadi murung. Kau memisahkan diri untuk duduk disini padahal yang lainnya sedang asyik minum sambil memainkan beberapa permainan disana."

Luhan melirik ke arah meja para staf, lalu menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh pelan, "Kau tau aku tidak bisa mabuk, kan?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu memisahkan diri seperti ini, bukan?"

"Oh, Baiklah, kau benar." Aku Luhan pada akhirnya. "Aku memang agak murung karna Sehun tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sementara Jongin tersenyum kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa di tanya pun, sikap Luhan sudah jelas menunjukan apa yang sedang dirasakan pria itu. Jongin hanya bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan, dan membuat Luhan mengaku.

"Ya, ya. Aku tau." Jongin mengangguk pelan, "Kau dan Sehun sudah sedekat itu, ya?"

Kali ini Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku—uh, kalian sudah cukup dekat hingga titik dimana kehadiran satu sama lain mempengaruhi suasana hati kalian."

Luhan tertegun. Untuk sejenak ia tidak bisa bereaksi dan hanya terdiam menatap Jongin.

"Kau tau, tidak perlu repot-repot menyangkal, aku bisa melihat semuanya dari gerak-gerik kalian." tambah Jongin. "Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Luhan. Ia hanya diam, menatap Jongin dengan fikiran yang kosong tanpa tau bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Jongin padanya.

Selang beberapa detik, Luhan berdehem, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sepertinya aku pulang sekarang saja." katanya, sambil memasukan ponselnya di meja ke dalam tas hitamnya. "Sampai jumpa." pamitnya, lalu berlalu ke arah meja para staf untuk pamit sebelum akhirnya keluar.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, memandang Luhan yang menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Luhan tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Jongin tadi, karna kini semuanya sudah jelas.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya." gumam Jongin pelan.

* * *

Kamar apartment besar ber-design modern itu terlihat sepi ketika Sehun masuk kedalamnya. Di ruang tengah terdapat sebuah box pizza dengan sisa tiga slice di dalamnya, juga sebuah kaleng cola yang sudah di buka. Tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi siapa pelaku kekacauan tersebut jika bukan sang kakak tercinta—Wu Yifan.

Sehun berjalan melewati ruang tengah, mengabaikan meja yang berantakan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja dimana dirinya dan Yifan mengumpulkan semua dokumen yang berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Ruangan tersebut tidak jauh bedanya dengan ruang tengah sebelumnya. Berantakan, dengan kertas-kertas dokumen berserakan di atas meja.

Kaki Sehun melangkah menuju ke arah komputer, ia mendudukan dirinya pada bangku di depan benda tersebut lalu jari-jemarinya mulai mengetikan sesuatu pada keyboard. Beberapa detik setelah Sehun menekan tombol 'Enter', layar komputer menampilkan sebuah maps dengan sebuah tanda berwarna biru yang menunjukan lokasi dari sesuatu yang dicari Sehun. Bukan sesuatu, mungkin lebih tepatnya; seseorang. Tanda tersebut menunjukan lokasi Luhan yang berhasil Sehun lacak melalui nomor ponselnya barusan.

Sebuah perasaan lega membanjiri diri Sehun ketika akhirnya mengetahui bahwa lokasi Luhan menunjukan pria itu sedang berada di apartmentnya. Well, setidaknya ketika Luhan berada di apartmentnya ia memiliki Chanyeol yang pasti akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Jadi Sehun bisa bernafas lega.

"Sedang apa kau?" Suara berat Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang kakak yang masuk dengan keadaan rambutnya yang basah serta handuk di kepalanya.

Yifan berjalan mendekati Sehun, "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," Jawab Sehun singkat, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya, "Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan."

Yifan hanya mendengus mendengar keluhan sang adik, kemudian mendudukan dirinya pada bangku lainnya di dekat Sehun. "Aku tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang pelaku penembakan Luna."

Sehun tidak bereaksi, membiarkan sang kakak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Aku rasa sang pelaku memang cukup profesional, cara bermainnya sangat cepat dan bersih."

Masih diam. Sehun hanya bersandar di bangkunya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kita harus cepat bergerak dan menangkap Tuan Xi, sebelum lebih banyak korban berjatuhan. Bukan hanya orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya, tapi juga kau, yang bisa saja sekarang sudah mulai di curigai."

Ah, benar juga. Sebenarnya bukan hanya keselamatan Luhan yang harus Sehun fikirkan saat ini, tapi juga keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol sudah sangat mencurigai dirinya sampai-sampai pria itu meletakan alat pelacak pada Sehun. Tapi meskipun begitu, kenapa Sehun justru merasa keselamatan Luhan ada prioritas utamanya saat ini?

Merasa terabaikan, Yifan menoleh ke arah sang adik yang sedaritadi tidak bersuara. "Yah!" Kaki kanan Yifan menendang bangku Sehun pelan, "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Sehun mengerang pelan, "Aku mendengarkan," sahutnya, lalu membuka matanya dan menghela nafas berat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku karna ini memang sudah jadi pekerjaanku."

Yifan mendengus, "Selalu saja seperti itu," gumamnya, "Kau ingat berapa kali kau hampir membuat jantungku copot saat kau tertembak, huh?"

Untuk sejenak otak Sehun kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian dulu saat awal-awal dirinya dan Yifan bertugas sebagai polisi patroli. Sehun adalah tipe petugas yang agresif dan kadang terkesan terburu-buru tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Salah satu memori terburuknya adalah ketika dirinya mendapat tiga luka tembak sekaligus saat mengejar kawanan pembalap liar. Ia kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh saat itu.

"Kau selalu menangis setiap kali aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit." kata Sehun. Tidak bermaksud meledek, tetapi entah kenapa sebuah gelak tawa lolos begitu saja dari belah bibirnya.

Sementara Yifan hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau bisa tertawa karna kau tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam itu."

"Kau terlalu hebat, hampir tidak pernah mendapat luka apapun saat sedang bertugas." Yifan mendengus mendengar pujian yang tiba-tiba di lontarkan sang adik. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan, "Sesekali izinkan aku menembakmu agar aku bisa tau rasanya khawatir padamu."

Refleks kaki Yifan bergerak untuk menendang bangku tempat Sehun duduk sekali lagi saat mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu. Sementara yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya tertawa kecil, menikmati gurauannya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam. Yifan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya sementara Sehun duduk bersandar menatap layar komputernya yang masih menampilkan lokasi Luhan. Semuanya begitu tenang hingga tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering ponsel memecahkan keheningan di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan menatap layar ponselnya sejenak untuk melihat nama yang tertera disana, kedua bola matanya melebar ketika melihat nama yang muncul. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Luhan hyung?"

Yifan—secara refleks langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru saja menyebut nama yang tentu saja tidak asing baginya. Kening Yifan berkerut samar ketika melihat wajah adiknya berseri-seri sambil berbicara di telfon. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ya, maaf aku tadi langsung pulang dan tidak sempat mampir kembali kesana. Kau sudah pulang?" Meskipun Sehun sudah mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, tapi mendapat telfon dari Luhan seperti ini benar-benar membuat dirinya bisa bernafas lega. Walaupun ia tidak melihat secara langsung Luhan berdiri di depannya, setidaknya mendengar suaranya seperti ini sudah membuat perasaan Sehun jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau pulang naik taksi, kan? Ah, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ada bus yang masih lewat selarut ini."

Sehun terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan Luhan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang sedaritadi bersamanya di ruangan tersebut. Yifan, yang saat ini sudah tidak bisa lagi fokus melakukan hal lain selain memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang sedang asyiknya berbicara di telfon. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat wajah adiknya se-semangat itu. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat wajah sang adik begitu berseri saat mengangkat telfon seseorang.

Ini aneh.

Sangat, sangat aneh.

Beberapa fikiran yang tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Yifan sebelumnya mulai menghantui dirinya. Tetapi tentu saja, Ia segera membuang jauh-jauh semua fikiran aneh tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan kata _"Sampai jumpa."_ dan menurunkan ponsel dari telinga, barulah saat itu ia kembali menyadari keberadaan Yifan disana.

 _Oh, sial._ Sepertinya Sehun harus menetap di kursinya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Sehun menatap Yifan ragu, mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan berkata, "Aku rasa aku ingin tid—"

"Tetap di tempatmu."

Bokong Sehun sudah separuh terangkat dari kursinya, tapi nada dingin dan datar Yifan berhasil membuat Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali duduk manis disana. "Baiklah." katanya pasrah, "Ada apa?"

Yifan masih belum bisa menghilangkan kerutan di keningnya, ia menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Yang tadi itu, Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, tetapi kemudian mengangguk, "Ya."

"Maksudmu, Luhan, Xi Luhan?"

"Ya. Target kita."

Yifan mengangguk, "Ya. Target kita, benar." Jeda sebentar, "Kenapa dia menelfonmu?"

 _"Well,_ pada dasarnya dia mengenalku sebagai salah satu rekan kerjanya jadi apa salahnya kalau dia menelfon?"

"Rekan kerja, baiklah. Tapi apa kau bahkan harus terlihat begitu ceria saat menerima telfonnya?"

Kali ini kening Sehun berkerut, "Apa? Ceria? Aku tidak ceria."

"Kau tersenyum begitu lebar saat menerima telfonnya. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak sadar aku tersenyum—"

"Ya, kau tidak menyadarinya, kan? Itu karna kau bereaksi tanpa sadar. Wajahmu bahkan berseri saat berbicara dengannya!"

"Apa maksud—oh, yang benar saja. Ini konyol. Wajahkku tidak berseri!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Yifan mendengus, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kalau aku tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Wu Shixun." Nada suara Yifan mulai meninggi. Jujur saja, Ia bersikap seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai reaksi yang diberikan Sehun saat berbicara dengan Luhan di telfon barusan.

"Oh, ayolah, Yifan. Kau tidak sedang berfikiran yang macam-macam, kan?"

 _Berfikiran yang macam-macam? Oh tentu saja iya._ Yifan adalah orang yang melihat pertumbuhan Sehun sejak dirinya masih mengenakan popok hingga sekarang tubuh laki-laki itu sudah hampir setinggi dirinya sendiri. Yifan adalah orang yang paling tau bagaimana Sehun secara mendalam. Dan sikap Sehun barusan— _oh, astaga,_ Jelas sekali ada sesuatu di antara Sehun dan Luhan yang Yifan sendiri bahkan tidak ingin fikirkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Shixun, Kau tidak lupa tentang siapa Luhan, bukan?"

Sehun yang ditanya seperti itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam kepala sang kakak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan berdiri dari kursinya, perasaan kesal dan amarahnya sudah cukup meluap tetapi ia masih berusaha keras untuk tidak meledakan semuanya saat ini juga di depan Sehun, "Kita Harus selesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat, dan kembali ke New York." gumamnya singkat, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Tetapi saat Yifan berdiri di ambang pintu hendak keluar ruangan, Sehun ikut berdiri dan berkata dengan lantang, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

Tangan kanan Yifan mengepal kesal, Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan nada berat dan dingin, "Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan." kalimat singkat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Yifan diiringi sebuah hentakan pintu yang keras.

Sehun mengerang kesal sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursinya. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang dihembuskannya dengan frustasi. Sebenarnya ia bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang membuat Yifan begitu kesal dan marah padanya. Hanya saja, Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya tersebut akan langsung bereaksi seperti ini tanpa bahkan sempat mendengar penjelasan darinya.

Tidak tau harus apa, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam di bangkunya dengan fikiran yang kacau. Semua yang ia katakan pada Yifan barusan adalah kebohongan. Sehun memang menyadari dirinya tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara Luhan barusan, karena ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang yang menumpuk di dadanya. Sehun juga tentu saja menyadari dirinya begitu ceria ketika mendengar suara Luhan, karena entah bagaimana caranya, atau entah mantra semacam apa yang Luhan miliki, yang jelas ia selalu sukses membuat Sehun merasa semuanya begitu indah. Sederhana, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan semuanya dalam sekejap saja.

Pada awalnya, tentu saja Sehun berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan perasaannya tersebut. Karna menurutnya, hal itu sangat konyol. Benar-benar konyol dan tidak dapat dipercaya. Tapi semakin lama, alih-alih menghilang, perasaan tersebut justru semakin membesar dan terus menghantui Sehun.

Hingga saat ini, Ia sudah mencapai titik dimana dirinya tidak akan lagi menghindar. Ia tidak akan lagi memungkiri kemungkinan bahwa—hatinya sudah dicuri tanpa sempat ditahan.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Yifan terjadi. Sejak malam itu, Keduanya tidak pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun. Menakjubkan bukan? Keduanya tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama tetapi keduanya pun sama-sama menganggap kehadiran satu sama lain tidak ada.

Walaupun pagi tadi sebenarnya Sehun sudah berusaha berbaikan dengan berpamitan pada sang kakak sebelum pergi ke studio, tapi yang ia dapat justru tatapan tajam dan punggung Yifan yang membelakanginya dengan dingin.

Sehun membelokan kemudi mobilnya ke arah sebuah lahan parkir kosong dan memarkir mobilnya disana. Tubuh jangkungnya bergerak keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki studio.

"Aku tidak menyangka ia benar-benar ada disana waktu itu!" Suara lantang dan penuh semangat milik Baekhyun menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun ketika dirinya memasuki ruang ganti.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri disana dan bercerita dengan semangat sementara Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada.

"Selamat pagi?" sapa Sehun ragu-ragu, membuat atensi kedua manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut beralih ke arah dirinya.

"Sehun-ah! Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku ini, kemarilah!" Baekhyun dengan sigap menarik tangan Sehun dan mendorong tubuh kurus pria yang lebih dari tingginya itu untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Sehun mengerjap bingung dan menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum kecil dan memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan _'Bersabarlah sedikit.'_

"Sehun-ah!" Yang di panggil menoleh cepat, sementara Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Luhan hyung bilang kau pernah bertemu Chanyeol sebelumnya jadi kau pasti sudah tau kan siapa dia?"

"Maksudmu Chanyeol tetangga Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun, pura-pura bodoh.

"Ya!" Baekhyun membenarkan dengan semangat. "Kau tau, sepulang dari acara makan makan, aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Oh.. benarkah?" _Well, tentu saja, itu karna aku meletakan alat pelacak miliknya di mobilmu._ Sahut Sehun dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau! Aku sangat mabuk malam itu jadi aku bersandar pada mobilku sebentar. Dan saat itulah ia tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja."

 _Oh, jadi pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun? Tindakan yang cukup berani._

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia mengantarku pulang dengan mobilnya karna katanya ia tidak akan membiarkanku mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk berat." lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada berseri-seri.

"Kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku jadi dia." sahut Luhan, menghancurkan fantasi indah Baekhyun.

"Yah! Tapi tetap saja, bukankah pria itu sangat manis?"

"Oh, astaga." Luhan mendengus. "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang perempuan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi bukankah kau sangat ceroboh?" kali ini Sehun bersuara, "Kau sedang mabuk saat itu, bagaimana kalau dia berbuat macam-macam?"

"Mana mungkin!" Sela Baekhyun langsung dengan nada tegas, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "Tapi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja kalau ia yang berbuat macam-macam padaku."

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa saling bertatapan geli dan meringis pelan melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Oh." Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah datar—menakjubkan bukan, bagaimana ekspresinya bisa cepat berubah?—dan ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia menanyakanmu."

Sehun terdiam. Menelan ludahnya sekali. Dan berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan heran yang di lemparkan Luhan padanya. "Chanyeol? kenapa?"

"Ya, dia bertanya apakah aku mengenal seseorang yang bernama Sehun atau tidak."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudian menggedikan bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin aku terlalu mabuk saat itu."

Belum sempat ada yang menanggapi lebih lanjut, Jongdae sudah lebih dulu memunculkan kepalanya di balik pintu dan menginterupsi, "Sudah selesai gosipnya, nona-nona?"

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu!" Tukas Luhan cepat.

Jongdae mengabaikan, "Jongin sudah datang, aku ingin kalian bergegas dan bersiap untuk pemotretan. Kalian bisa lanjutkan sesi gosip kalian nanti, faham?" katanya cepat, lau menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aish, menyebalkan sekali." gerutu Baekhyun, tapi tetap menurut dengan berjalan ke arah meja rias.

Sementara Sehun berdiri dari sofanya sambil melepas mantelnya, dan Luhan pamit keluar ruangan untuk menyiapkan kameranya.

* * *

Pemotretan selesai lebih awal dari biasanya hari ini. Beberapa staff memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu berharga mereka dengan keluar dan bersenang-senang, dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk kembali ke rumah masing masing dan beristirahat.

Sebelum melangkah keluar studio tadi, Jongdae mengajak Sehun untuk pergi keluar bersama Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo untuk makan siang bersama di luar. Tapi ia menolak karena fikirannya memang sedang kacau dan ia sedang tidak ingin berada di keramaian. Terlebih lagi berada di dekat Luhan untuk waktu yang lama, sepertinya ia harus menghindari hal itu untuk sementara ini. Karena setiap kali melihat wajah Luhan, otak Sehun kembali mereka ulang kejadian saat dirinya dan Yifan bertengkar tempo hari.

Mobil mercedes benz hitam milik Sehun terparkir di depan sebuah 7-Eleven yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari studio pemotretan. Ia tidak sedang ingin makan sesuatu yang berat, jadi ia lebih memilih ramyeon instan untuk mengisi perutnya siang ini.

Kepulan asap dari mangkuk gabus ramyeon instannya menguap seraya Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku tinggi yang menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Langit diluar cukup gelap, seakan-akan hujan akan turun. Sehun terdiam memandang jalanan di depannya yang sepi. Suasana seperti ini memang sangat cocok bagi dirinya yang sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Sebuah tangan terulur di sebelah Sehun, meletakan segelas cola di atas meja yang sama dimana Sehun meletakan ramyeonnya. Sehun menoleh, lalu mendapati Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Rekan kerja." sapa Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat Sehun benci.

Yang disapa justru mendengus, dan dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat, Sehun menjawab, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?" Jawab Jongin santai sambil membuka colanya, Ia melirik Sehun sebentar, "Kau keberatan?" lalu meneguk colanya.

Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin Sehun lakukan lebih dari bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menjauh dari makhluk bernama Kim Jongin. Tapi mengingat ramyeon panas miliknya masih menunggu untuk dimakan dan keadaan perut Sehun yang sedang keroncongan, Ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari sana.

 _Baiklah, anggap saja ia tidak ada disini._ Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk ramyeonnya dengan sumpit.

"Kukira kau akan pergi makan dengan Jongdae hyung dan yang lainnya." kata Jongin, membuka percakapan yang tidak pernah di harapkan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti tidak di ajak, ya?" jawab Sehun sarkas, lalu melahap ramyeonnya.

Jongin mendesis, "Aku ingin makan denganmu, makanya aku menolak mereka."

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat gila Jongin.

"Omong-omong," Jongin meletakan kaleng colanya di meja, "Saat makan-makan malam itu, Kurasa Luhan merindukanmu."

Mendengar nama Luhan di sebut-sebut, Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebentar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melahap ramyeonnya, memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Alis Jongin terangkat, "Kau mengabaikanku?"

Sehun menoleh dan ikut menaikan alisnya, "Kau berbicara denganku?" katanya, lagi-lagi dengan sarkasme.

Helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibir Jongin, "Hey, berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." gumamnya. "Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku waktu itu. Aku tau pekerjaanmu sangat serius dan aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membongkar penyamaranmu begitu saja."

"Baguslah." sahut Sehun singkat, masih sibuk menyeruput ramyeonnya.

"Dan kalau kau berfikir aku masih mengharapkan Luhan, maka kau salah besar."

Kalimat terakhir Jongin sukses menarik atensi Sehun beralih dari ramyeonnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku putus dengannya?"

Sehun ingin sekali menjawab 'tentu saja' atau semacamnya, tapi justru sebaliknya, ia malah terdiam.

Namun Jongin tetap melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku mengira Luhan semacam anak dari seseorang yang penting. Seperti anak presiden atau semacamnya. Dan keluarganya tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami, makanya aku mendapatkan semua teror itu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Teror?"

"Ya," Jongin memainkan kaleng colanya, "Pada bulan pertama, semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu lama kelamaan aku mendapatkan teror dari seseorang yang seolah-olah memintaku untuk menjauh dari Luhan."

"Teror macam apa?"

"Seperti pesan teror yang dikirimkan ke kotak suratku setiap harinya, juga telefon teror, dan bahkan hadiah yang mengerikan." Jongin kembali bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat semua yang terjadi di masa lalunya. "Klimaksnya, Aku hampir tertabrak mobil saat aku dan Luhan sedang berkencan."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Begitulah. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Luhan. Karna itulah ia sangat sakit hati waktu itu. Ia mengira aku meninggalkannya tanpa alasan."

Sehun terdiam, lalu kembali menatap ke arah mangkuk ramyeonnya yang sudah hampir kosong. Cerita Jongin membuat dirinya sadar kalau Luhan benar-benar berada di pengawasan sang Ayah selama ini. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan Mr Xi begitu menentang hubungan keduanya sampai harus meneror Jongin seperti itu? Ia tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang kau, seorang FBI, harus melakukan penyamaran untuk mendekati Luhan seperti ini, aku jadi faham kalau Luhan terlibat akan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Sebenarnya apa yang kau selidiki darinya?"

Pertanyaan Jongin menarik Sehun kembali ke kesadarannya, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitaumu."

"Ah." Jongin mengangguk faham, "Tentu saja. Maaf, aku lupa." katanya, lalu kembali meminum colanya.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Yifan kembali terngiang di otak Sehun. Jika Jongin saja yang tidak punya niat buruk sedikitpun mendekati Luhan harus di teror seperti itu, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Xi padanya kalau sampai tau selama ini Sehun mendekati anaknya untuk menggali informasi soal bisnis kotor sang Ayah? Sehun mungkin saja sedang berada dalam bahaya besar, hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Apapun yang sedang kau lakukan, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Jongin kembali bersuara.

Sehun mendengus, lalu berkata, "Aku adalah agen federal terlatih, terima kasih banyak untuk perhatianmu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar sebesit keangkuhan yang ditunjukan Sehun.

"SEMUANYA TETAP DI TEMPAT! JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!"

Sehun dan Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan keduanya tersentak ketika melihat tiga orang pria bertopeng dengan senjata api di tangan mereka menyerbu masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut.

 _Perampokan? Apa-apaan—?_

"Kalian berdua, angkat tangan kalian!" teriak salah satu dari tiga pria bertopeng tersebut, Ia menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintah perampok tersebut. Moncong dari senjata api di tangan pria tersebut terarah ke Jongin dan Sehun.

"Katakan padaku kau membawa pistolmu." bisik Jongin pada Sehun dengan nada ngeri.

"Sayang sekali, aku meninggalkannya di mob—"

"JANGAN ADA YANG BICARA!"

Keduanya serentak bungkam. Jongin hanya bisa diam dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau dirinya akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini? Keputusannya untuk mampir ke mini market ini benar-benar penyesalan terbesarnya dalam hidup.

Sementara Sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan membaca situasi. Tiga orang perampok dengan topeng, satu dari mereka sedang mengancam kasir untuk mengosongkan uang di mesin dan memindahkannya ke tas. Sementara satu orang lainnya menjaga di pintu depan, dan satu lagi berdiri di depan Sehun dan Jongin dengan senjata api di tangannya.

Aneh. Tindakan perampokan ini benar-benar ceroboh. Orang bodoh macam apa yang melakukan perampokan di salah satu mini market yang terletak di daerah ramai penduduk? Dan pemilihan waktu, siang hari seperti ini dimana siapapun bisa lewat dan melihat kejadian ini dari kaca bening yang terlihat dari luar? Benar-benar bukan tindakan yang profesional.

"Hey, coba kesini sebentar!" panggil salah seorang perampok yang sedang berada di kasir, memanggil temannya yang sedang mengawasi Sehun dan Jongin.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan apapun atau ku tembak kepala kalian!" ancam sang pria bertopeng sebelum pergi ke arah kasir.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun, kemudian berbisik, "Kenapa tidak kita serang mereka?"

"Dari jumlah personil saja kita sudah kalah. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Hey, bukankah kau seorang agen federal yang terlatih?" sindir Jongin.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Justru itu. aku memikirkan cara yang lebih pintar, bukan ceroboh."

"Yang kau lakukan daritadi hanya melihat mereka dengan ketakutan."

"Kau berisik sekali. Apa kau bahkan tau senjata apa yang mereka gunakan, huh?" Jongin mendesis, sementara Sehun melanjutan, "AK-47, senjata itu bisa menembakan enam ratus peluru dalam waktu satu menit. Kau mau mati dengan isi perutmu keluar?"

Jongin menelan ludah kasar.

"Aku punya rencana." Sehun mendekati telinga Jongin, lalu membisikan rencananya dengan rinci dan ringan agar Jongin bisa mengerti dengan cepat.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Jongin terdiam sejenak. "K-kau yakin itu akan bekerja dengan baik?"

"Tentu. Pastikan saja dirimu tidak terkena peluru."

Jongin mengangguk ragu, "Baiklah."

"Siap? satu.. tiga!"

Sehun lebih dulu mencuri start dan membuat Jongin gelagapan lalu ikut berlari.

"HEY!"

Sehun dan Jongin berlari ke belakang dua rak yang berbeda, para perampok tersebut sontak mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah rak rak tersebut dan menembakan ratusan peluru.

 _dor! dor! dor! dor! dor! dor!_

 _PRANG!_

Jendela besar mini market tersebut pecah akibat lemparan botol besar yang dilakukan Jongin, dan berhasil menarik perhatian perampok perampok tersebut. Kesempatan tersebut Sehun manfaatkan untuk melemparkan botol kaca lainnya ke arah kepala kedua perampok tersebut.

Jackpot! Keduanya jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau! Cepat lari dari sini!" Teriak Sehun pada si penjaga kasir. Pemuda itu menurut, dan berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang.

"ANAK MUDA SIALAN!" Teriak salah satu perampok lainnya yang masih berdiri tegap. Dengan sigap ia mengarahkan senjatanya dan menembakan peluru ke arah Sehun serta Jongin.

"JONGIN! TIARAP!"

Sehun dan Jongin segera menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan melindungi kepala mereka sementara benda-benda di sekitar mereka hancur akibat peluru-peluru yang di tembakan perampok tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik, serangan peluru tersebut terhenti. Sehun menduga amunisi perampok tersebut habis. Merasa memiliki kesempatan, Sehun dengan cepat kembali berdiri dan mengambil sebuah pecahan botol dengan ujung yang tajam.

"Mati kau sialan!" Sehun berlari dengan botol tajam ditangannya siap menyerang lawannya.

Namun sialnya, tiba-tiba perampok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pistol cadangan dari sakunya dan...

 _DOR!_

Sehun berhenti di tempatnya, botol di tangannya terjatuh, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Sebuah perasaan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang bagian perutnya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"SEHUN!" Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tergeletak lemas tanpa memperdulikan lagi para perampok yang kabur.

Kedua mata Sehun masih terbuka lebar, namun darah dari perutnya tidak henti-hentinya keluar. Jongin panik, Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus menangani situasi seperti ini.

"YAH! BODOH, KENAPA KAU SANGAT CEROBOH HUH?!" Jongin berteriak kesal. Ia kalap, karena ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"C-cepat telfon ambulans, bodoh!" hardik Sehun dengan susah payah berbicara. Kedua tangannya menekan luka tembaknya kuat-kuat, mencegah pendarahan yang lebih banyak lagi.

Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Sehun tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena setelah telefon tersambung dan Jongin mulai berbicara meminta ambulans dengan panik, saat itu semua yang ada di sekitar Sehun sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **HALOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAA MAAF BANGET AKU LATE UPDATE PARAH. ASLI AKU LUPA KALO MASIH ADA UTANG FF INI DAN KEMAREN KEASIKAN LIBURAN DAN SEKARANG AKU KELAS 12 DAN GUYS AKU SIBUK BANGET YA ALLAH PENGEN KAWIN AJA SAMA SEHUN RASANYA :' D**_

 _ **Maaf banget ya soal late updatenya, next chapter janji deh ga late lagi : ( #janjimulu #authorphp btw MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG MASIH MAU LUANGIN WAKTU BUAT BACA FF INI. SEMOGA KALIAN SELALU DALAM KEADAAN SEHAT SUPAYA BISA TERUS BACA FF INI SAMPE ABIS. EHEHEHEHE I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Could this be the end of everything?_

* * *

Wastafel berwarna putih tersebut tergenangkan air berwarna merah segar ketika Jongin membasuh tangannya disana. Keadaan kedua tangan tersebut masih sedikit bergetar, paska kejadian yang baru saja menimpa si pemuda kelahiran bulan Januari tersebut.

Jongin menampung air dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum membungkuk sedikit dan membasuh wajahnya, berusaha memberikan perasaan segar dan menenangkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hela nafas berat terdengar.

Kini Jongin sudah bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Sehun sudah mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter. Ya, selepas agen federal tersebut menutup matanya, Jongin tidak pernah sedetik pun meninggalkan sisi pria tersebut. Bahkan hingga ambulans datang dan Sehun akhirnya di bawa ke rumah sakit, Jongin tidak pernah sedetik pun menjauh dari sisinya.

Alasannya? Satu. Jongin merasa bertanggung jawab atas Sehun yang terluka di depan kedua matanya. Jika sial-sialnya, Sehun, tidak terselamatkan—uh, entahlah. Mungkin Jongin akan merasa terbebani sepanjang hidupnya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain yang jelas-jelas berada di dekatnya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera kembali menuju ke ruang operasi. Ia mendudukan dirinya pada deretan bangku yang berada di sepanjang lorong ruangan tersebut. Entah situasi semacam apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana, tapi Jongin yakin apapun itu—hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut tentu saja sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun langsung di larikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat untuk pemeriksaan awal, setelah dokter melihat keadaannya, Sebuah keputusan operasi langsung di buat dan Jongin tentu saja langsung bersedia untuk dijadikan wali. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun pun langsung di bawa ke ruang operasi. Dan sekarang, Lampu berwarna merah yang ada di atas pintu ruang operasi itu sudah menyalah selama kurang lebih lima belas menit.

Oh. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya ketika sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. Ia sampai lupa kalau dirinya bahkan belum memberitau kerabat Sehun tentang keadaannya saat ini.

Ponsel hitam milik Sehun diambilnya dari dalam saku. Kemudian jemarinya menelusuri kontak yang ada di ponsel tersebut.

 _Sial. Siapa yang harus kuberitau soal ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun._ Jongin bermonolog dalam hatinya.

Lima menit berlalu, dan satu-satunya nama yang Jongin kenal dalam kontak Sehun adalah orang-orang dari studio.

Haruskah ia memberitau Luhan soal keadaan Sehun saat ini?

Atau Jongdae hyung?

 _ah, tidak. Tidak._

Jongin kembali menelusuri nama-nama dalam deretan kontak ponsel Sehun. Frustasi tidak menemukan nama yang menurutnya adalah kerabat dekat Sehun, ia pun membuka riwayat panggilan.

Nama **'Yifan Hyung'** muncul dalam urutan teratas, menunjukan bahwa kontak tersebut adalah milik seseorang yang selalu berhubungan dengan Sehun. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Nada pertama.

Nada kedua.

Nada keti—

 _"Apa?"_

Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget. Nada dari sang lawan bicara di ujung sana benar-benar terdengar datar dan dingin, membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Uh—halo?"

"..."

"Halo? Yifan—"

 _"Siapa ini?"_

"Oh—Aku Kim Jongin, rekan sesama model di tempat Sehun bekerja." Katanya, "Aku ingin memberitau kalau sekarang Sehun berada di rumah sakit."

 _"Apa?!"_

Nada Yifan yang terkejut terdengar begitu jelas sampai-sampai Jongin harus menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit dari telinga.

 _"Apa yang terjadi?!"_

"Ceritanya panjang, ia terkena luka tembak dan sekarang sedang menjalani operasi di—"

 _Tuut. Tuut._

"—Halo?"

Jongin menatap ponsel milik Sehun dan alisnya terangkat ketika layar menunjukan bahwa panggilan di akhiri.

Ada apa? Pulsanya habis, 'kah?

"Sepertinya orang ini terlalu terburu-buru ya—?" Gumam Jongin pelan sambil menatap ponsel Sehun kebingungan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel tersebut berbunyi.

Panggilan dari Yifan Hyung.

"Halo?"

 _"YAH! DIMANA RUMAH SAKITNYA?!"_

Jongin ingin tertawa.

* * *

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Derap langkah yang melaju dengan tempo cepat itu menerobos masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit Seoul yang saat itu sedang sibuk. Wu Yifan—sang pemilik langkah—tidak lagi memikirkan apakah dirinya akan tertabrak atau menabrak orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini, karna yang ada di otaknya hanya satu; mencari ruang tempat dimana adiknya berada dan melihat kondisinya.

"Hey," Yifan berhenti di meja resepsionis, dengan nafas yang masih memburu ia bertanya, "Dimana pasien luka tembak yang baru datang?"

"Oh. Ia sudah di larikan ke ruang operasi. Lantai dua, belok kiri, ruangan ada tepat di ujung lorong."

"Terima kasih!" Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, Yifan langsung melesat menaiki tangga dan menuju ke arah yang tadi ditunjukan sang penjaga resepsionis.

Lampu merah yang menyalah di atas pintu ruang operasi membuat jantung Yifan berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Rasanya seperti de javu. Selalu saja seperti ini.

Kedua tungkai Yifan melemas, Ia berjalan mendekati pintu yang tertutup di depannya tanpa menyadari seseorang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sepanjang lorong tersebut.

Yifan menelan ludahnya kasar, kedua bola matanya menatap jendela yang ada di pintu ruang operasi. Walaupun tidak terlihat apapun di dalam sana, tapi ia tau, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Oh Sehun sedang mencoba untuk bertahan hidup.

"Uh, Yifan hyung?"

Suara berat seseorang yang terdengar dari arah belakang membuat Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah yang nampaknya tidak begitu asing baginya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Yifan hyung, itu namamu, benar?" Ulang pria tersebut.

Sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian yang ditanya mengangguk membenarkan, "Siapa kau?"

"Kim Jongin, model yang bekerja sama dengan Sehun di studio." Gumam Jongin, memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh." Yifan terdiam, berfikir sejenak.

Ah. Pantas saja wajah dan nama pria di depannya itu tidak asing bagi Yifan. Ia baru ingat kalau Sehun pernah bercerita soal Jongin waktu itu.

"Aku yang tadi menelfon hyung dan—"

"Ya, aku tau. Terima kasih." Potong Yifan langsung. Ia berjalan dengan lemas, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terletak tepat di sebelah Jongin.

Sementara Jongin berdiri, menatap Yifan dengan canggung.

 _Ternyata adik-kakak sama saja. Dingin dan menyebalkan._

"Ah," Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel milik Sehun dari sakunya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yifan dan menyerahkan benda tersebut padanya. "Ini ponsel Sehun."

Yifan yang tadinya menatap kosong ke depan, mengalihkan atensinya ke arah benda yang disodorkan Jongin padanya, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanyanya sambil menerima ponsel tersebut.

"Aku dan Sehun sedang makan siang di sebuah mini market ketika tiba-tiba sekelompok perampok masuk dan membuat keributan."

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar.

Seingatnya, waktu itu Sehun bilang ia sangat tidak suka kehadiran Jongin di tengah-tengah kegiatan penyamarannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia malah makan siang bersama?

"Kau dekat dengan Sehun?"

"Eh?" Jongin sedikit bingung, karna ia mengira Yifan akan bertanya lebih lanjut soal insiden yang terjadi tetapi kenyataannya pira itu justru menanyakan kedekatan dirinya dengan Sehun. "Oh, Mungkin makan siang bersama terdengar terlalu..." Jeda sebentar, "—uh baiklah, sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang sedang makan. Aku melihatnya dari luar jendela saat melintasi mini market tersebut dan memutuskan untuk mampir." Jelasnya.

Yifan mengangguk pelan, "Lalu soal perampok-perampok tersebut, apa ada yang kau ingat dari mereka?"

"Entahlah, mereka semua mengenakan topeng jadi kurasa bahkan CCTV pun tidak akan mengenali wajah mereka." Jawab Jongin ragu, "Yang jelas mereka berjumlah tiga orang dan Sehun bilang mereka membawa senjata AK-47."

"AK-47?" Yifan terdiam. Sesuatu terasa janggal. "Sehun terkena tembakan dari senjata itu?"

"Oh, bukan. Sehun mencoba menyerang salah satu perampok ketika senjatanya kehabisan peluru, tapi kemudian ia justru terkena tembakan dari pistol cadangan perampok itu."

"Tunggu," Yifan menatap Jongin lurus-lurus, "Kau ada disana dan kau bahkan tidak berusaha menolong?"

Jongin menaikan alisnya tidak terima, "Hey, aku bukan agen federal terlatih seperti kalian. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Yifan menghela nafas.

Mungkin ia memang harus menerima takdir bahwa lagi-lagi, adiknya harus menjadi korban.

Perampokan ini benar-benar janggal. Sepertinya Yifan tidak bisa duduk terdiam terus seperti ini sementara pelaku yang membuat adiknya terbaring di ruang operasi masih bisa berjalan bebas di luar sana.

"Bisa tolong jaga Sehun dan tetap disini sampai ia sadar?" Pinta Yifan pada Jongin di sebelahnya. Untuk sementara ini, biarlah Jongin yang menjaga Sehun sementara karna Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Yifan harus pergi ke tempat kejadian perkara dan menuntaskan kasus ini secepatnya.

"Tentu. Akan aku kabari jika ada perkembangan." Jawab Jongin yakin.

"Terima kasih," Yifan berdiri dari kursinya, lalu kembali berkata, "Setelah ini akan ku telfon polisi untuk menjaga Sehun, saat mereka datang kau boleh pulang. Tapi tolong, jangan beritau siapapun soal kondisi Sehun saat ini, faham?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya di studio?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Pastikan saja kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi." Yifan menepuk pundak Jongin dua kali, sebelum berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

Yifan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, siapapun orang yang menyakiti adiknya, akan ia pastikan orang tersebut tidak pernah pergi dari balik jeruji besi seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Mini market yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara tersebut terlihat tidak jauh berbeda layaknya sebuah kapal yang baru saja di serang oleh sebuah meriam.

Kacau. Berantakan.

Pecahan beling yang Yifan perkirakan akibat penembakan yang brutal dari pelaku terlihat berserakan dimana-mana. Polisi sudah memasang garis kuning di sekeliling TKP dan di tambah beberapa tim investigasi yang sudah berkeliaran disana mencari petunjuk.

Yifan melenggang melewati garis polisi, dan tentu saja aksinya langsung cepat di halau oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan rapih dan sarung tangan karet yang menghalangi jalan.

"Maaf tapi ini adalah daerah—"

"Aku tau," sela Yifan langsung, Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menunjukan lencana FBI miliknya.

Pria di depannya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Aku tidak tau kasus ini begitu serius sampai campur tangan FBI juga di perlukan?" katanya.

" _Well,"_ Yifan berdehem sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Korban yang sedang kritis akibat kasus perampokan ini adalah adikku sendiri dan dia adalah seorang agen FBI. Aku kira atasanku sudah mengabarimu kalau aku di izinkan untuk ikut campur dalam kasus ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak menerima kabar apapun soal pihak lain yang ikut turun tangan dalam kasus ini." Baru saja pria itu menutup mulutnya, dering ponsel di sakunya selanjutnya mengalihkan perhatian dirinya. "Oh, sebentar."

Yifan berdiri santai sementara lawan bicaranya kini berbalik membelakanginya dan berbicara entah dengan siapa di telfon.

"Kabar baik," gumam pria tersebut setelah kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, "Aku baru menerima kabar soal keterkaitan FBI dalam kasus ini. Jadi kurasa kita bisa mulai bekerja sama sekarang."

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Baguslah," kemudian tangan kanannya terulur, "Wu Yifan." Gumamnya, memperkenalkan diri.

"Park Jungsoo, Ketua tim investigasi Seoul. Mohon kerja samanya."

Setelah berjabat tangan sekali, keduanya pun berjalan masuk ke mini market tersebut, mulai mencari barang bukti yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk.

"Jam berapa kejadian ini terjadi?" Tanya Yifan, sementara kedua matanya meneliti setiap sudut dari TKP.

"CCTV menunjukan waktu jam dua siang."

"Oh?" Yifan menaikan alis, "Tempat ini di lengkapi CCTV? Kalau begitu bagus, hal itu akan lebih mudah mencari pelaku dari perampokan ini."

Sayangnya, sepertinya ekspresi wajah Jungsoo tidak menyetujui perkataan Yifan barusan, "Entahlah, mungkin kau harus melihat terlebih dahulu gambar macam apa yang terekam disana."

Keduanya memasuki ruang kontrol yang letaknya berada di belakang mini market tersebut, disana sudah ada dua orang tim forensik yang sedang melihat ulang kejadian tersebut melalui rekaman CCTV.

"Minho-ssi, coba putar ulang rekamannya." Pinta Jungsoo pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Siap, pak." Dalam satu klik, video mulai berputar.

Yifan mengamati rekaman tersebut dengan teliti, dan ia bisa melihat adiknya yang sedang menyeduh sebuah ramyeon instan disana dan membawanya ke sebuah meja di samping jendela tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang menyusul memasuki mini market tersebut. Kemudian keduanya duduk bersebelahan dan mulai bercakap-cakap.

Beberapa detik kemudian, perkara tersebut pun akhirnya terjadi. Tiga orang perampok bersenjata AK-47 memasuki TKP dengan brutal dan segera berpencar untuk mengancam para korban yang ada disana.

Semua perampok tersebut mengenakan topeng, pakaian mereka serba hitam dan seluruh tubuh mereka tertutup dengan rapat. Bahkan tidak ada sehelai rambut pun terlihat. Dan hal itu, tentu saja, membuat Yifan menghela nafas gusar.

Masih terfokus pada tayangan CCTV, kini Yifan menyaksikan Kim Jongin yang dengan susah payah mengambil sebuah botol minuman besar dan melemparkannya ke arah kaca. Jongin dan Sehun bekerja sama untuk melumpuhkan perampok perampok tersebut dan tentu saja Yifan bisa meyakini bahwa semua itu adalah rencana sang adik.

Hingga saat dimana rekaman tersebut menayangkan Sehun yang terkena sebuah tembakan, disanalah Yifan merasa emosinya terbakar. Ia bahkan berusaha keras mengabaikan genangan darah di TKP yang ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi kini ia justru harus melihat proses saat sang adik di lumpuhkan.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah para perampok yang lari keluar dari mini market tersebut, menaiki mobil mereka dan pergi.

Oh. Tunggu.

"Hentikan rekamannya." Pinta Yifan. Ketika rekaman di hentikan sesuai permintaanya, kedua matanya disipitkan untuk melihat monitor lebih jelas. "Apa ini tas yang berisi uang dari kasir?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah tas coklat besar yang ada di atas meja kasir.

"Ya," Jungsoo membenarkan, "Kurasa mereka terlalu terburu-buru dan panik sehingga meninggalkan uang tersebut."

"Mungkin mereka tidak berniat membunuh siapapun, tapi karna kecelakaan tersebut mereka jadi panik dan lari begitu saja." Tambah Minho.

Yifan dengan cepat menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan hipotesis yang ia dengar, "Tidak. Ini aneh. Tidak mungkin mereka pergi karna panik dan sejak awal tidak memiliki niat membunuh siapapun. Karna kalian lihat sendiri, kan, bagaimana mereka menembaki seluruh TKP tanpa ragu?"

"Kau benar." Gumam Jungsoo, "Tapi kurasa untuk saat ini tidak ada alasan lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa uang yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka."

Yifan terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan fikirannya yang saat ini sedang bercabang kemana-mana tapi selalu berakhir di titik yang sama.

Mungkin saja, kasus ini juga ada hubungannya dengan kasus tuan Xi.

"Kita harus bicara dengan si penjaga kasir." Kata Yifan pada akhirnya.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Aku sudah meminta beberapa anak buahku untuk menjemputnya." Kemudian Jungsoo melihat ponselnya sejenak, "Sepertinya ia sudah sampai di kantor pusat. Ayo."

Keduanya pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mini market tersebut, menuju ke kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul untuk melakukan interogasi.

* * *

Kim Mingyu.

Hanyalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun, yang merupakan siswa SMA tingkat akhir yang sedang kesulitan dalam membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya karna dirinya hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang Ibu yang sakit-sakitan. Sial sekali nasibnya bekerja part-time di sebuah mini market yang tiba-tiba di serang komplotan perampok di tengah tengari bolong.

Yifan bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan trauma masih terlihat di kedua bola mata gelap milik pemuda yang duduk di balik meja interogasi itu. Kedua kaki pemuda itu tidak berhenti bergerak menghentakan diri ke lantai, tanda bahwa keadaan hati dan fikirannya sedang tidak tenang saat ini.

"Santai saja, kami tidak membawamu kesini untuk memenjarakanmu," Gumam Yifan, lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sedaritadi sudah di sediakan disana, "Tidak perlu tegang."

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku akan dimintai kerugian atas kecerobohanku dalam bekerja?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Kau hanya kasir dan kau tidak memiliki perisai untuk melindungi semuanya dari serangan peluru perampok tersebut." Jawab Jungsoo dengan tenang, "Jadi aku ingin kau menenangkan dirimu dan tolong jawab setiap pertanyaan yang akan kami ajukan dengan jujur, faham?"

Yang di tanya mengangguk pelan, Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali menatap Yifan dan Jungsoo dengan lebih tenang. "Baiklah."

Yifan berdehem, "Katakan padaku, apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu saat perampokan itu terjadi?"

Mingyu terdiam selama beberapa detik, berusaha mengingat kembali setiap detail dari kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya itu, "uh.. entahlah, mereka hanya tiba-tiba datang dan salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku dan.. mengancamku untuk memasukan uang ke dalam tas."

Alis Yifan terangkat, menunggu saksi di depannya itu kembali berbicara.

"Lalu.. yang lainnya menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedang makan waktu itu. Mereka juga jadi korban karna berada pada waktu dan tempat yang salah."

"Baiklah. Lalu setelahnya mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian perampok-perampok tersebut dan menyuruhmu lari dari sana?" Kata Jungsoo, membantu Mingyu untuk menjelaskan lebih cepat.

"Ya. Setelah pergi dari sana aku hanya berlari dan berlari karna terlalu panik. Aku bahkan tidak terfikirkan untuk menelfon polisi." Kedua bola mata Mingyu bergerak tidak karuan, Ia mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya lagi mengingat kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, rileks." Yifan menenangkan, "Tapi apa tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari perampok-perampok tersebut? Mungkin mereka mengatakan sesuatu atau semacamnya?"

Mingyu terlihat berfikir keras, tapi kemudian menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun!" Jemari pemuda itu menyusuri rambutnya sendiri dan meremasnya frustasi, "Kau tau, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku tidak mengingat apapun!"

Sulit. Yifan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas akibat dari sikap yang ditunjukan pemuda di depannya. Sepertinya Mingyu mengalami memory-block dimana otaknya menghapus kejadian mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya sehingga ia kesulitan mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu," Yifan membenahi posisi duduknya untuk sedikit maju dan menempatkan sikunya di meja. "Mingyu-ssi, siapa orang yang paling kau takuti selama ini?"

"Apa?" Kening Mingyu berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Siapa orang yang paling kau takuti selama ini?" Ulang Yifan.

Mingyu berfikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Guru bahasa inggris di sekolahku, dia mengerikan."

Yifan tersenyum kecil, "Kau ingat hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia minta untuk kau lakukan?"

"Uh.." diam beberapa detik, kemudian, "Dia pernah memintaku untuk menuliskan lima kalimat dengan grammar yang berbeda."

"Dan kau melakukannya?"

"Ya, walaupun dengan banyak kesalahan dan aku juga panik."

Jungsoo menatap Yifan dan Mingyu bergantian, walau sebenarnya ia kurang mengerti apa yang sedang Yifan lakukan, tapi ia tidak berniat menginterupsi.

"Nah, sekarang," Yifan menatap lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus, "Apa yang perampok-perampok itu minta untuk kau lakukan?"

Kali ini Mingyu berfikir dengan alis bertautan, "Mereka memintaku untuk memasukan uang dari mesin kasir ke dalam tas. Nada bicara mereka terdengar keras dan pelafalan mereka kurang jelas."

Yifan dan Jungsoo melempar pandangan antar satu sama lain, kemudian Yifan melanjutkan, "Apa kau melakukan apa yang mereka minta?"

"Ya. Tapi aku sangat panik jadi beberapa uang justru berserakan," jeda sebentar, Mingyu seolah teringat sesuatu. "Oh, mereka terkesan tenang dan tidak menekanku untuk memasukan uang tersebut. Justru fokus mereka lebih ke arah dua pemuda yang saat itu ada disana juga."

Merasa titik cerah mulai terlihat, Yifan kembali bertanya, "Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu soal dua pemuda itu?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat, "Tapi, mereka berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti saat berbicara antar satu sama lain. Satu-satunya kata yang bisa ku ingat adalah sesuatu berbunyi _shale ta_. Mereka terus-terusan mengulang kata itu."

Kedua mata Yifan spontan melebar ketika mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Sepertinya sekarang ia hampir seratus persen yakin bahwa kasus ini berkaitan dengan tuan Xi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak. Kau boleh pergi setelah ini." Yifan bangkit dari kursinya lalu keluar dari ruang interogasi, disusul oleh Jungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Jungsoo langsung ketika keduanya sudah keluar dan kini berada di ruang lainnya.

"Kau tau kenapa para perampok itu meninggalkan uang tersebut disana?" Tanya Yifan, dan di tanggapi dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya oleh Jungsoo. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Karna hal itu bukanlah tujuan mereka."

"Lalu? Untuk apa repot-repot membobol mesin kasir tempat itu jika tidak berniat mengambil uangnya?"

"Arti dari kata _'shale ta'_ dalam bahasa china berarti 'bunuh dia'."

"Oh—" Jungsoo terkesiap, "Jadi maksudmu—"

"Ya," Yifan membenarkan fikiran Jungsoo, "Mereka mengincar adikku, Shixun. Uang bukanlah motif dari kasus ini. Perampokan ini hanyalah kedok belaka."

Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Well, sepertinya kasus ini baru saja berubah menjadi kasus percobaan pembunuhan." Simpulnya.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya aku harus bicara dengan atasanku soal ini." Sahut Yifan, Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, lalu melenggang ke pintu keluar sambil berkata, "Aku harus pergi dulu sebentar, oke?"

"Hey, sebentar!" Tahan Jungsoo, membuat Yifan berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," telunjuk Jungsoo mengarah ke ruang interogasi, "Yang tadi kau lakukan pada bocah itu, apa itu?"

Yifan mendengus, "Hanya menggali memori dimana ia mengalami keadaan yang sama sebelumnya. Hal itu membantunya untuk kembali mengingat apa yang baru terjadi padanya. Tadi itu tidak terlalu bagus, tapi cukup membantu, bukan?" Jelasnya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu dengan sebuah senyuman satu sisi.

Jungsoo mendengus, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh masuk?" Nada tinggi Kim Jongin terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sedang sepi itu. Kedua tangannya diletakan di pinggang, sementara ia berdiri menatap dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di depannya. "Asal kalian tau saja, aku yang membawa Sehun kesini dan dia selamat karna aku. Tapi sekarang kalian justru melarangku untuk menemuinya?"

"Maaf, tapi ini memang sudah menjadi prosedur. Tidak ada yang boleh menemui Sehun kecuali mendapat izin khusus." Jawab salah satu penjaga tersebut dengan tegas.

Jongin mendengus kesal, Ia menatap dua orang di depannya itu bergantian lalu mengatakan, "Lihat saja kalau Yifan hyung sudah datang nanti. Aku akan masuk ke dalam tanpa peduli kehadiran kalian berdua. Lihat saja!" Tukasnya geram, lalu memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang terletak di seberang pintu.

Dengan wajah kesal ia menatap dua orang penjaga itu dengan sinis. Tentu saja ia merasa kesal. Setelah Sehun selesai dan keluar dari ruangan operasi, Jongin cepat-cepat menelfon Yifan dan mengabarkan kalau operasi Sehun berjalan degan lancar. Lalu saat Sehun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, kedua penjaga itu datang dan berdiri kokoh di depan pintu tersebut layaknya tembok yang menghalangi siapapun untuk masuk kesana kecuali perawat dan dokter.

Baiklah, Jongin mengerti alasan dari penjagaan yang ketat ini—tapi yang benar saja, Ia bahkan sudah berada disana sejak Sehun masuk ke ruang operasi dan kedua penjaga itu jelas-jelas tau, Tapi ia tetap tidak di izinkan untuk masuk dan menemui Sehun?

 _Cih. Menyebalkan._

Derap langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar datang mendekat, membuat Jongin menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Nah, Yifan datang. Jongin segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan siap untuk menyapa.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Yifan langsung, ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di depan Jongin.

"Dokter bilang operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya saja mungkin pemulihannya butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Ia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius sekarang." Gumam Jongin menjelaskan.

Yifan menghela nafas lega. Untungnya, sekali lagi Sehun berhasil lolos dari maut. "Kenapa kau di luar?" Tanya Yifan bingung, belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, kedua matanya sudah lebih dulu menangkap sosok dua penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Oh, mereka tidak mengizinkanmu masuk, ya?"

Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ayo, masuk saja." Ajak Yifan, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. Kedua penjaga disana segera membukakan pintu, membiarkan Yifan lewat.

Sementara Jongin mengekor di belakang, dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada kedua penjaga tersebut sebelum akhirnya melenggang masuk.

Keduanya berdiri di samping tempat tidur dimana Sehun terbaring tidak berdaya di atasnya. Beberapa peralatan rumah sakit yang mereka tidak mengerti apa fungsinya masih tersambung melalui selang ke tubuh Sehun. Sementara kedua kelopak mata pemuda kelahiran tahun sembilan puluh empat itu tertutup dengan rapat.

Wajahnya sangat damai. Mengingatkan Yifan dengan wajah adiknya itu ketika masih kecil.

"Kau punya kakak atau adik?" Tanya Yifan pada Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun.

"Aku? Ya, seorang kakak laki-laki."

"Dia model, sama sepertimu?"

Kali ini Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Dia adalah orang sibuk yang kerjanya berurusan dengan uang, saham, bisnis, dan semacamnya," kata Jongin, "Sama sekali bukan tipe orang sepertiku."

Yifan tertawa kecil, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Kemudian Jongin bersuara, "Pasti sulit bagimu, ya, kan? Maksudku, melihat adikmu terbaring seperti ini."

Yang di tanya tidak langsung menjawab. Yifan berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Entahlah. Kadang rasanya aku ingin sekali meminta Shixun untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan mengerikan ini." Gumam Yifan, "Kau tau, Ia pandai menari."

Jongin mengangkat alis, "Benarkah?"

"Ya," Yifan membenarkan, "Kami lahir dan besar di Guangzhou, China. Tapi karena kami memiliki darah campuran Korea dari pihak ibu, kami kadang menghabiskan banyak waktu di Korea. Shixun sangat menyukai K-pop dan ia pernah berfikir untuk melanjutkan sekolah di SMA seni."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak di lanjutkan?"

Kali ini Yifan menghela nafas, "Ayah meninggal saat usia Shixun sekitar sepuluh tahun, satu tahun kemudian Ibu kami menikah lagi dan kami sekeluarga pindah ke New York."

"Oh," Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Jadi nama Sehun sebenarnya adalah Shixun?"

Yifan bergumam membenarkan, "Wu Shixun. Tapi kemudian namanya berubah menjadi Stephen Wu saat kami pindah menjadi warga negara USA. Dan Oh Sehun, adalah nama yang selalu ia ingin gunakan ketika berada di Korea. Marga Oh di dapatkan dari Ibu."

"Aduh, membingungkan sekali." Otak Jongin butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk mencerna semua itu.

Sementara Yifan lagi lagi tertawa kecil, "Memang membingungkan, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Shixun."

"Tentu saja, nama yang selalu kau gunakan untuk memanggilnya sejak ia masih bayi, ya, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk kecil. Tidak lama setelahnya, suara nada dering ponsel Yifan memecahkan obrolan santai kedua pria di ruangan tersebut. Yifan merogoh sakunya, dan membaca nama yang tertera disana.

John Taylor. Pimpinan dari divisinya.

Jongin melihat ada keraguan dari Yifan untuk mengangkat telefon tersebut yang ia duga mungkin karna ada dirinya disana. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak Yifan dan berkata, "Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Nanti aku akan menjenguknya lagi."

"Oh, begitu? Yasudah. Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, Jongin-ssi."

"Tidak masalah." Ia pun akhirnya pamit, dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah pintu tertutup, barulah Yifan menggeser layar ponselnya untuk mengangkat telfon tersebut. "Halo?"

 _"Maaf tidak mengangkat telfonmu sebelumnya. Aku meninggalkan ponselku di meja. Ada apa?"_ Sahut suara berat pria di ujung telfon—tanpa bahkan menjawab sapaan Yifan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," kata Yifan, ia menjauh ke arah jendela dan berkata dengan suara lebih pelan, "Aku hanya ingin memberitau soal perkembangan kasus." Tangan kanan Yifan menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi separuh jendela, ia menatap ke arah lalu lintas kota Seoul di luar gedung tersebut yang terlihat ramai sementara bibirnya menjelaskan soal hasil interogasinya dengan si penjaga kasir beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Oh, jadi maksudmu penyamaran Stephen sudah terbongkar?"_ Tanya John, ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan Yifan.

"Entahlah, tapi kemungkinannya seperti itu. Aku akan menyelidiki perampokan tersebut lebih jauh lagi dan akan melaporkannya padamu."

 _"Baiklah."_ Jawab John, _"Tapi, Kris,"_

"Ya?"

 _"Aku setuju dengan hipotesismu tentang penyamaran Stephen yang sudah terbongkar. Kita sama-sama tau karakteristik target kita ini dan aku rasa akan sangat berbahaya jika Stephen melanjutkan operasinya."_

"Jadi maksudmu..?"

 _"Kau lanjutkan penyelidikanmu pada perampokan tersebut. Sementara Stephen, aku ingin dia mundur dari kasus ini dan menghentikan penyamarannya."_

Yifan terkesiap, terkejut dengan keputusan atasannya tersebut. "Jadi.. Shixun—ah, maksudku, Stephen—tidak lagi berhak untuk ikut campur dalam kasus ini?"

 _"Ya. Aku ingin ruang perawatannya di jaga ketat dan sebaiknya ia fokus untuk pemulihan diri."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan menyampaikan itu padanya jika ia sudah sadar."

 _"Bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."_

 _Tut_.

Yifan menghela nafas, lalu kembali memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Sebenarnya Yifan tidak menyangka bos nya akan mengambil keputusan untuk menarik Sehun dari kasus, karna biar bagaimanapun, peran Sehun sebagai informan sangatlah penting. Tapi di satu sisi Yifan juga merasa lega, karna dengan ditariknya Sehun dari kasus, maka hal itu akan menjauhkan Sehun dari Luhan dan juga segala macam hal yang mengancam keselamatan nyawanya.

Yifan menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Dan ia yakin, saat ia memberitau adiknya soal keputusan bos nya barusan, Sehun tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja.

* * *

Luhan mendudukan dirinya pada sofa ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat kurang gembira hari ini. Keningnya berkerut samar sementara bibirnya datar tanpa adanya sedikitpun lengkungan senyuman terbentuk disana.

Lagi, dan lagi, Pria itu melihat ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, berapa menit lagi ia harus menunggu hingga orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tiba?

Kesal menunggu, Luhan berdiri dari sofa dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dan matanya menangkap sosok Jongdae. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia pun menghampiri pria yang usianya satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hey, Jongdae."

Yang disebut namanya menoleh, "Sebentar," katanya, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya dan mengatakan beberapa hal soal konsep dan sebagainya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi, barulah ia kembali menoleh kepada Luhan, "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Dimana model kita?"

Jongdae menaikan alis, "Dia belum datang?"

"Jika 'dia' yang kau maksud adalah Oh Sehun, maka jawabannya; Ya, belum."

"Eh?" Jongdae tertawa kecil, "Oh, ya, maaf aku lupa memberitaumu. Tapi Sehun sedang cuti selama dua minggu untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya di Busan."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Lalu, "Apa?!"

Jongdae menjauhkan wajahnya dari serangan 'kuah' Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu cuti?!"

 _"Well_ , entahlah. Tapi _sajangnim_ bilang ia harus mengurus Ibunya yang sedang sakit."

"Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," kata Luhan dengan nada tidak percaya, "Berani sekali dia."

Kali ini Jongdae menaikan alisnya, dan sebuah senyuman nakal tersungging di bibirnya, "Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua?"

"Huh?" Luhan mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau sangat marah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya kesal. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu pada kita?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu jika aku mengambil cuti?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku!" Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia salah tingkah. "Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan!" Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Jongdae yang tertawa dengan puas dan pergi mengambil kameranya untuk segera memulai pemotretan.

Mau tidak mau, dua minggu kedepan dirinya harus bekerja tanpa Sehun.

Mau tidak mau, dua minggu kedepan dirinya harus kuat untuk menjalani hari tanpa suntikan semangat dari senyum Sehun.

 _Menyebalkan._

Bukankah seharusnya pria itu setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu? Ia bahkan tidak membalas pesan terakhir Luhan dua hari yang lalu.

Jongin—dari kejauhan—bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang terlihat tidak se-ceria biasanya. Ia bahkan menunjukan wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Dan tentu saja, di dalam studio tersebut, hanya Jongin seorang yang tau dimana Sehun sebenarnya.

"Pemotretan akan segera di mulai, Jongin-ah, cepat bersiap!" Teriak Jongdae.

"Oh, Ya!" Sahut Jongin, lalu untuk sejenak menyimpan fikirannya dan kembali masuk ke ruang tata rias untuk mengenakan jas-nya, siap untuk pemotretan.

* * *

Satu hari tanpa kehadiran Sehun terasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Tapi Luhan merasa mood nya hilang untuk hari ini. Beruntung, dirinya tidak lepas kendali dan membentak orang-orang yang membuat dirinya kesal hari ini.

Tubuh mungilnya di jatuhkan ke kasur. Ia menghela nafas berat. Jika satu hari saja terasa begitu berat seperti ini, bagaimana ia harus menjalani empat belas hari kedepan nanti?

Mungkin, Jika Sehun mengatakan sesuatu tentang cuti nya ini pada Luhan sejak jauh-jauh hari, Luhan tidak akan se-kesal ini. Tapi lihat sekarang, jangankan memberi kabar, pesan Luhan dari dua hari yang lalu saja hanya di tanggapi dengan tanda _'baca'_ tanpa adanya balasan.

Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibir pink Luhan. Kali ini ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu kembali membuka ruang obrolan dirinya dengan Sehun. Masih sama, tidak ada balasan apapun dari pria yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak ada kabar apapun.

Ini aneh. Padahal dulu, sebelum pria itu memasuki hidupnya, Ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ponselnya yang sepi tanpa adanya kabar dari siapapun. Tapi kini, Tidak ada hal lain yang Luhan harapkan selain sebuah teks singkat dari Sehun.

Well, mungkin saja Sehun sedang di rumah sakit dengan ibunya saat ini.

Atau mungkin saja Sehun sedang menyuapi ibunya yang sedang sakit.

Atau mungkin—

 _Ting._

Nada notifikasi singkat tersebut dengan cepat mengalihkan fokus Luhan dari fikirannya. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima detik baginya untuk membuka layar ponselnya dan segera membaca pesan tersebut yang ternyata—dari Sehun!

Luhan dengan cepat bangkit, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sisi kasurnya.

 _Kau sudah pulang?_

Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Sangat, sangat cepat. Dan kedua pipinya memanas.

Dengan gerakan cepat, jari jarinya bergerak mengetikan balasan.

 _Sudah. Kenapa?_

Ia sengaja membalas pesan tersebut dengan singkat. Membiarkan Sehun untuk memulai topik dan semoga saja, pria itu sekarang akan menjelaskan soal cuti yang ia ambil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, balasan dari Sehun datang.

 _Temui aku disini._

 _ **Oh Sehun sent a location.**_

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia menekan keterangan lokasi yang Sehun kirimkan, dan kerutan di keningnya bertambah dalam ketika lokasi tersebut menunjukan sebuah cafe di Seoul.

 _Bukankah kau sedang ada di Busan?_

Balasan lainnya dengan cepat datang.

 _Datang saja. Aku tunggu._

Walaupun otaknya masih bertanya-tanya dengan bingung, tapi Luhan akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia kembali mengenakan mantelnya, bersiap untuk pergi. Sebelum melenggang keluar dari apartemennya, ia mengirimkan balasan lainnya pada Sehun.

 _Aku akan kesana sekarang._

Lalu ia memasukan ponselnya ke saku, dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue_**

* * *

 _ **Aw aw masa cerita ini melenceng dari rencana awal :') Tapi Alhamdulillah otakku lagi lancer jadi bisa fast-update! Ehehe. Semoga suka sama updatenya, ya! Jangan lupa like, follow, dan review! Thank u mwa mwah!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ini tempatnya?_

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah restoran Jepang yang tempatnya bisa di bilang cukup terpencil dan sedikit menjauh dari keramaian kota. Ia membuka ponselnya, membuka keterangan lokasi yang tadi di berikan Sehun untuk memastikan dirinya sudah sampai di tempat yang benar.

Dan ternyata memang benar. Sehun mengirimkan lokasi restoran yang ada di depan kedua mata Luhan sekarang ini. Setelah berdiri beberapa detik di depan sana, Luhan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

Sebuah teriakan lembut dari pelayan yang ada disana menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Pria itu tersenyum pada pelayan yang menyambutnya sebelum menyebutkan nama Sehun ketika pelayan tersebut menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah memiliki janji sebelumnya atau tidak.

Setelah melihat data di dalam komputernya, pelayan tersebut menuntun Luhan untuk jalan menuju tempat yang sudah di pesan atas nama Sehun.

Restoran tersebut sangat bernuansa Jepang, desainnya persis seperti rumah-rumah di Jepang dimana setiap meja makan memiliki ruangan mereka masing-masing yang dibatasi oleh bilik kayu dan pintu geser. Suasana di restoran tersebut cenderung sepi, membuat Luhan lebih merasa dirinya sedang berada di tempat karaoke yang setiap ruangannya kedap suara. Selagi dirinya berjalan mengekori pelayan tersebut, kedua matanya berkeliaran melihat setiap sudut restoran tersebut dan Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa pula Sehun memilih restoran semacam ini?

Pelayan tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang berada di bagian paling ujung dari lorong restoran tersebut. Kemudian tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu di sebelah kanannya dan berkata, "Tuan Sehun sudah menunggu di dalam."

Luhan yang mendengar nama Sehun di sebut tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya, sebelum menghadapkan dirinya ke pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan menggesernya.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Aneh, sebenarnya. Mengingat dirinya sudah cukup lama mengenal Sehun, tapi kenapa hatinya masih saja berdebar setiap kali bertemu pria itu?

Luhan sudah siap menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman terbaiknya, Ia sudah siap menyapa Sehun dengan suara lembutnya ketika tiba-tiba semua fantasinya tentang Sehun meluap buyar begitu saja ketika orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut ternyata bukanlah Sehun.

Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat dan wajah yang kebarat-baratan duduk bersila di dalam ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu. Ia melihat ke arah Luhan dengan kedua matanya yang tajam, membuat Luhan terdiam di tempatnya.

"O-oh," Luhan mulai mengerjap panik, "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah—"

"Kau Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari suara berat milik pria di hadapannya tersebut. "E-eh?"

"Kau pasti Luhan, kan?"

"Y-ya. Benar. Aku Luhan."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak salah ruangan." Pria itu meletakan gelas di tangannya ke atas meja. "Masuklah, Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku."

Walaupun sedikit ragu, tapi Luhan menurut untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk di hadapan pria yang baru hari ini di temuinya itu. Dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya, dimana Sehun?

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja, ya?" Gumam Yifan, Kemudian di balas oleh anggukan singkat dari sang lawan bicara. "Namaku Wu Yifan, dan aku adalah kakaknya Wu—maksudku, Oh Sehun."

"Oh?" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Tanpa basa-basi, ia membungkukan badannya singkat, "Maaf tidak mengenalimu." Gumamnya sopan. Sehun memang pernah bercerita soal dirinya yang mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi Luhan tidak pernah tau seperti apa rupa dari kakak Sehun.

Dan orang tersebut kini ada di depannya. Luhan mengamati wajah pria di depannya itu dengan hati-hati. Aura Yifan dan Sehun memang sama, terkesan maskulin dan juga dingin. Tipe tipe pria pendiam penuh karisma, idaman banyak wanita. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa pula Yifan ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Teh atau kopi?"

Luhan mengerjap ketika suara berat Yifan membuyarkan fikirannya, "Uh- Teh saja."

Tangan kekar Yifan mengambil teko hijau di atas meja dan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kecil di hadapan Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Luhan pelan, lalu meminum teh nya perlahan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu dan sebaiknya kau menjawabku dengan jujur, faham?"

Perkataan Yifan membuat Luhan tertegun sejenak. Kenapa ia merasa dirinya akan segera diinterogasi oleh Yifan sebentar lagi? Walaupun masih agak bingung, tapi Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Yifan.

Yifan berdehem, lalu melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

"Eh?" Kali ini alis Luhan terangkat. Ia terdiam, karna sejujurnya Luhan sendiri tidak tau hubungan macam apa yang ia miliki dengan Sehun. "Kami ... " jeda sebentar, Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Hanya rekan kerja. Aku adalah fotografer dan Sehun adalah model yang bekerja sama denganku."

"Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin hanya melihatnya sebagai rekan kerja? Karna sepertinya Sehun menganggapmu lebih dari itu."

Perkataan Yifan sukses membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan.

Luhan menunduk menatap susunan makanan di atas meja sementara jemarinya memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gugup, "Akhir-akhir ini.. Aku dan Sehun memang cukup dekat," Jeda sebentar, lalu, "Tapi aku sendiri bahkan masih belum bisa memastikan apakah ada hubungan spesial diantara kami karna Sehun sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan apapun."

Yifan mendengarkan setiap perkataan Luhan sambil menatapnya lurus, "Jadi maksudmu kau dan Sehun belum resmi?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Kami berdua tidak pernah membicarakan apapun soal itu. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin ia mengetahui perasaanku."

Yifan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, lalu menengguk kopi dari cangkirnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas masa depan Sehun. Dan jujur, aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui dia dekat denganmu." Kemudian ia meletakan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja, "Dia sudah memilih hubungan yang salah. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan ia tidak bersama orang yang salah."

Luhan terdiam. Tidak tau bagaimana harus menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah tau apa pekerjaanmu, dan sekarang aku harus tau soal latar belakang keluargamu." Lagi-lagi, Yifan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi, "Kudengar kau berasal dari China?"

"Y-ya. Aku pindah kesini saat SMA. Lalu tinggal sendirian sampai sekarang."

"Orang tua mu?"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sementara ayahku sibuk bekerja."

"Dimana ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Bagaimana dengan saudara kandung? Kau tidak punya?"

"Tidak."

"Saudara tiri?"

Alis Luhan berkerut, "A-apa?"

"Aku bertanya apakah kau punya saudara tiri atau tidak."

"Tidak."

Alis Yifan terangkat sebelah, "Kau yakin? Kau terlihat ragu barusan."

"Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui informasi pribadiku?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku harus memastikan Sehun bersama orang yang baik."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku maka aku akan menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bersama dengan adikku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sehun."

Kata-kata Yifan sukses membuat Luhan bungkam. Hatinya terasa nyeri seketika, seolah dirinya mendapat serangan kecil secara tiba-tiba. Bayangan tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sehun membuatnya lemas dan takut.

Yifan bisa dengan jelas membaca ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat begitu syok mendengar ancamannya. Dalam hati ia bersorak kecil karena merasa menang. Bagi Yifan, orang-orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta adalah orang-orang yang paling mudah untuk di kendalikan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau melanjutkan ini, atau tidak?"

Luhan menatap Yifan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat. "Ya, aku memang memiliki saudara tiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu darimana kau tau kau punya saudara tiri?"

"Ayahku memberitau soal itu."

"Oh," Yifan mengangguk pelan, "Nah, bicara soal ayahmu. Tadi kau bilang tidak tau dimana ayahmu?"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tau. Ia selalu berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Aku bahkan tidak tau lagi dimana ia tinggal."

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Hal itu juga yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama aku menjadi anaknya."

"Anak macam apa yang tidak mengetahui pekerjaan ayahnya?"

Luhan mengertukan keningnya, agak tersinggung. "Aku memang tidak tau!" Jawab Luhan dengan tegas, lalu menambahkan, "Yang aku tau hanya ia menjalankan sebuah bisnis. Entah bisnis macam apa, tapi yang jelas ia mampu membiayai hidupku sampai aku bisa mencari uang untuk diriku sendiri seperti sekarang."

Yifan berfikir sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, "Dimana kau tinggal saat di China dulu?"

"Di Beijing. Tapi ayah sudah menjual rumah itu dan kabarnya rumah itu sudah menjadi wilayah pertokoan."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ia datang ke apartemenku dan memberikanku sejumlah uang."

"Lalu?"

Luhan terdiam, mengangkat bahunya, "lalu? Tidak ada kelanjutannya. Ia kembali pergi dengan helicopter pribadinya, entah kemana."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau dimana ayahmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak tau, dan tidak peduli, lebih tepatnya." Katanya.

Yifan menghela nafas berat. Gerak-gerik Luhan memberikan sinyal bahwa dirinya memang berbicara jujur saat ini. Sepertinya Yifan sudah bisa menyimpulkan semuanya sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak lagi berpengaruh ataupun bermanfaat dalam kasus pencarian Tuan Xi sudah sangat jelas.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Yifan mengambil sapu tangan dari atas pangkuannya kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dan berkata, "Semua makanan ini sudah kubayar, jadi nikmati saja. Aku harus pergi. Senang berbicara denganmu."

Luhan mengerjap kebingungan melihat Yifan yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkuk singkat padanya sebagai salam perpisahan. Ketika pria jangkung itu hendak berjalan keluar, Luhan segera ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menahan Yifan untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Tunggu!"

Yifan menoleh, lalu menatap Luhan bingung, "Apa?"

"Uh.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Yifan mengangguk, "Katakan saja."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu sejenak, kemudian dengan suara yang lebih pelan ia berkata, "Dimana Sehun? Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Yifan terdiam, terlihat berfikir, kemudian selang beberapa detik berkata, "Dia di Busan. Ponselnya tertinggal. Aku akan memberitaunya kalau kau mencarinya saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti." Jawabnya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ah.." Walaupun agak ragu, tapi Luhan mengangguk dan memilih untuk menerima jawaban Yifan yang kurang memuaskan baginya itu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Yifan, sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Luhan terdiam, lalu menghela nafas berat.

* * *

Mobil Mercedez-benz berwarna hitam milik Sehun mengeluarkan bunyi _'bip'_ dua kali ketika Yifan menekan tombol _'unlock'_ pada kunci di tangannya. Ia memasuki sisi kemudi mobil itu lalu tanpa basa-basi melajukan mobil tersebut keluar dari parkiran restoran Jepang yang barusan di kunjunginya.

Tangan kanan Yifan ia biarkan tetap pada kemudi sementara tangan kirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dan meletakannya di telinga, hendak menghubungi pimpinan divisinya.

Telpon di angkat pada nada dering ketiga, dan nada berat milik John Taylor terdengar di ujung sana sedetik setelah telepon tersambung. _"Ya, ada apa?"_ Jawab John langsung.

"Taylor, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memata-matai Luhan karena sepertinya ia memang tidak banyak membantu bagi kasus ini." Gumam Yifan, to-the-point.

 _"Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"_

"Aku barusan berbicara dengannya. Dan ia memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ayahnya."

 _"Tunggu, maksudmu kau menginterogasi Luhan?"_ Nada suara John sudah mulai meninggi, seolah siap memaki Yifan.

"Tidak, tidak begitu." Jawab Yifan langsung. "Aku memang menginterogasinya, tapi tidak secara resmi."

 _"Oh.. Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin kau tetap mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya. Walaupun ia bukan lagi sumber informasi kita, tapi saat ini dirinya sedang menjadi target sasaran mafia lain untuk menjatuhkan Tuan Xi. Kita harus melindunginya."_

"Ya, aku tau. Baiklah, akan ku telpon lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa."

 _Tut._

Panggilan terputus, Yifan melempar ponselnya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya sebelum menancap gas untuk menaikan kecepatan mobilnya menuju ke kantor polisi untuk mengurus kasus perampokan mini market yang menimpa adiknya.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan serba putih menyapa pemandangan Sehun ketika kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Samar-samar ia melihat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalu sela sela gorden jendela yang tertutup.

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya perlahan, menoleh ke arah pintu dimana seorang penjaga berdiri tegak disana. Penjaga tersebut terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang tersadar, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan memberitau penjaga di luar sana untuk memanggilkan dokter.

Selang lima menit kemudian Sehun sudah bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Beberapa perawat dan dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya serta melepaskan beberapa alat yang tidak lagi diperlukannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya seorang dokter laki-laki yang memeriksanya.

"Baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa sedikit lemas." Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanmu. Jangan kemana-mana, aku sudah memberitau kakakmu soal keadaanmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan, dokter dan perawat-perawat tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun menghela nafas. Di sekelilingnya kini hanyalah sebuah ruangan putih dengan sofa dan lemari makanan kecil serta televisi yang dalam keadaan mati. Benar-benar membosankan.

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak menyentuh luka di bagian perutnya, kemudian ia meringis pelan. Ah, ternyata walupun sudah sadar tapi rasa sakit di lukanya masih terasa cukup perih.

Ia menoleh ke arah penjaga di pintu, "Dimana Yifan hyung?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini, tuan."

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan bantal di belakangnya dengan lemas. Sial sekali rasanya, bagaimana dirinya selalu menjadi korban padahal dirinya bahkan sedang tidak melakukan operasi.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Sehun lagi pada penjaga tersebut.

"Dua hari, tuan."

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia pulang saat tuan Yifan datang kemarin."

"Apa dia terluka saat membawaku kesini?"

"Tidak, tuan. Dia baik-baik saja."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah." Setidaknya ia tidak begitu merasa terbebani karena Jongin menyelamatkannya tanpa terluka.

Pintu kamar rawat Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka, lalu sedetik kemudian sosok Yifan muncul disana. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan sontak menghela nafas lega ketika melihat sang adik sudah tersadar.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti membuatku khawatir." Guman Yifan ketika dirinya sudah berdiri samping ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lapar. Hyung, bisa belikan aku ayam goreng dari restoran cepat saji di depan rumah sakit ini?"

Yifan menjitak kepala Sehun cepat, membuat pria jangkung itu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Aku khawatir setengah mati dan kau bisa-bisanya bercanda seperti ini?" Hardik Yifan.

"Baiklah, maaf. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Kata Sehun sebal.

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah." Gumamnya singkat, lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil sekaleng soda dari sana. "Aku tadi dari kantor polisi, dan mereka belum juga mendapatkan perkembangan dari kasus perampokan tersebut."

"Tapi kasus ini berkaitan dengan kasus Tuan Xi, ya kan?"

Yifan mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukinya. "Ya. Kasir yang ada disana waktu itu bilang para perampok tersebut berbicara dalam bahasa china dan mereka terus-terusan mengucapkan kalimat 'bunuh dia'." Jelas Yifan, lalu meminum cola nya.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Sehun pelan, "Ternyata orang-orang itu memang mengincarku, ya."

Yifan terdiam, lalu ia teringat tentang perkataan bosnya yang sudah menarik Sehun dari kasus Tuan Xi. Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memberitau adiknya soal hal itu?

Merasa di perhatikan, Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Yifan mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menenggak colanya.

Gelagat Yifan yang terlihat gugup membuat Sehun curiga. Sepertinya kakak nya mengetahui sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui, dan Yifan berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku?" Turur Sehun langsung, dengan nada berat dan dingin.

"Apa? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Elak Yifan.

"Apa ini soal Luhan?"

"Luhan? Kenapa?"

"Apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri kemarin?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya berusaha mencari tau soal perampok-perampok itu."

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Hyung." Gumam Sehun dengan wajah serius, "Katakan padaku apapun yang kau sembunyikan itu."

Yifan menatap adiknya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Ia meletakan kaleng cola nya di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang Sehun sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi pergi ke studio dan menyamar. John sudah menarikmu dari kasus Tuan Xi."

.

.

.

"A-apa?!" Raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah kesal. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan tersebut. Walaupun keputusan tersebut datang dari pimpinan divisinya sekalipun, tapi bukankah setidaknya mereka harus mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu? Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

"Bukan aku yang meninta, tapi John sendiri yang langsung memutuskannya. Ia ingin kau segera kembali ke New York, demi keselamatanmu."

"Keselamatan apanya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengambil keputusan untukku saat aku bahkan tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Yah, Oh Sehun. Tidak bisakah kau menuruti perkataannya saja? Kau fikir hanya John yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu?"

"Tapi setidaknya—"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau sudah terluka seperti ini, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya?"

"Ini memang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, terluka atau apapun sudah menjadi resiko dan aku akan menanggungnya!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu mati begitu saja!" Hardik Yifan pada akhirnya. Nada suaranya meninggi, dan kedua matanya menatap Sehun dengan geram. Ia sudah berada pada titik puncak amarahnya. "Aku sudah bicara dengan John dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menggali informasi dari Luhan karena pada dasarnya ia memang tidak berguna dalam kasus ini!"

Sehun terdiam, ia menatap Yifan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Luhan–"

"Dia tidak lagi ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi menemuinya."

Dan dengan perkataan Yifan tersebut, Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa dirinya berubah lemas. Bayangan akan dirinya yang tidak lagi dapat menemui Luhan membuat dirinya tidak berdaya. Ia bahkan belum sempat melakukan kegiatan apapun dengan Luhan, ia bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan tapi sekarang dirinya sudah terancam tidak bisa lagi menemui Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau." Gumam Sehun, "Aku tidak mau kembali ke New York." Tegasnya.

Yifan mengepal tangannya kesal, "Kau fikir kau bisa apa?" Katanya dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin dengan Sehun. "Kau fikir kau bisa berbuat semaumu, huh?"

"Aku harus melindungi Luhan. Dia sedang dalam bahaya dan kau tau itu! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah mengarahkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasinya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Yifan, "Kau bisa kembali ke New York dan aku akan melindunginya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tetap saja tidak bisa. Orang-orang itu tidak akan selalu mengawasi Luhan dengan benar."

"Oh Sehun." Yifan mencengkram bahu sang adik dengan kuat, dan menatapnya lurus. "Jangan jadi bodoh hanya karna seseorang. Kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu."

Sehun menatap pandangan Yifan, lalu dengan tegas berkata, "Hyung. Aku bukan lagi adikmu yang selalu berlindung di belakangmu. Tidak bisa kah kau percaya padaku?"

Yifan menghela nafas berat. Ia melepas cengkraman pada bahu Sehun lalu duduk kembali di kursinya dengan kesal. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Sementara Sehun bersandar di tumpukan bantal di belakangnya, ikut berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tentu saja Sehun mengerti kekhawatiran Yifan akan dirinya. Tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa kembali ke New York begitu saja dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di Korea dengan sekelompok mafia yang bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Sehun tidak mengingkan pilihan lain. Ia hanya ingin dirinya dan Luhan selamat.

"Aku tidak akan membahas soal ini lagi. Jika kau ingin protes, maka bicaralah pada John." Suara berat Yifan memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Pria itu berdiri, lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun dan melemparkan ponsel milik Sehun ke atas ranjang. "Aku harus pergi." Gumamnya singkat, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Satu minggu."

Suara Sehun membuat langkah Yifan terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berikan aku waktu satu minggu untuk tetap berada di Korea setelah aku pulih."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan selama satu minggu itu?"

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan."

Yifan mendesis. Tidak menyangka sang adik ternyata benar-benar sudah di buat bodoh dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu minggu, lalu setelahnya kau harus kembali ke New York." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yifan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sehun menghela nafas. Hanya satu minggu. Ia hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Luhan. Satu minggu, entah berhasil atau tidak, tapi Sehun tidak ingin pilihan lain.

Ia hanya ingin dirinya dan Luhan memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

* * *

 _2 minggu katanya?_

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas ponselnya yang menyalah. Sudah dua minggu lebih tiga hari sejak terakhir kali Sehun menghubunginya. Seharusnya, pria itu sudah menghubunginya sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena masa cutinya memang sudah selesai. Tapi hingga kini, pria itu tidak muncul atau sekalipun menghubunginya.

Jangan Tanya apakah Luhan sudah mencoba menanyakan keberadaan pria itu pada Jongdae atau belum karena ya, hampir setiap hari ia menanyakan apakah ada kabar datang dari pria bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. Namun jawaban Jongdae tetap sama; belum, belum, dan belum.

Jongin yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti selepas pemotretan seketika berdiri membeku di tempatnya ketika indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok Luhan yang lagi-lagi terlihat galau. Luhan yang duduk termenung di meja kerjanya sambil menatap ponsel, pemandangan tersebut sudah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lagi asing bagi Jongin dan semua orang yang ada di studio, selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

Ingin rasanya Jongin memberitau Luhan dimana Sehun sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa karena resikonya terlalu besar. Seminggu yang lalu, saat Jongin mengunjungi Sehun di rumah sakit, keadaan pria itu sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa hingga sekarang ia belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya? Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mungkin dirinya harus kembali mengunjungi Sehun sore nanti.

Merasa kasihan, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan yang masih dalam posisi yang sama sedaritadi. Luhan menoleh ketika Jongin memasuki ruangan, hanya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian pandangannya kembali berfokus pada ponselnya di atas meja.

Jongin menghela nafas, kemudian mendekati Luhan dan berkata, "Mau minum kopi?"

Luhan kembali menoleh, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, terima kasih." Tolaknya dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Aduh, Jongin jadi tidak enak rasanya.

Masih belum mau menyerah, Jongin kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kalau bubbletea?" Jika Luhan menolak bahkan untuk minuman favoritnya, maka Jongin tidak tau lagi harus apa selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan apapun."

 _Ah. Gagal juga ternyata._

"Bagaimana kalau Ice Cream?"

"Tidak."

"Uh.. Coklat?"

"Tidak."

"Ramyeon?"

Kali ini Luhan menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memutar kursi tempat ia duduk untuk mengarah kepada Jongin, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?"

"Entahlah, Membuatmu berhenti duduk dan menunggu kabar dari orang itu?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Kau tidak akan berhenti mencoba sampai berhasil, bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk tegas, "Kau tau aku."

Kemudian Luhan menghela nafas, dan akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah. Ice cream kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Luhan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jaket.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, dalam hati bersorak kecil karena sudah berhasil membuat Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Luhan dan Jongin untuk sampai di mini market terdekat dari studio. Ya, minimarket tersebut adalah tempat dimana Sehun dan Jongin diserang oleh perampok beberapa yang lalu. Tempat itu sekarang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dan garis polisi juga sudah dicabut.

Jongin tidak tau kalau Luhan akan membawanya kesini, padahal tadinya ia berniat untuk makan ice cream di sebuah kedai yang lain tapi Luhan menolak dan lebih memilih untuk membeli ice cream di mini market tersebut.

Kejadian yang mengerikan tersebut seolah kembali terulang di otak Jongin kala dirinya masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut. Ingin rasanya mengajak pergi Luhan dari sana secepatnya tapi pasti hal itu akan membuat Luhan curiga, jadi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuntuti Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan masuk dan menuju ke kulkas tempat dimana ice cream di simpan.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang ternyata masih berada jauh di belakangnya. Pria yang lebih jangkung darinya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah sibuk memperhatikan keadaan minimarket tersebut dengan was-was, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Hey, Jongin-ah!"

Kali ini Jongin menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat was-was seperti itu?"

Jongin mengerjap kaget, "Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Elaknya. "Oh, tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku bertanya kau mau ice cream rasa apa."

"Vanilla."

"Baiklah." Luhan berbalik dan mulai sibuk mencari ice cream favoritnya di dalam kulkas.

Sementara Jongin menghela nafas lega karena kecurigaan Luhan tidak bertambah panjang. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa snack." Katanya, lalu direspon dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

Setelah merasa keranjang mereka cukup penuh dengan beberapa snack dan ice cream, Jongin membawa keranjang tersebut ke kasir sementara Luhan membuntuti di belakang.

"Selamat siang. Apa ini sudah semuanya?"

"Ya, ini saja." Gumam Jongin sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Pemuda yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir tersebut mulai menghitung barang belanjaan Jongin satu persatu ketika tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, kemudian ia mendongak menatap Jongin. "Kau.."

Jongin terdiam ketika petugas kasir tersebut menatapnya. _Apa-apaan anak ini?_

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu disini saat ada perampokan?"

.

.

.

 _Oh, sial._

"Perampokan?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Perampokan apa?"

Jongin kalap. Tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa pula ia harus bertemu lagi dengan si petugas kasir bodoh ini?

"P-perampokan apa?" Tanya Jongin, berpura-pura bodoh.

"Benar! Kau pria yang waktu itu kesini dengan temanmu saat perampokan itu berlangsung!"

 _Argh, tidak bisa kah pemuda ini diam?!_

"Apa maksudnya, Jongin?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan bingung, "Perampokan apa? Temanmu, siapa?"

"Huh..?" Jongin terbata. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. "A-aku.."

 _"Oh, Jongin-ah, Luhan hyung."_

Sebuah suara lainnya yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi sukses membuat Luhan, Jongin dan juga petugas kasir disana menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Oh!" Luhan sontak menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar, dan kedua matanya melebar sempurna.

Oh Sehun.

Ya, suara yang datang menginterupsi itu adalah milik Sehun.

Dan pria itu sekarang berdiri di depan pintu.

Luhan menatap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu sambil mematung di tempatnya.

Sehun berdiri di depannya. Dengan balutan sweater berwarna coklat dan celana jeans hitam juga sepasang sepatu kets.

Ia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya.

Dan Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, hyung." Gumam Sehun, diiringi senyuman manisnya yang membuat pipi Luhan terasa panas seketika.

"Oh, kau juga, Kim Jongin." Tambahnya. "Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku mampir kesini untuk-"

"YAH!" Teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun bungkam seketika. Belum sempat Sehun memberikan reaksi terhadap teriakan Luhan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja sudah di dekap oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Luhan. Luhan yang tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Luhan yang sudah sangat amat merindukannya. Kini pria mungil itu sudah memeluk tubuh Sehun erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Sehun yang terbungkus sweater hangat.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, huh? Kau bilang hanya cuti dua minggu tapi lihat berapa lama kau pergi!" omelan Luhan terdengar samar karena wajahnya terbenam di atas sweater lembut Sehun. Sementara Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Maaf, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Gumam Sehun lembut. Kemudian Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Bibir Jongin bergerak mengatakan _"kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanpa suara. Sehun mengangguk, lalu menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja." Tanpa suara. Selanjutnya adalah petugas kasir yang menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat, jelas-jelas terkejut melihat kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Sehun menempatkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu diam. Pemuda yang berdiri di belakang mesin kasir itu mengangguk patuh, kemudian Sehun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau boleh berhenti memelukku sekarang," Gumam Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Luhan, namun kemudian mencengkram bahunya lembut dan menatapnya tepat di mata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bayar dulu belanjaanmu, lalu kita bisa bicara sambil makan?"

Luhan mengangguk setuju sambil menghapus air matanya, persis seperti anak kecil. Tangan kanan Sehun terlulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut Luhan, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah kasir dan memutuskan untuk membayar semua belanjaan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam di belakang Sehun, masih sibuk menghapus air matanya. Jongin menghampiri, dan berbisik di sampingnya, "Sepertinya kau bisa berhenti duduk menggalau dan menunggu pesan dari Sehun sekarang, hm?"

Dan sebuah pukulan yang cukup kencang mendarat di kepala Jongin.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: The Times_**

* * *

Suasana studio cukup riuh ketika sosok Sehun tiba-tiba muncul bersamaan dengan Jongin dan Luhan. Sepertinya ia memang sudah menjadi salah satu orang ter-favorit di studio, sampai-sampai saat dirinya baru saja menunjukan batang hidungnya, beberapa staff sontak tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan semangat. Terlebih lagi, Sehun membawa sebungkus belanjaan yang berisi makanan ringan untuk para staff, membuat kedatangannya menjadi sebuah momen yang menyenangkan bagi orang-orang disana.

Sementara plastik berisi makanan tersebut sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para staff. Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan justru memasuki ruangan kerja Luhan dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka disana.

"Yixing hyung!" Sapa Sehun yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruangan tersebut, menyapa Yixing yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Yang di panggil menoleh, dan sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di bibir pria yang akrab di panggil Yixing itu. "Sehun-ah! Senang kau kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun menduduki salah satu sofa di ruangan tersebut, "Cukup baik. Dan masih tampan seperti biasanya." Guraunya, dan mendapat respon desisan sinis dari Kim Jongin.

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih tampan dariku, kau tau?" Kata Jongin, yang menempati sofa lainnya.

Sehun mengacuhkan perkataan Jongin, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Ia kemudian berkata lagi pada Yixing, "Aku membawa beberapa makanan, tapi sepertinya sudah hampir habis di kerubungi semut-semut di depan sana."

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku masih kenyang."

Luhan yang duduk di meja kerjanya—agak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk—diam-diam tersenyum sambil mengamati sosok Sehun yang kini berada di dekatnya itu. Rasanya semua rasa sedih dan gelisahnya meluap begitu saja ketika melihat Sehun hari ini. Terlebih lagi melihat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum dan tertawa, Hati Luhan rasanya sangat damai.

Kemudian Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, memergoki pria mungil yang ternyata sedaritadi memperhatikan dirinya itu. "Aku tau kau merindukanku, tapi apa kau harus memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Bibir Sehun tersungging menggoda Luhan.

Sementara Luhan sendiri sontak panik dan mengerjap, lalu berdehem, "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu!" Yap. Pembelaan yang sangat amat bodoh. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Ia mengabaikan Sehun yang terkekeh meledeknya, lalu mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Oh- omong-omong, bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Tawa Sehun seketika terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Ibuku?" Alisnya terangkat heran. Bingung, tentu saja, kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya soal ibunya?

"Ya. Jongdae bilang kau cuti karena harus mengurus ibumu yang sakit di Busan. Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

Oh. Sehun mulai mengerti sekarang. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin, berusaha mencari bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tapi entah Jongin buta atau semacamnya—pria itu hanya mengolom bibirnya, seolah menahan tawa. Sangat tidak membantu.

"O-oh, ya.. Ibuku, ya." Sehun berfikir sejenak, kemudian berdehem, "Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Sepertinya ia hanya kelelahan, mungkin faktor usia."

"Ah," Yixing bersuara, "Ya. Ibuku juga sering seperti itu. Karna usianya yang sudah tua jadi ia tidak lagi sanggup menjalani tugas berat yang membuatnya terlalu lelah."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk faham, mempercayai cerita Sehun tanpa sedikitpun rasa curiga.

Dalam hati Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yixing yang sudah menguatkan 'kebohongannya' sehingga menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dipercaya. Ah, Yixing memang yang terbaik.

"Begitulah. Penyakitnya bukan sesuatu yang bisa di sembuhkan dengan obat-obatan dokter, jadi aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama disana." Tambah Sehun.

"Tapi syukurlah ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Gumam Luhan, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan sambil mengangguk pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'aku melakukannya dengan baik, bukan?' Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Jongdae muncul di ambang pintu.

"Oh, hey, hyung." Sapa Sehun.

Tidak seperti orang lainnya yang langsung membalas sapaan Sehun dengan semangat, Jongdae justru berkata, "Kau sudah kembali rupanya." Dengan nada datar.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Bisa kita bicara di ruanganku sekarang?"

Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin, Yixing dan Luhan menatapnya secara bersamaan ketika mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Tetapi ia mengabaikan semua tatapan tersebut, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, tentu." Katanya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Luhan terdiam di bangkunya dan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dan Jongdae yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya tapi Jongin buru-buru menjawab, "Aku tidak tau apapun." Katanya, seolah sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"Aku juga." Sahut Yixing.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya sebal. Baru saja moodnya terasa lebih baik, kini sudah kembali berubah 90 derajat. Berbanding terbalik. Alias, hancur.

* * *

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menghentikan kontrakmu secara tiba-tiba." Kalimat tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jongdae tepat ketika dirinya dan Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Jongdae. Keduanya bahkan belum menempati kursi mereka, tetapi Jongdae sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sehun menghela nafas tanpa langsung menjawab. Ia sudah tau alasan Jongdae memanggilnya untuk bicara, itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tatapan yang dilemparkan Luhan, Jongin dan Yixing tadi. Sehun belum siap untuk menjelaskan soal kemunduran dirinya dari pekerjaannya sebagai model ini. Terutama kepada Luhan, tentu saja.

Jongdae mendekati meja kerjanya, lalu mengangkat sebuah kertas di atas mejanya dan menunjukannya pada Sehun, "Saat aku datang pagi ini tiba-tiba berkas ini sudah ada di atas mejaku. Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya lagi, menuntut penjelasan dari Sehun.

Sehun—sekali lagi—menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini. Tapi ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan begitu saja, jadi .. Begitulah." Sehun kehabisan kata-kata, tidak tau bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada Jongdae.

Kening Jongdae berkerut samar, sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Sehun padanya. "Apa urusan itu begitu penting? Maksudku—" jeda sebentar, Jongdae membaca kertas di tangannya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Sehun, "—Kau bahkan bersedia membayar denda karna sudah menghentikan kontrakmu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Well, uang tentu saja bukan masalah karena semua kebutuhan Sehun di biayai oleh departemennya. Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak mungkin membeberkan rahasia tersebut, bukan?

"Yang jelas aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi tolong, hyung, rahasiakan ini dari yang lain, ya?"

Jongdae menatap Sehun ragu, "Bahkan Luhan?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk, "Aku yang akan memberitahunya secara langsung."

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"Tenanglah, hyung. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh." Bohong.

"Kau akan tetap main kesini dan mengunjungi kami, kan?"

"Eh? Y-ya.. Tentu, tentu saja." Bohong lagi.

"Kau tau bagaimana orang-orang disini menyukaimu, mereka pasti tidak akan rela kau pergi begitu saja."

Kali ini Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Aku tau. Mereka sangat menyayangiku, aku jadi terharu."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah."

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jongdae, tapi kemudian tawanya mereda ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, ya, hyung,"

"Apa?"

"Izinkan aku untuk tetap datang kesini selama seminggu kedepan, ya? Aku ingin berada disini sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Meskipun perkataan Sehun terdengar sedikit aneh bagi Jongdae, tapi akhirnya ia pun mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Tentu. Aku bahkan akan mengizinkanmu kalau kau ingin disini selamanya."

"Aduh, aku tersentuh."

Jongdae tertawa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu selama ini, Sehun-ah." Tangan kanan Jongdae terulur untuk melakukan jabat tangan.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jongdae dan menjabat tangannya sekali. "Sama-sama, hyung. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

"Kalau kau butuh apapun, atau ingin kembali kesini, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Asap yang tadinya mengebul cukup tebal dari cangkir teh hijau milik Sehun kini sudah mulai berkurang. Bersamaan dengan isi dari cangkir tersebut yang hanya tersisa separuhnya karena separuhnya lagi sudah meluncur dengan lancar ke dalam perut Sehun.

Kurang lebih satu jam sudah lamanya Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan di salah satu Cafe yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartment Luhan itu. Awalnya Sehun berencana langsung mengantar Luhan kembali ke apartmentnya tetapi Luhan menolak dan berkata ia sedang sangat menginginkan secangkir cokelat panas, hingga akhirnya Sehun pun membawanya kesini.

Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sebenarnya tidak terlalu menginginkan cokelat panas seperti yang ia katakan pada Sehun. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sehun setelah dua minggu lebih terpisah dari pria tampan tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau pesan cheesecake atau semacamnya? Seingatku kau belum makan malam." Gumam Sehun sambil memandang Luhan yang duduk di depannya.

Luhan menggeleng pelaLuhan ku tidak lapar. Lagipula cokelat panas ini sudah cukup membuatku kenyang."

"Kau makan sedikit sekali, pantas saja kau tidak tumbuh tinggi."

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu!" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sebal, sementara Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil menyesap teh nya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Dan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dalam diamnya. Sebenarnya sedaritadi ia berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak bertanya pada Sehun soal mengapa pria itu di panggil Jongdae untuk berbicara di ruangannya tadi siang. Jika seseorang datang ke ruangan Jongdae untuk membicarakan sesuatu, hal tersebut pasti mengenai sesuatu yang penting. Sedaritadi Luhan menunggu agar Sehun memberitau dirinya tanpa ditanya. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak sedikitpun berniat memberitau Luhan. Ia malah terkesan cuek, seolah-olah tidak memiliki keharusan untuk menceritakan persoalan tersebut pada Luhan.

Entah memang pembicaraan tersebut yang tidak terlalu penting, atau memang Sehun yang menganggap bahwa tidak penting bagi Luhan untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Luhan tidak tau yang mana dari pilihan tersebut yang membuat Sehun masih bungkam hingga saat ini.

Tidak mau terus menerus penasaran tanpa ujung seperti ini, Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara dan berkata, "Soal tadi siang saat kau di panggil Jongdae ke ruangannya,"

Sehun yang tadinya menatap keluar jendela segera menoleh ke arah Luhan ketika mendengar suaranya.

"... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan tersebut terdiam di bangkunya untuk beberapa saat. Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan yang jelas-jelas membalas tatapannya dengan raut penuh tanda tanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menjelaskan soal semuanya pada Luhan, karena rasanya tidak adil bagi Luhan untuk tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal dirinya sementara Sehun mengetahui setiap detail dari kehidupan Luhan.

Tapi tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa. Akan menjadi akhir dari dirinya dan karirnya, jika Sehun membicarakan soal penyamarannya itu sekarang. Walaupun ia sudah resmi di tarik dari kasus ayah Luhan, tetap saja identitasnya tidak boleh di ketahui siapapun.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Ah, itu," Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Jongdae hyung hanya berbicara soal aku yang telat kembali padahal masa cutiku sudah habis. Ia bilang akan memotong gajiku beberapa persen karena aku dinilai tidak bertanggung jawab."

Luhan menaikan alisnya, sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah? Wah, aku tidak menyangka Jongdae bisa melakukan hal se-tega itu."

"Yah, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi aku menerimanya karna aku memang salah."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, merasa lega karena walaupun memang yang didengarnya bukanlah berita yang baik tetapi setidaknya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. "Hanya itu? Tidak ada lagi yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, "Ya, hanya itu."

Dan dengan itu, sebuah senyuman terlukis dengan sempurna di bibir Luhan. "Syukurlah." Katanya, lalu menyesap coklat panasnya dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik.

Mobil Mercedez-benz hitam milik Sehun berhenti di depan gedung apartmen Luhan. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu tempat Luhan duduk untuk membukakan pintu tersebut untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Luhan sebelum akhirnya turun dari dalam mobil kemudian berdiri di depan Sehun di samping mobilnya.

"Kau lebih baik masuk dan segera tidur. Ini sudah cukup larut." Kata Sehun dengan penuh perhatian sambil merapatkan jaket yang di kenakan oleh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk patuh, "Ya, tapi aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau menelponku dan memberitau kau sudah sampai di apartmenmu dengan selamat."

Tangan kanan Sehun terulur untuk mengusap kepala Luhan lembut, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan langsung mengabarimu."

"Baiklah. Sekarang masuklah ke mobil dan pulang. Ini sudah mulai dingin." Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun dengan lembut tetapi Sehun tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

"Tidak, kau yang masuk duluan."

"Aku tidak mau masuk sebelum kau pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum memastikan kau masuk ke dalam."

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sebal, lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan masuk sekarang."

"Tunggu." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak berbalik pergi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, membuat Luhan kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

Alis Luhan terangkat bingung. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, tiba tiba saja Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyentuh dagunya sementara pria tinggi itu menunduk dan akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

Kedua mata Luhan sontak terbuka lebar. Jantungnya terasa berdebar hingga berkali-kali lipat sampai sampai ia merasa Sehun pasti bisa mendengarnya. Wajah tampan Sehun terlihat sangat dekat di depan pandangannya dan kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang tertutup rapat membuat Luhan merasa lemas seketika.

Mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Bibir Sehun terasa dingin namun entah kenapa sebuah perasaan hangat justru menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Luhan.

Ciuman singkat itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sehun menarik dirinya perlahan. Keduanya membuka kembali mata mereka dan saling tersenyum sambil bertatapan.

"Masuklah dan tidur yang nyenyak." Kata Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Pasti. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sehun-ah." Luhan mendekat untuk memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Ia ingin meluapkan rasa rindunya pada pria itu sepuas-puasnya. Sekaligus juga menunjukan betapa ia menyayangi pria tampan itu sampai-sampai ia tidak rela melepaskan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun sambil berjalan mundur.

Sehun membalas lambaian tangannya sambil tersenyum. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Luhan hingga pria manis itu berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartmennya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir Sehun, Ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya tetapi hanya terdiam disana tanpa menjalankan benda beroda empat tersebut. Tentu saja ia merasa senang setelah mencium Luhan. Tentu saja ia merasa bahagia setelah mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Luhan. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan pria itu dalam waktu dekat membuat hatinya merasa sakit tiba-tiba.

* * *

Ciuman pertama Luhan yang di curi oleh Oh Sehun membuat pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Memang benar pengalaman pertama akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk di lupakan, dan Luhan merasakannya dengan jelas. Tidak peduli apa yang sedang ia lakukan, otaknya selalu kembali mengulang peristiwa ketika bibir Sehun yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh bibir miliknya. Dan hal itu selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Udara di luar cukup dingin ketika Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung apartmennya menuju ke halte bus terdekat untuk menaiki bus yang akan membawanya ke studio. Walaupun udara dingin cukup menusuk hingga terasa sampai ke tulang, tapi kebahagiaan hati yang Luhan rasakan membuat dirinya dapat bertahan berjalan dengan santainya tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh.

Sesampainya di halte, Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada disana. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana beberapa orang akan hadir menunggu bus dengan dirinya disana, sepertinya orang-orang lebih memilih menaiki kendaraan pribadi mereka untuk berpergian di tengah udara dingin seperti ini.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte, lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi bus nya akan datang. Semoga saja ia tidak mati membeku disana selama menunggu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku sementara wajah mungilnya ia sembunyikan di balik syal tebal yang ia kenakan.

Selang lima menit menunggu, seorang anak muda datang dari kejauhan lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam itu menggenggam dua gelas kopi di masing-masing tangan. Anak muda itu menunduk, dan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi sedih yang di pasang olehnya.

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan, "Cuaca yang cukup dingin, sayang sekali sekolah tidak meliburkan murid-murid mereka," Ia lalu menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya, "Ya, kan?"

Awalnya Luhan tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari si anak muda. Tapi setelah jeda beberapa detik, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum masam. "Ya, kau benar."

Jawaban singkat yang diberikan sang lawan bicara membuat Luhan jadi ikut tertarik dalam suasana hati pemuda itu yang sepertinya sedang tidak terlalu baik.

"Apa yang membuat wajahmu kusut seperti itu di pagi hari seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan pada akhirnya, karena sudah tidak tahan melihat si anak muda yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"E-eh?" Luhan mengerjap bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sepertinya bisa membaca situasi anak muda tersebut. "Oh, ternyata masalah percintaan, ya?"

Yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas, "Ya, begitulah. Aku dan pacarku biasa pergi ke sekolah bersama. Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba ia mencampakanku dan pergi dengan pria lain yang membawa mobil." Kata si pria malang tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai Luhan ikut larut sedih dalam ceritanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Kau lihat, aku bahkan membelikan teh hijau kesukaannya. Tapi ia malah pergi meninggalkanku." Katanya sambil sedikit mengangkat _cup_ di tangannya.

Oh, ternyata bukan kopi tapi teh hijau, ya. Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya. "Mungkin itu cara Tuhan menunjukan kalau dia memang bukan wanita yang baik untukmu." Luhan tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Kau adalah pria yang baik, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang baik juga."

Anak muda itu tersenyum, walaupun jelas sekali ia tidak tersenyum dengan tulus, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha dan Luhan menghargai itu. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terulur, memberikan salah satu gelas di tangannya pada Luhan. "Ini untukmu saja, hyung. Cocok diminum pada cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Luhan menatap gelas tersebut dan terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai teh hijau, tapi menolak pemberian anak itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Jadi dengan sebuah senyuman, Luhan menerimanya. "Terima kasih."

Sebuah bis bernomor 24 kemudian datang, dan itu adalah bis yang Luhan tunggu-tunggu sedaritadi. Ia pun menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya, terima kasih hyung. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Belajarlah dengan giat, oke?" Luhan menepuk kepala pemuda itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melambai dan memasuki bus. Ia memilih tempat duduk ketiga di sebelah kiri dan menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah jendela.

Bus mulai berjalan dan Luhan terdiam di bangkunya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah mau mempunyai kendaraan pribadi adalah karena ia menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya ketika ia berada di dalam kendaraan. Jika ia mengemudi maka ia harus fokus ke jalan di depannya, bukan? Dan hal itu sangatlah membosankan.

Kedua mata Luhan melirik ke segelas teh hijau di tangannya, bibirnya tersenyum kecil karena teh hijau mengingatkannya akan Sehun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyesap minuman itu sedikit, dan keningnya sontak berkerut ketika rasa pahit teh tersebut mengalir di indra pengecapnya.

"Aish, ini lah kenapa aku tidak suka teh hijau." Gumamnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencicipi minuman yang terasa seperti racun itu.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa mual. Kepalanya terasa pusing seolah olah ia sedang mengalami mabuk kendaraan. Aneh sekali, ia tidak pernah mengalami mabuk kendaraan sebelumnya, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia seperti ini?

Bus berhenti di halte dekat studio, Luhan pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun ia kembali duduk ketika dirinya terasa seolah melayang. Tangan kirinya mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan duduk di bangku yang terletak di depannya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya, lalu mencengkram tiang besi yang ada di dekatnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan langkah yang pontang-panting, ia berjalan menuju ke pintu bus sebelum akhirnya berhasil melompat keluar.

Langkah demi langkah ia ambil menuju ke studio. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak kunjung reda. Ia berjalan dengan tidak beraturan sehingga ia harus beberapa kali berpegangan pada tiang atau pohon yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan.

Udara dingin memperburuk keadaannya. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu lemas tetapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap berjalan ke studio.

* * *

Sehun datang ke studio lebih awal dari biasanya hari ini. Alasannya singkat, ia hanya tidak ingin berlama-lamaan berada di apartmennya dan harus terus menerus melihat sang kakak yang baginya sangat mengintimidasi itu. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah beranjak pergi dan melarikan diri ke studio. Ada banyak orang yang bisa di temuinya disini dan tentu saja terutama karena ada Luhan.

Ia sedang berbincang bincang dengan Jongin di ruang kerja Yixing dan membahas soal perampokan waktu itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya tertembak peluru seperti itu? Pasti sakit sekali rasanya." Tanya Jongin sambil memasang ekspresi mengerikan di wajahnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Begitulah. Kalau kau yang kena, mungkin kau akan mati."

"Ehey, jangan remehkan aku. Biar begini aku dulu ikut club Judo saat SMA."

Sehun menatap Jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala kemudian mendesis, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang berlatih judo."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?"

"Penari balet."

"YA!"

Sehun terkekeh puas sementara Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ia ingin membakar Sehun hidup-hidup. Tapi kemudian tawa Sehun terhenti ketika melihat sosok Luhan muncul di pintu masuk studio.

"Oh, Luhan sudah datang." Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan Jongin di ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir Sehun sembari dirinya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berjalan dari pintu masuk. Namun perlahan senyuman Sehun memudar ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat dan pria itu bahkan berjalan sambil merambat pada dinding di sebelahnya.

Sesuatu terlihat tidak beres.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, namun selang beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba saja Luhan jatuh tak berdaya di lantai dan menumpahkan isi dari gelas yang ia genggam.

"Luhan!" Sehun berteriak panik lalu segera berlari ke arah Luhan dan berlutut di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat kepala Luhan lalu menyandarkannya pada pahanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan perlahan.

"Luhan! Luhan bangunlah! Luhan!" Tidak perduli berapa kali Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya, Luhan masih tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Membuat Sehun semakin panik da khawatir dibuatnya. Kedua mata Sehun menangkap gelas kosong yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Luhan, lalu ia kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi.

 _Jangan bilang..._

"Sehun-ah, ada apa?!" Jongin dan yang lainnya mulai berdatangan dengan wajah mereka yang terlihat panik melihat kondisi Luhan yang lemah tak berdaya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Jongin, tolong simpan gelas kosong itu dan juga kumpulkan isinya. Sedikitpun tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit sekarang." Gumam Sehun sambil mencoba mengangkat Luhan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin dengan panik.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan," Sehun mengangkat Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, "Lakukan saja apa yang kubilang barusan. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sehun berlari keluar dari studio dan bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit bagi Sehun untuk sampai di rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan studio. Jika saja ia sedang naas, mungkin dirinya sudah di tilang oleh polisi sekitar karena dirinya mengemudikan mobil dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi sehingga dirinya bahkan mendapatkan klakson teguran dari pengemudi lain.

Tapi beruntung ia dapat sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan segera menggendong Luhan keluar dari mobil. Seorang suster yang melihat Sehun datang dengan seorang pasien dalam pelukannya segera menarik sebuah kasur dengan roda.

"Ada apa dengan pasien ini, tuan?" Tanya suster tersebut sementara Sehun meletakan Luhan di atas kasur dengan hati-hati.

"Dia sepertinya keracunan. Cepat bawa ke ruang emergency dan beri pertolongan pertama!" Tukas Sehun tidak sabar.

Suster tersebut mengangguk lalu bergegas mendorong kasur tersebut menuju ke unit gawat darurat. Sehun ikut mendorong kasur tersebut dengan berlari di samping kasur tersebut. Kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca menatap Luhan dengan khawatir sementara dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada Luhan.

Sesampainya di ruang gawat darurat, beberapa suster dan seorang dokter segera menghampiri Luhan. Sang Dokter yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu memeriksa Luhan sementara Sehun berdiri sedikit jauh dari kasur Luhan agar tidak menghalangi proses pemeriksaan.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian dokter tersebut segera memerintahkan suster-suster yang ada di sekitarnya untuk mengambil segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti soal apa yang dikatakan dokter tersebut, ia hanya terfokus pada Luhan yang masih berbaring lemah tak berdaya sambil menutup matanya rapat itu.

'Luhan, sadarlah, kumohon.' Tidak henti-hentinya Sehun mengucapkan doa di dalam hatinya, karena hanya itu lah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Tuan, kau bisa menunggu di luar untuk sekarang, kami pasti akan menyelamatkan pasien ini." Kata dokter dengan nama Yoo Jaehyun itu.

Sehun menatap Dokter tersebut dan Luhan bergantian. Ia tidak rela jika harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya saat Sehun meninggalkannya?

"Percayalah, ia akan baik-baik saja." Kata sang dokter lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, "Tolong selamatkan dia, dokter. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa untuk menyelamatkannya, kumohon." Pinta Sehun dengan nada bicara yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Iya, pasti. Serahkan semuanya pada kami." Dokter itu tersenyum, dan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

Akhirnya Sehun menurut dan perlahan pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sehun mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang terletak di sepanjang lorong. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang cengeng. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis hanya karna masalah-masalah sepele. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang sudah sangat menumpuk. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takut yang menghantuinya. Sehun hancur. Dan ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain mendoakan agar sesuatu yang serius tidak terjadi pada Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!"

Suara lantang Baekhyun terdengar. Ia berlarian menghampiri Sehun bersama dengan Yixing, Jongdae, Minseok dan Jongin.

Ke-lima pria itu berhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan iba ketika mereka sudah berdiri di dekat Sehun. Mereka bisa jelas-jelas mendengar suara isakan tangis Sehun walaupun pria itu menutup wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah," perlahan Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Sehun, ia mengusap punggung Sehun perlahan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada pria yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Luhan akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Jangan bersedih seperti ini, kita berdoa saja untuk keselamatannya, ya?" Bisik Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan pria yang masih tidak mau menunjukan wajahnya itu.

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Baekhyun, tapi tentu saja kata-kata tersebut tidak berpengaruh padanya. Ia masih terlalu hancur saat ini dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah meluapkan semua rasa sedih dan khawatir yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan itu orang yang kuat, ia pasti bisa selamat." Suara Jongdae terdengar kali ini.

"Ya, Sehun. Kau juga harus kuat. Jangan menangis seperti ini." Tambah Minseok, sambil menepuk pundak Sehun beberapa kali.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, Sehun akhirnya menghentikan isakannya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mendongak menatap teman-temannya yang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Juga Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sehun pelan, dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Apa Luhan di dalam sana sekarang?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang gawat darurat.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Dokter sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama."

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Baekhyun pelan lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan khawatir.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dokter Yoo Jaehyun akhirnya keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Sehun lah yang pertama bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"

"Pasien tersebut mengalami keracunan. Sepertinya racun yang digunakan cukup kuat karena merambat dengan cepat dalam waktu singkat."

Sehun mengepal tangannya kesal. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Seseorang berusaha membunuh Luhan. "Racun macam apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya?"

"Kami belum tau pasti karena membutuhkan pemeriksaan lab untuk hal itu. Tetapi sepertinya racun yang digunakan cukup kuat karena dalam waktu singkat racun tersebut sudah hampir merambat ke sistem otak dan jantungnya."

Sehun terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar sementara menunggu sang dokter melanjutkan kalimatnya.

".. Tapi untungnya ia tidak meminum racun tersebut terlalu banyak, dan ia cepat di bawa kesini. Kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan racun tersebut dari dalam tubuhnya."

Sebuah perasaan lega secara otomatis membanjiri diri Sehun. Rasanya semua beban yang memberatkan bahunya tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja tanpa sisa. Ia bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang.

"Tapi ia harus dirawat agar ia bisa istirahat total dan makan teratur. Kondisinya masih sangat lemah saat ini. Ia bahkan belum sadarkan diri tetapi ia pasti akan sadar secepatnya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, tidak masalah. Apa ia akan di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan sekarang?"

"Ya, tapi tentu saja setelah wali atau keluarganya datang untuk menjadi jaminan dan membayar biaya rumah sakitnya."

"Aku tunangannya."

Bukan saja sang dokter yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersebut, tapi tentu juga Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok dan Jongin yang ada disana. Mereka semua menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi ke resepsionis sekarang."

Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya sebelum pamit sejenak pada teman-temannya dan segera meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke resepsionis.

"Wah, Apa mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan selama ini?" Gumam Yixing penuh penasaran.

"Mereka memang berhubungan tapi aku tidak tau kalau mereka sudah bertunangan?" Tambah Jongdae.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung tidak pernah cerita denganku?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku lebih tertarik mengetahui keadaan Luhan sekarang." Gumamnya, Lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk memasuki ruang gawat darurat.

"Oh– hey Jongin aku ikut!" Tukas Minseok sambil mengejar Jongin, lalu disusul oleh Yixing, Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartmennya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan seperti singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya, nafasnya juga terdengar memburu, jelas-jelas menunjukan bahwa dirinya sedang di ujung batas kesabarannya dan suasana hatinya jelas-jelas sedang buruk.

Setelah Jongin memberikan dirinya gelas kosong yang Luhan bawa saat ia pingsan itu Sehun langsung pergi dari rumah sakit dan menancap gas kembali ke apartmennnya untuk segera bertemu dengan Yifan. Ia sudah meminta bantuan salah satu anak buahnya untuk menjaga pintu kamar Luhan dari orang-orang asing sehingga ia tidak takut meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disana. Yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah memaki kakaknya yang waktu itu berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi Luhan tapi kini justru pria itu jelas-jelas tidak menepati janjinya.

"Yifan hyung!"

Yifan yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan komputer di atas meja kerjanya segera memutar kursinya ketika Sehun meneriakkan namanya. "Ada apa teriak-teriak seperti itu?" katanya dengan kening berkerut, tidak suka dengan sikap adiknya yang kurang sopan itu.

"Dimana orang-orang suruhanmu yang kau bilang akan menjaga Luhan itu, huh? DIMANA MEREKA?!" Sehun menunjukan gelas di tangannya itu lalu melemparnya dengan penuh amarah ke lantai. "Luhan diracuni seseorang hari ini dan orang yang kau bilang seharusnya melindungi Luhan itu tidak ada untuknya!"

Yifan melebarkan matanya terkejut. Hari ini ia mendapatkan laporan bahwa Luhan pergi ke studio untuk kerja seperti biasanya dan tidak ada laporan aneh yang ia terima. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba….

Sehun kembali bersuara dengan nada tinggi, "Sudah kubilang orang-orang bodoh itu tidak akan bisa menjaganya dengan benar! Untungnya aku masih ada disini untuk menyelamatkan dia karna jika tidak, ia mungkin sudah berakhir di kamar mayat sekarang!"

"Baiklah, Sehun, baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu sebentar, oke?" Yifan memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan dan beranjak untuk mengambil gelas yang tadi dilemparkan Sehun. "Apa ini satu-satunya barang bukti yang kau punya?"

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau menemukan pelakunya secepatnya dan membawanya ke hadapanku agar aku bisa menembak kepalanya secara langsung!"

"Oh, astaga Sehun tenangkan dirimu sejenak, oke?" Yifan mengerang frustasi, "Aku butuh lebih banyak dari ini untuk menemukan pelakunya," kata Yifan, "Lagipula kau sudah dikeluarkan dari kasus ini jadi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini adalah kasus baru dan aku ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!"

"Dimana Luhan sekarang? Aku membutuhkan cerita darinya untuk informasi lebih lanjut agar bisa menangkap pelakunya."

"Dia masih di rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri. Kau tidak berniat menariknya ke ruang interogasi, kan?"

"Mungkin tidak karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Terserah bagaimana caramu, yang penting aku membutuhkan informasi darinya."

"Baiklah." Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas karena amarahnya sudah lebih mereda sekarang.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kalau kau akan pulang ke New York lima hari lagi, kan?"

Sehun mendengus, lalu sambil berbalik pergi ia berkata, "Persetan dengan New York, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Gumamnya dengan tegas, lalu membanting pintu seraya ia pergi.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas berat lalu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya.

* * *

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry that it took me months to update this fic.**_

 _ **Apa ya, aduh, ga tau, aku ngerasa bersalah banget sama semua readers but well, makasih kalian masih setia nungguin fic ini. Sampah emang aku tuh :")**_

 _ **Next chap mungkin akan menjadi last chapter. Ohohoho kita lihat saja yaa**_

 _ **Btw happy new year!**_

 _ **Resolusi 2017 apa nih? Yang paling pertama pastinya nonton exordiuminjkt ya?! Hehe yuk kita nabung supaya bisa nonton bareng!**_

 _ **See you on the next chapt ya!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa fav, follow and reviews!**_

 _ **Ps. Follow me on twitter! baeddicted**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hello, and see you again

Halo, semuanya.

Ini aku, exolighteu. Balik lagi untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal buat kalian semua amazing people yang selama ini udah support aku dan mengapresiasi karyaku. Pertama-tama, aku mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang selama ini sudah rela meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfiksi aku, bahkan memberi kritik dan saran yang membantu, juga sebuah apresiasi dengan mengikuti atau menyukai cerita-cerita aku, makasih banyak.

Dan yang kedua, aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya juga, buat kalian, para pembaca yang aku sayangi, karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita Gun and Roses yang sudah aku post sejak 2016 lalu itu, dan terakhir aku update bulan May 2017 lalu. Alasannya? Writer-block. Ya, aku emang salah sejak awal. Seharusnya aku konsep cerita itu supaya tau setiap chapter mau diisi sama apa dan cerita itu bakal berakhir seperti apa, sebelum aku publikasikan. Tapi karena kelalaianku, cerita itu udah terlanjur ter-publish dan berakhir dengan gantung seperti sekarang ini. Mohon maaf sekali lagi dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang mungkin masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita tersebut. Dengan ini, aku dengan resmi menyatakan (apasih formal bangett?) kalau **aku tidak akan melanjutkan fanfiksi Gun and Roses.**

Yang ketiga, aku mau cerita sedikit. Saat ini aku kuliah di salah satu universitas di Bandung. Alhamdulillah sedang menjalani semester kedua. Berhubungan dengan padatnya jadwal kuliah, organisasi, dan lain sebagainya, aku memutuskan untuk hiatus dari dunia fanfiksi. Aku juga berencana menghapus semua cerita yang ada di akun aku. Alasannya? Hm….. ngga tau, sih. Mau aja. Hehe

Mungkin, _mungkin_ , ya. Mungkin nanti aku akan balik, kalau Allah mengizinkan. Hehe. Tapi aku gak tau pasti juga bakal gimana kedepannya. Jadi, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang selama ini sudah mengapresiasi karyaku, semoga kalian sehat selalu, ya!

 **Ps. I still am an EXO-L. Jangan khawatir, guys. Aku masih setia sama EXO, kok. Hehe. I love you all!**


End file.
